Devil Gene
by Krayzee Aussie
Summary: CHAPTER 26-Okay, this is the last chapter, and i'm leaving...Nanasi and Kai share something, but can they realise this. The rest of their friends now retell how they each met Nanasi.
1. Character Synopsis

Character files  
  
Name: Nanasi Awara  
  
Age: 17  
  
Appearance: 5'10, slender but powerful build, tanned skin, Asian appearance. Black hair with red, blonde and silver streaks. Dark brown eyes. Wears dark blue combat pants, a dark blue sleeveless hooded shirt with a sun design in the bottom left corner, black cross trainers, a long white ribbon secures her hair in a high ponytail. Fingerless gloves that stop at her wrists and a ninja armband complete her outfit.  
  
Beyblade design: Black red and silver with equal defence, attack, endurance and all round power. Two powerful blades in the design of claws  
  
Bit Beast: Dreyfax; Red and Gold part tiger, part fire hawk  
  
Powers: Fire and speed elements, can combine many elements against its enemies  
  
Attacks: Fire sabre Laser Claw Fire tundra Speed storm Final speed fire attack Camo confusion  
  
Name: Henna Stars Age: 13  
  
Appearance: 5'4, slender build, Brown blonde streaked hair tied into braid. Gold eyes, wears Blue and gold Chinese silk dress with black combat pants and white cross trainers, black sweat bands and a red armband similar to Nanasi's.  
  
Beyblade design: Black, red and grey with high attack and speed, medium to low endurance and defence. Great power.  
  
Bit Beast: Lygon, flame lion, heavily armoured to combat possible heat seizures  
  
Attacks: Flaming tail shot Fire mane Fire claw strike Speed flame tornado Speed waves circle manoeuvre  
  
Name: Fox  
  
Age: Unknown Appearance: Tall, built, blonde hair tied up in a bun, feminine voice, barely there top and short blue shorts. Wears specially designed guards on knees and upper and lower legs.  
  
Beast form: Yellow Fox  
  
Name: Bakuryu  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Appearance: Short aging man, strong build, strange tattoo on head and arm, wears black martial arts clothing.  
  
Beast Form: Mole  
  
Name: Long  
  
Age Unknown  
  
Appearance: Chinese, long black hair secured in a braid cloth, white robe with black pants, secured by a sash around the waist. Wears glasses.  
  
Beast Form: Tiger  
  
Name: Gado  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Appearance: not really seen, scar over left eye, sandy blonde hair that sticks up.  
  
Beast Form: Lion  
  
Name: Alice Usagi  
  
Age: 22  
  
Appearance: Blue hair, short slender build, pink and white jacket, pink shorts and white and red trainers  
  
Beast form: White Rabbit  
  
Beyblade design: white and pink with rabbit design on attack ring. Spring loaded. Very quick attack but weak defence  
  
Bit Beast: Luana, pink rabbit,  
  
Attacks: Bouncing driver Kiss of death Running rabbit slash Final blow attack  
  
Name: Yukichi Isarugi  
  
Age: 13 Appearance: 5'6, black hair with blonde tips, wears white combat pants, black singlet, eye visor and black gloves that help control his bit beast Windeleion.  
  
Beyblade design: Grey, black, yellow and green. Attack ring features two blades shaped like scorpion claws. Good defence, quick and powerful attack but low endurance and speed.  
  
Bit Beast: Windeleion, lightning and wind elemental Scorpion  
  
Attacks: Lightning storm attack Wind whip attack Wind defence tornado Lightning Fortress Poison Tail combination  
  
Name: Jin Kazama  
  
Age: 19  
  
Appearance: Tall powerful martial artist, black hair spiked up, black pants and black shirt with red studded gloves.  
  
Name: Ling Xiaoyu  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: Short, martial arts expert, wears blue Chinese robe over short black bike pants, black hair in pigtails  
  
Name: Nina Williams  
  
Age: 22  
  
Appearance: Blonde haired assassin, 5'7 assassination techniques similar to Akido fighting style, wears black long pants, black sleeveless jacket revealing a lot of midriff and chest.  
  
Name: Anna Williams  
  
Age: 20  
  
Appearance: 5'6, Nina's sister, looks the same, fights the same, and wears white and black striped jump suit and white hat, brown hair.  
  
Name: Julia Chang  
  
Age: 18  
  
Appearance: 5'7 black hair, Asian look, blue jeans, green crop top under hide sleeveless top, Indian tribal headband. Name: Heihachi Mishima  
  
Age: 48  
  
Appearance: 5'10, balding, grey hair, 


	2. A dangerous run in

"I need the boy. Do you understand?" The tall, dark, towering figure said. A female voice replied. "I understand." A blonde woman stood up as the dark figure disappeared. Leaving the cave she looked out over the cliff to the nearby town.  
  
"Go Tyson!" Max shouted as they stood by the dish in the park. Tyson was battling Ray; they were having a bit of fun during their Beyblade off season.  
  
"I'm going already!" Tyson replied as Ray's Beyblade chased him around the Beydish.  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw attack!" Ray shouted. The Beyblade responded by hurtling towards Tyson's. Tyson's neatly dodged it.  
  
"Alright Dragoon, Hurricane attack!" Tyson shouted as a counter attack. The spin of the Beyblade caused a rush of wind and a huge tornado which picked up Ray's blade and tossed it outside the dish. Tyson jumped up.  
  
"It took you guys long enough, I thought that battle would never end," Hilary said standing up and yawning.  
  
"So did I, I'm starving," Tyson said catching his blade as it flew back to his open hand.  
  
"Well, that explains why you won," another boy with slate blue hair said with sneer. He was leaning against a tree in the shade. "You were playing with your stomach, not your head." Max, one of the two younger team members tried not to laugh. He was shorter with blonde hair. Tyson frowned.  
  
"So, there's nothing wrong with that Kai," he said tossing his unkempt dark blue hair as he turned his head and folded his arms. Kai just gave an hmph before closing his eyes and folding his arms. Kai was the tallest of the five boys; he had blue shark tattoos that also made him the most identifiable. Ray, who was only slightly shorter than Kai, was actually Chinese and turned to Kai.  
  
"You gotta admit, it worked," Ray said with a chuckle. Hilary laughed as a smaller boy, Kenny, next to her typed away furiously on his lap top.  
  
"Well, I've updated your stats, I'll be able to tell you guys what you need to improve tomorrow," he said standing up and shutting the lap top.  
  
"What should we do now then," Max asked stretching.  
  
"I say we eat!" Tyson said waving his arms in the air.  
  
"Tyson that's all you do," Hilary sighed holding her head.  
  
"I'm a growing boy," he replied flexing his right arm.  
  
"I suppose it is lunch time," Ray said looking at his watch. They gathered their things and started to head for their secret entrance to the park, that way they'd bypass the younger bladers who always clung to them like groupies. They were walking through the darkest part of the tree filled area when a woman appeared in front of them. She wore black pants and a really revealing black top.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Tyson asked as they stopped. Kai and Ray both eyed her suspiciously. They couldn't see her eyes as a lack of light and her bangs caused a shadow across her face.  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
"Well, yeah. sort of. You're in our way," Kenny said. The lady was really creeping him out.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna move out the way?" Ray said; he didn't like the look of this woman. Even her voice put him on edge.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," she replied. "Not unless one of you comes with me."  
  
Tyson, Ray and Kai moved in front of Kenny, Hilary and Max.  
  
"Oh how quaint," she laughed, a devilish laugh. "But it's none of those fools." She looked up straight at Kai. Her eyes were bright red, unnaturally red.  
  
Ray looked at Kai and then back at the woman. 'What's going on?' Kai looked at her in shock, not quite understanding why she wanted him.  
  
"Hey lady, if your working for Voltaire than you can go back and tell him it's not happening," Tyson shouted. She laughed again.  
  
"I've never heard of this Voltaire you talk about, now kid, come here," she said moving forward.  
  
At that moment both Ray and Tyson jumped forward. Ray went to kick her but she moved neatly around him and struck him the back knocking him into a tree. Tyson picked up a stick and used it like his Kendo stick. She grabbed it and kicked at him. He fell into a bush.  
  
Kai pushed the other three away and jumped towards her; he ducked as she went to punch him and then rolled out of the way as she spun around to kick him. He was contemplating hitting her, but his morals on hitting girls were still pretty strong. He had to continue to block her attacks until hopefully she tired or someone came and helped. He had no idea it would be Hilary.  
  
"Take this Lady!" Hilary shouted, taking a stick to the back of the woman's legs. She knocked them out from beneath her and went to hit her again, but the woman rolled out of the way.  
  
"Uh oh," Hilary said as the woman caught it in one hand. She flung Hilary into the same bush as Tyson was climbing out of. They fell into a heap. Kai was being backed up into a tree and had no where to go as the woman edged closer to him.  
  
"We could have done it so much easier if you'd just come with me, but your friends decided to make it harder. Oh well, their loss," she grinned malevolently. 


	3. Mystery rescuer

Chapter 2  
  
G'day. I don't own any of the characters from Bey Blades, Bloody Roar or Tekken but I do own Nanasi, Yukichi and Henna so ask first if you want to use them (  
  
Then out of nowhere another figure appeared. It kicked at her as it was about to land and the force of the kick sent her flying past Ray who was struggling to stand up. The figure was hooded so they couldn't see its face properly. It turned and nodded at Kai, he saw a metallic flash as it turned back around. It was definitely another woman as it had only a sleeveless shirt on which showed the tanned, slender arms. It ran towards the other woman as she struggled to get up.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" the blonde woman asked.  
  
"Possibly you're worst nightmare, but I believe you're working for him," she replied. The blonde woman scowled and then attacked. The other woman dodged her advances easily and threw them back twice as fast and hard. The other woman eventually took flight. Max and Ray walked forward to thank the other woman, but she simply looked back to check on them and then ran off as well.  
  
"What was all that about?" Ray asked Max who was supporting him.  
  
They made their way back to Tyson's house; slowly. Ray was limping and Tyson was complaining of a sore head. Hilary seemed fine, although Tyson had broken her fall which probably explained his head.  
  
"Who was that lady anyway Kai?" Hilary asked as they were dressing their wounds with the help of Tyson's Grandpa.  
  
"Were they from Biovolt?" Kenny asked typing up a file on his lap top.  
  
"No, she said she'd never heard of my Grandfather," Kai replied. 'Who the hell was she?'  
  
"Good thing that other woman showed up," Hilary said as Tyson's Grandpa put a bandage around her arm.  
  
"Whoa, hang on dudes! I thought you said there was only one woman that attacked you?" Tyson's dad exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but another woman came and helped us, well it looked like a woman anyway," Ray said.  
  
"You'd better write up a file on her too," Dizzi, Kenny's Bit beast in his computer, said.  
  
"Yeah, what did you guys see of her?" Kenny asked. They looked at Kai as he was the only one that really saw her.  
  
"I couldn't see her face. Her hood covered most of it. She had something metallic on her face though, it shone when she looked at me," he replied remembering the flash.  
  
"She also had on a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a hood, a pair of dark blue combat pants, black cross trainers and there was a band around her arm," Hilary recited remembering most of it because at the time she was thinking of how stylish she looked.  
  
The five looked at her. "What? I liked her style."  
  
After lunch, Kai and Ray made their way to the house where they were living so as to keep the team closer together. When they got there the house keeper looked at them in shock.  
  
"What happened to you two?" she asked seeing Ray's limp and Kai's bruises.  
  
"It's a long story Lana," Ray said to the housekeeper and walked to his room. Kai went to the kitchen to get a drink still thinking about the events. 'If Gramps didn't send her, then who did?"  
  
"Kai? Your Grandfather tried calling again today, I really don't know how he keeps getting this number," Lana said getting dinner ready.  
  
"What did he want?" he asked as she took his scarf from around his neck.  
  
"I have no idea, I hung up," she replied simply. He tried to grab the scarf from her. "It's dirty; there are others in your draws." He scowled and walked upstairs.  
  
As he was walking past Ray's room, Ray called out. Kai looked in to see what was wrong.  
  
"What do you think that woman wanted to get you for?" Ray asked putting ice on his ankle.  
  
"I already told you guys, I don't know. I've never seen her before," Kai replied getting cranky. He was trying to push her out of his mind. He sat down at Ray's desk to think.  
  
"Its weird how that other woman took off to," Ray said thinking aloud. "What do you think?"  
  
"Maybe they were just playing good Samaritan," Kai said folding his eyes and shutting his eyes. Lana called them down for dinner.  
  
That night it rained. Kai couldn't sleep so he went for a walk. Rain and all.  
  
'Who were those two women anyway? The first one totally creeps me out, but the second one intrigues me; how did she know we were in trouble. We weren't making that much noise were we? Although Hilary did shout out really loud. I'm going to have to thank her too, she saved me from a closer shave there; one more think and I think I might have been down.'  
  
He looked around to see where he was. It was the industrial area where he'd first battled Tyson when he received Dragoon. It was also the home of his old team, it been that long ago that he couldn't really remember their name. Bladesharks that was it. He walked down one of the alleys leading to their warehouse when someone shoved him from behind. It was Marco, he had been apart of the team too. 


	4. Cat fight!

Chapter 3  
  
"Well well, if it isn't our old team Captain," he sneered. Kai heard footsteps behind him and looked behind him. The other three appeared out of the shadows and laughed malevolently.  
  
"It's nice to see you too," Kai said folding his arms and ignoring the other three.  
  
"What brings you around here huh? After you deserted us for those. what are they? Babybreakers," he laughed. Kai laughed too.  
  
"Yeah, they are Babybreakers actually. They break babies like you guys," Kai sneered back. Marco looked angry.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're going to eat those words Kai Hiwitari," Marco said pulling out his blade and launcher.  
  
"Or how about you get out of here, before I eat you," the cold female voice said out of the dark. She stepped out the dark, her unnatural red eyes flashing from beneath her bangs.  
  
"Who are you babe?" one of the other three asked looking her up and down. She flashed him a glare before launching herself at him and knocking him down with one well placed punch. She glared at the other three that looked at her uneasily. She then turned to Kai.  
  
"Well kid. Looks like you haven't got your quaint little friends here to help you do you?" she said walking closer. He looked over to the boy she had knocked down. He had to be gone, his head was bleeding and the others couldn't rouse him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said backing up.  
  
"I'm just a little assassin doing what she's been told to do, with a slight twist. I don't get the pleasure of killing you. Someone else does." He noticed for the first time her slight Irish accent. "So, are you planning on coming quietly or do I have to knock you out first?"  
  
He looked at the kid on the ground in a pool of blood and then at her.  
  
"No chance," he said and ran at her. His whole girls and hitting morals flew out the window. He knocked her down to her surprise and then made a bolt for it.  
  
"Get back here," she shouted angrily getting back up. He sprinted out of the industrial area and back towards his house. He was about a block away when she jumped in front of him. He slid to a stop.  
  
"You didn't seriously think you could lose me did you? A professional assassin? You gotta be crazy kid," she went to grab him but he punched her in the face and then in the abdomen.  
  
"I might be crazy, but your nuts," he shouted as he kicked her legs out from behind. She stood up and wiped blood away from her mouth. She began to laugh. Kai looked at her strangely.  
  
"Your good kid, I'll give you that," she said pushing her bangs from her face.  
  
"Yeah, well your not," another voice said. The blonde woman looked around, only to have a dark blue blur jump down from the wall next to her and tackle her. It rolled away into the shadows of the next wall. The blonde woman stood up.  
  
"Who's there?" she snarled glaring into the shadows.  
  
"You don't recognise this voice Nina?" it asked.  
  
"You again? Get lost girl, this doesn't involve you," the woman; Nina snarled.  
  
"Well, you know what us kids are like, we can't keep our noses out of other peoples business."  
  
"Stop hiding in the shadows kid," Nina sneered. "Or are you too chicken to face me?" She laughed.  
  
"If I thought you were ugly before," she said taking a cautious step into the street light. "It's nothing compared to just then."  
  
Nina stopped laughing as Kai looked at the woman from earlier in the day. Her clothes were soaking wet, and he saw a small design on the hem of her shirt. It was a small sun design. She had fingerless gloves on and her head was still hooded; the metal on her face still flashed.  
  
"You really don't think you can beat do you? Oh that's so sweet," Nina said with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Not like you and Anna huh?" the girl replied. Nina's eyes went wide.  
  
"What are you talking about? That Anna girl has nothing to do with me," Nina hissed.  
  
"You mean apart from the fact that you're both Irish, look the same and fight the same?" the girl shouted back. Nina clutched at her head and stumbled.  
  
"You lie!" Nina hissed recovering herself. She glared at the girl and gave a deadly smile.  
  
She launched herself at the girl, who ducked out of the way just in time. She spun around to kick Nina but she caught the girl's foot and threw her into a light post. The girl stood up and wiped away the blood that was starting drip from her nose.  
  
"Nice catch." She caught Nina as she tried to tackle her and then threw her over her shoulder. Nina landed with a thud into the wall, cracking it.  
  
"You're going to pay for that," Nina hissed getting to her feet. The girl got into a erady stance, her hood drooping over face. Nina ran at her and started punching and kicking at her. The girl blocked as many as she could, but Nina feinted a punch and then brought her leg up and kicked the girl in the stomach. The girl flew back and actually went through the wall, it crumbling around. Nina straightened up.  
  
"Heh, she didn't stand a chance," Nina said and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked straight at Kai; who was standing there in total awe of the two women. Nina started to walk over to him; he took several steps back, but found himself against the wall. 


	5. Kidnapping and saved yet again

Kr: Ahh! The suspense is killing me here!  
  
Kai: How's that work? You wrote this.  
  
Kr: Doesn't mean I don't feel the suspense. (Sticks tongue out and runs away)  
  
Kai: *sigh* You know the deal, Krayon doesn't own Beyblades, Tekken or Bloody Roar, she does however own Nanasi; man she's hot. Err. Yukichi and Henna as well as their Bit Beasts.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kai stammered, actually feeling fear for the first time in a long time.  
  
"She wants this." A large rock knocked the woman off her feet. Kai turned to the pile of rubble, and standing in the midst of it was the girl, breathing heavily. Her hood draped around her shoulders her face could be seen for the first time. If not a bit distorted from the blood.  
  
Nina got up slowly this time, her arm was broken. It dangled uselessly by her side. The girl looked very angry; she was pretty even though she was not happy. Her hair was black with red, blonde and silver streaks and was sticking to her head from the rain. She had dark eyes that were narrowed onto Nina, but one was covered by a metallic eye visor.  
  
"You little brat, look what you've done to my arm," Nina screamed at her.  
  
"Diddums," the girl replied and punched Nina in the stomach. Nina replied by punching her with her other arm. The girl flew back and crashed into Kai. They struggled to untangle themselves.  
  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" she said through clenched teeth as blood dripped into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and how am I supposed to get away? She'd just come after me anyway," Kai replied coldly. The girl glared at him before getting up.  
  
"Nina, get out of here!" the girl shouted and sprinted straight at Nina. Nina tried to block it but the girl got through and sent Nina through the wall and into a tree in the park. Nina slumped motionless under the tree.  
  
"Is she.?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, now get out of here," the girl said turning and beginning to walk away.  
  
"Hang on. Who the hell are you and why does that woman want me?" Kai demanded going after her. The girl wiped the blood from her face and looked at him. She glared and then sprinted away from him. 'No you don't'  
  
He sprinted after her, trying to keep her in his sights. She kept running down alleys to make it difficult, but she was injured so Kai was slowly catching up. 'The next corner' he thought. He turned the corner which would have led him onto a straight street; but she was nowhere. He looked up and down the street. She'd led him straight to his house. He glared darkly into the night and then walked into the house.  
  
When he got inside he leant against the door and sighed. He was really tired now. There were running footsteps from inside the house to the door. From the lounge room came Ray, Luana, Tyson, his Grandpa and Hilary.  
  
"Kai? Where have you been?" Luana said sternly. She looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked in surprise. It was two in the morning and usually Tyson wouldn't be awake so it had to be serious.  
  
"What happened to you man?" Ray asked looking him up and down. His head was cut from where the girl had collided wit him.  
  
"Was it that woman again?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded and walked into the lounge room.  
  
"It's nice of you to worry and all, but I'm fine," he said folding his arms and closing his eyes. Hilary stormed over to him and was just inches from his face when she stopped.  
  
"We wouldn't be worried about you, if we weren't worried about the other two," she screamed at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked unfazed.  
  
"Kai, Max and Chief are gone. They tried to get Hilary too," Tyson muttered. Kai opened his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two guys tried to kidnap me, but they stepped on the cat and it woke me up before they got to my room," Hilary said quietly.  
  
"Were they Voltaire's?" Kai asked as the other sat down.  
  
"That's the thing, they weren't. They had a small badge on their arm. It said MFG," she replied remembering.  
  
"Who's that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Who knows dude, it could me a new section of Biovolt for all we know," Tyson's Grandpa replied. There was smash and an arm reached through the window to unlock it. Tyson's grandpa picked up his Kendo stick and pushed everyone behind him.  
  
"Watch out dudes, it's the guys who tried to kidnap Hilary by the looks of it," he said as a man with helmet climbed through the window. He held a rifle in one hand and climbed through the window.  
  
"Which one of you is Kai Hiwitari?" he asked. Visible to them was the MFG symbol on his arm. The five of them moved in front of Kai. "That was is it?" He pointed the gun at them.  
  
There was a shout outside and then another crash as something blue smashed through the window and straight into the armed man. The rifle flew out of his hand. He rolled on the floor and then stood up.  
  
"You again?" Kai said as the girl straightened up. She ignored him and looked straight at the soldier.  
  
"Mishima Financial Group huh? Tell Heihachi he's sunk to an all time low this year," she said and smirked before attacking the soldier. She flung him out the window, where his partner was laying unconscious. 


	6. The mystery chick again?

Hey guys, sorry about that, kinda got lost, but it was a hot day so I'm allowed to do that! Here's the right chapter and don't forget: PLEASE REVIEW Luv ya all Krayon Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, Tekken, Bloody Roar but do own new characters and Bit beasts!!  
  
The five looked at her as she unloaded the gun and threw it out after them. She was bleeding at the arms and around her face. Her hair was tied up but clung to her and her clothes were soaking wet. The metallic eye visor flashed a red colour as she looked outside. She eventually looked back in.  
  
"All right?" she asked.  
  
"You're not going anywhere this time," Kai said from behind her. He'd managed to sneak behind her and blocked off the window while Ray did the other. She looked at him and then at the others looking at her expectantly and sighed.  
  
"What?" she growled.  
  
"Hey. Thanks little lady, for giving us hand there. Man, if it hadn't of been for your surprise entry and those sweet moves; we would have been goners," Tyson's dad exclaimed slapping her on the back. She stumbled slightly and then looked at him strangely.  
  
"Ah. no problem," she said slowly.  
  
"The house is a mess, it's going to take me forever to clean up," Lana said looking at the shards of glass everywhere. Kai was still looking at the girl.  
  
"Who are you? Why does that other woman Nina keep coming after me? And how come you always show up?" Kai demanded. The girl looked at him and sneered.  
  
"Kai don't be so rude," Lana said fussing over the girl. "Come along dear, let's get you dry and cleaned," she said softly to her. The girl looked startled at this; she made a break for Ray's window. She shoved him out of the way and then jumped out of it, gashing her arms as she went.  
  
Kai hurriedly ran outside to see if he could catch her but by the time he got down the steps she was gone.  
  
"Man, what's her problem?" Hilary asked appearing at the window.  
  
The next day they were in contact with Mr Dickenson and he arranged for the BBA agents to get onto the case straight away. Ray, Kai, Hilary and Tyson walked to the park to see if they couldn't figure out what was going on.  
  
"Hey, remember what the girl said?" Hilary said standing up suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, not much," Tyson replied yawning.  
  
"No stupid, she said Mishima Financial Group. What are the initials of that?" she said excitedly.  
  
"MFG. Maybe we should look them up-" Ray said.  
  
"No, that would alert them that we know," Kai interrupted. He was leaning against the tree again, eyes closed and arms folded. They sat silent for a moment until a knife was thrown at the tree. The four jumped and looked around but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Hilary, would you please let go of my arm," Tyson muttered trying to pull it out of her grasp. She yelped and fell down. Kai pulled out the knife. A note was attached to it.  
  
"Your friends are safe, but you must enter this year's KING OF THE FIST TOURNAMENT if you wish them to be returned safely. And you must win it and face Heihachi Mishima. Then should you defeat him one last task must you do Kai Hiwitari."  
  
"The King of the Fist tournament, what the hell is that?" Tyson asked looking at the note over Kai's arm.  
  
"Sounds like a martial arts tournament to me," Hilary stated sitting back down and carefully folding her legs.  
  
"You're right. It's a tournament held every couple of years by Heihachi Mishima. You compete against some of the world's toughest fighters, and then you have to beat him. If you win you usually can have anything you want off him. People usually asked for money but I know the last year the girl asked if he would help her studies and allow her into his business," Ray explained.  
  
"And what's that?" Tyson asked. Kai looked up.  
  
"Mishima Financial Group."  
  
"And do you plan on entering the tournament?" a voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" Hilary stammered hiding behind Tyson. The owner stepped out from the shadows but not before Tyson fired his Beyblade into the shadows. The owner stuck out its hand, catching it and looked at it. It then pulled out its own launcher and fired it back twice as fast. They dove away trying to avoid the out of control blade. Kai fired his own blade in its path and stopped it.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai demanded as they picked themselves up. The stranger stepped into the light completely. Her hood was up but it was obviously her.  
  
"You!" Ray exclaimed. She smirked and pulled down her hood.  
  
You like??? Please Review, and you'll find out what happens next!  
  
Krayon 


	7. The tournament: To enter or not?

Hey guys, sorry about that, kinda got lost, but it was a hot day so I'm allowed to do that! Here's the right chapter and don't forget: PLEASE REVIEW Luv ya all Krayon Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, Tekken, Bloody Roar but do own new characters and Bit beasts!!  
  
Chapter 6 (I think)  
  
She was much more attractive now, with her face clean and hair redone in its high ponytail and white ribbon.  
  
"Well, do you wish to enter the tournament or not," she asked again.  
  
"Who are you?" Ray demanded.  
  
"I needn't tell you if you are not to enter the tournament," she said looking away with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You work for MFG don't you?" Tyson shouted. She looked him straight in the eye, making him cower slightly.  
  
"Actually no I don't," she whispered. She held her fingers to her lips, motioning for them to be silent. She was listening to something as she felt in her pocket. She pulled out a black, red and silver Beyblade.  
  
Quick as lightning she launched it into a nearby tree. There was a thud as a man dressed in camouflage fell from his hiding place.  
  
"Come on, it's too dangerous to talk here," she led them out of the park and to the warehouse area where Kai had been the night before. They followed her into one of the abandoned warehouses.  
  
In a small corner, hidden behind crates, was a small alcove where her things were hidden. She took off her metallic eye visor and threw it onto her makeshift bed.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Tyson asked sitting on a crate as she leant against a wall with her arms folded.  
  
"Are you going to enter the tournament to save your friends?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Because, if you want to save them, you're going to need me," she replied simply. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Ray.  
  
THE FOURTH KING OF THE FIST TOURNAMENT will be held again this year at the Mishima Island stadium. This year a twist has been made to recognise Mishima Financial Group's new partner. Bladers are to join with the new format that bladers will battle alongside their blades. Only bladers that possess Bit Beasts should enter unless bladers feel they can equally match those that possess them.  
  
"Hey, way cool," Tyson said looking the paper.  
  
"I don't know guys. Sounds like a bit of a trap to me," Ray said scratching his head.  
  
"It always is," she replied quietly. They looked up. "If you ask me, you have no choice in the matter. It's been decided for you. You have to compete," she finished and jumped on top of a crate.  
  
"But why have you been following us?" Hilary asked trying to climb up after her.  
  
"Nina's been after him since she disappeared from her sister's town. And then I saw her return from the Secret Mountain cave above the town that looks out on to Mishima Island. A few months ago one of Mishima's excavations went wrong and something killed every last man he had working at that site. I know he thinks it might be the God of Fight. Since its escape, martial artists have been disappearing," she explained sitting on the crate, dangling her legs over the edge.  
  
"So, what's that got to do with me?" Kai asked getting frustrated with her stories.  
  
"God of Fight is looking for something, and it seems to be something in the souls of someone. I think he's found it in you," she finished and looked out the window.  
  
"What? No way? Kai's a weakling at heart, there's no way what ever that God of Fight is looking for is inside him," Hilary said kneeling next to the girl.  
  
"Gee thanks Hilary," Kai replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome," Hilary replied cheerfully.  
  
"It's up to you, come back tomorrow if you decide to compete in the tournament and I'll teach you as much as I can, because what you know now will no where near be enough." With that she disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse.  
  
They walked back to the Dojo and talked about their choices.  
  
"She's right," Kai said stopping.  
  
"About what? You being a weakling?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Get serious Tyson," Hilary said hitting him over the head.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious," he replied running away.  
  
"We have to enter the tournament. We've got no other choice in the matter," Kai continued after glaring at Tyson.  
  
"But we do, we can leave it to the BBA," Hilary said.  
  
"Kai's right, the BBA can't do anything because this isn't a proper Beyblade tournament and they can't investigate Mishima because it's had nothing to do with Beyblading before," Ray explained to Hilary.  
  
"Well alright, but I'm coming with you guys. I want to help get Max and Kenny back," Hilary said as they were about to walk into the Dojo where they were all staying for safe keeping.  
  
"I'm going back to see her," Kai said turning around.  
  
"She said to come back tomorrow."  
  
"That I did," she replied stepping off the roof of the Dojo as Gramps was coming out. "Hey dude. Not the roof, it's not very strong," he said startled as she landed in front of him.  
  
She walked towards Kai. "Well?"  
  
"We accept the invitation," he said sternly, looking her in the eye that wasn't covered by her visor. She nodded and then looked at the others who nodded.  
  
"Good, your team should present a call of challenge to not only Mishima but the God of Fight, and then we shall see," she growled.  
  
"Hey little lady, and who might you be?" Gramps asked interrupting her train of thought. She jumped slightly and looked at him.  
  
"That's a good question," Kai added coldly. She glared back at him and then scowled at Gramps.  
  
"Nanasi," she hissed. "Nanasi Awara."  
  
You like??? Please Review, and you'll find out what happens next!  
  
Krayon 


	8. Training begins

( Hi di hi di ho! How ya all doin. I've nearly finished this story on my computer but I'm purposely taking my time to update cause no one will review!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Luv ya all Krayon Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, Tekken, Bloody Roar but do own new characters and Bit beasts!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Well Nanasi, you're more than welcome to stay and train here with us," Gramps said clapping her over the shoulder and sending her forwards. She glared at him before turning to look at Kai and the others.  
  
"We'll start a serious training schedule tomorrow at dawn. If you're really serious about this I want you at the beach as the sun hits the horizon," she said and scowled before jumping onto the roof again and disappearing over the edge.  
  
The next morning Ray, Hilary and Kai all struggled with Tyson, trying to get him to wake properly as they walked to the beach.  
  
"You know I think it's kind of dangerous for you to walk around without Nanasi watching out for you," Hilary said as she kicked Tyson when Ray dropped on the sand.  
  
"She's probably watching Hilary, I reckon she's followed Kai since Nina came to town," Ray murmured and then shouted at Tyson. "Wake Up!" Tyson jumped in the air and looked around.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked looking around groggily.  
  
"We're at the beach Tyson; remember Nanasi said she was going to train us?" Hilary said pulling on his ear. He slapped her hand.  
  
"You're late."  
  
They looked behind them to see Nanasi, her metal visor shining in the rising rays of sunlight.  
  
"We had trouble with Tyson," Ray replied helping him stand up. She folded her arms.  
  
"Then maybe Tyson shouldn't compete," she closed her eyes. "Especially if he's going to fall asleep everywhere." She opened her eye and glared at him coldly. He felt his whole body chill.  
  
"Sorry, it won't happen again," he apologized, cowering. She looked back up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at Hilary.  
  
"I'm training too," Hilary replied indignantly staring at Nanasi in disbelief.  
  
"I don't think you'll make it girl. This tournament is nothing like a Bey battle," Nanasi replied closing her eyes again.  
  
"But they're my friends too, I'm going to fight for them," she said clinching her fists in front of her face. Nanasi looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You're going to fight well," she said quietly and then walked down the beach. The Bladebreakers looked at each other and then followed.  
  
"Well, what are we doing today?" Ray asked politely.  
  
"Dune runs," she said pointing to the dunes.  
  
"Oh man! No way," Tyson groaned. "This is going to be way worse then when Hilary tried to train us!"  
  
"Good," Nanasi said and began to run up the side of the dune. Hilary laughed at them and then ran after her. Kai looked at the dune determinedly and followed along with the other two boys.  
  
They were soon puffed, although continued to run after her. Even Hilary, who was the school's top cross country runner, was struggling to keep up. Nanasi eventually looked behind her and seeing them work hard she decided that that would be enough for the day.  
  
They collapsed at the bottom of the dune, next to the sea.  
  
"I feel like my heads going to fall off!" Tyson moaned, puffing as he lay on the ground. Nanasi looked at them and hmphed before taking off her top.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hilary asked as she stripped to her bikini.  
  
"Swimming."  
  
She dove into the surf and re emerged a little away from the shore and began to swim back and forth.  
  
"That girl is totally wacko, it's got to be at least ten degrees in there," Tyson said rolling onto his stomach. Kai stood up straight from where he had been hunched to catch his breath back.  
  
Nanasi was a strong swimmer; she wasn't worried by waves washing over her and ignored the weed that tangled around her legs. She eventually returned to the beach and put her clothes back on.  
  
"What now?" Kai growled becoming impatient. Nanasi looked up and then went back to what she was doing. Kai folded his arms and began to growl to himself. She finally stood up and thought.  
  
"Tyson," she said looking at the sun rise. "Your Grandfather said we could use the dojo didn't he?"  
  
"Yep, why? Oh yeah, stupid question," Tyson said slapping his head. Nanasi frowned at the sun and then walked back with them to the Dojo in silence.  
  
"You're movements are too slow Tyson, either lose some weight or turn that fat into muscle," Nanasi said swinging the Kendo stick she was holding and tripping him up.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed as he fell down on his stomach. Nanasi sighed and swiped a strand of hair from her face. The five were training in Gramps Dojo, with a little help from him too. Hilary was in a corner learning the basics with him  
  
"Who's next?" Nanasi asked touching the metal eye visor.  
  
"What is that thing?" Tyson asked getting up.  
  
"It's a specially designed scope, it helps me in a lot of things," she said touching it again. She then took it off and tossed it aside. "Except in things like this."  
  
Ray and Kai looked at each other. Neither used a Kendo stick so she'd tossed hers to Gramps.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing little lady," Gramps said as Ray stepped forward.  
  
"No sweat," she replied cracking her neck.  
  
"Ow!" Hilary said as Tyson rammed by Gramps.  
  
Ray eyed Nanasi nervously. She was slightly taller than him, about the same as Kai, maybe shorter. She wasn't that big in the body, but they knew well enough that she was powerful.  
  
"Come along Ray, I'm not going to hurt you. too much," she said with a smirk. Ray narrowed his eyes and then launched an attack on her. He hadn't done martial arts in awhile but he still remembered it well. She blocked his kick and then went to hit him herself. He managed to block her attack that was aimed at his chest.  
  
"Good to see someone here has reasonably quick reflexes," she muttered before he kicked her away. She got up grinning, totally unfazed.  
  
"Watch out," Tyson said. "She's up to something." Indeed she was.  
  
She ran back at him but before she got there she slid, kicking his feet out from beneath him. He landed heavily on his stomach. She looked over him.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, not really sounding that concerned to whether he was or not. He spun himself around and landed a kick in her stomach, making her stumble back.  
  
"Absolutely," he said flipping back up. She looked at him narrow eyed, before smiling and getting back into her ready stance. This time Ray ran at her, and went to fly kick at her, but she'd obviously been expecting that. She back flipped and caught him with a kick that sent him into the wall.  
  
"That's it for you Ray," Nanasi said lying on her side.  
  
"I'm in agreement there," he muttered rolling over. Nanasi turned to look at Kai and then stood up.  
  
"You're turn, don't disappointment me Kai," she said flexing her fingers menacingly. Kai took a wary step forward.  
  
"Come on Kai, you can beat her!" Hilary shouted from where she and Gramps was taking a break. Kai got into a ready stance and then thought hard to himself. 'She appears to be the same size as me, but she's also a lot stronger than me, an idea would be to keep close to her and not to let her throw too many kicks, the punches I think I can handle; I think.'  
  
He ran at her and then ducked as she went to block him, he tackled her. She flew across the room and into the Kendo stick stand.  
  
"Nice hit," she said getting up and strolling quickly back towards Kai. She launched herself at him in a flurry of punches, and then threw a well placed kick. Too her surprise Kai caught it.  
  
"Not too bad," he said and flung her backwards. She landed back on her feet, but didn't have much time to recover as Kai handed her a barrage of punches and kicks to deal with. She coolly blocked everyone, not flinching once.  
  
"This girl is a freak," Tyson said to Ray as they watched her catch one of Kai's punches and then throw him into a wall.  
  
"You know Kai, at this rate I'm not even going to break into a sweat. I don't think I'll bother with the four of you. It's pointless," she said standing there with her arms folded. She looked up at Kai with a knowing twinkle in her eye.  
  
Kai put his head down and clenched his teeth and fists. "No."  
  
"What was that? You don't stand a chance against me, let alone Mishima. I suppose you want them to win," she continued looking at Ray and Tyson who were also getting angry.  
  
"No!" he shouted launching himself at her. He swung a punch wide of her head, a decoy. He then sent a full strength punch into her mid section. She was thrown back from the force of the punch that had barely touched her. She landed in a heap behind Gramps and Hilary who jumped to their feet to see if she was alright.  
  
"Nicely done," she said panting, struggling to catch back her breath. Ray and Tyson looked at him in surprise then went to check on Nanasi. She fainted before they got there.  
  
That night, Kai stood looking at the stars from the roof of the shrine that was connected to Gramps's outer wall. He didn't understand the event of earlier in the day. Somehow, he had brought enough rage out that from one punch that had barely touched Nanasi, had shot her across the room and into the wall. It had powerful enough to crack two of her ribs. Gramps was forcing her to spend the night at the Dojo, planning on keeping her there for the rest of her stay.  
  
Ray and Tyson were returning from taking her things from the warehouse, while Hilary was inside helping Lana with dinner.  
  
"Hey, Kai!" Ray called as they approached the wall. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Kai replied coldly, turning his head in the opposite direction.  
  
"Gee, sorry for being concerned," Tyson muttered as they walked into the Dojo.  
  
"Give the guy a break Tyson. He just beat one of the strongest fighters he ever met with a single blow out of rage. I think he's got some things to ponder. I just wish Nanasi was well enough to talk to him," Gramps said tipping water out of a bowl.  
  
"How is she anyway Gramps?" Tyson asked putting her things down.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They turned around to see Nanasi standing outside her room. She had only her bikini and pants on because the bandages gave no room for clothes as they were bulky.  
  
"Nanasi, what are you doing out of bed?" Ray asked.  
  
"What's it look like?" she replied coldly, glaring at him.  
  
"I think you should go back little lady, we don't want you doing any more damage," Gramps said as she moved towards them, slightly wincing. She ignored him and made her way along the verandah.  
  
'How is it possible, I barely touched her and she flew the full length of the room? I know that she was somehow planning it, but I don't think she expected it to that magnitude' his thoughts were interrupted when he heard shouting from the Dojo. Ray ran out and looked up to Kai.  
  
"Have you seen Nanasi? She's left her room with her broken ribs and all," Ray shouted.  
  
"No," Kai answered before turning his back on Ray.  
  
He'd been sitting out for an hour, and it had been half an hour since Ray said Nanasi was missing. Kai decided he might as well go and see if they'd found her yet. He went to get up, and then saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He stiffened.  
  
"Don't be such a chicken," Nanasi's voice said out of the dark. She emerged.  
  
"How did you get up here?" he asked remembering she still had two broken ribs. Then he noticed she was only wearing her bikini and jeans. The bandages he'd wrapped around her mid section were now gone.  
  
"What?" she asked coldly as he stared at her.  
  
"You're supposed to have two broken ribs, there is no way you could have gotten up here," he said. She shrugged and sat over the edge.  
  
"What can I say, I heal quickly, or don't feel my injuries," she replied simply. He stood there for a moment, just staring at her. Then she spoke again.  
  
"I can tell you don't understand how you could have given me two broken ribs with barely a touch from your punch, as strong as it was. I'll tell you why." He stood there for a moment unsure of whether he wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sit down," she ordered. He hesitated and then did as he was told.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"That blast of rage you felt is what the Fight God is after. Something inside you triggers and gives you those blasts of sudden rage and power. He's going to try and get you angry when you meet him. So you have to try and stop letting your rage get the better of you," she explained.  
  
Kai sat silent for a moment, and then he turned to talk to her. But she was gone.  
  
You like??? Please Review, and you'll find out what happens next!  
  
Krayon 


	9. An attack and here comes a beyblade batt...

( Hi di hi di ho! How ya all doin. I've nearly finished this story on my computer but I'm purposely taking my time to update cause no one will review!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Luv ya all Krayon Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, Tekken, Bloody Roar but do own new characters and Bit beasts!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kai and Ray walked into the Dojo training room, but stopped when they heard Nanasi moving around. They looked at each other and peeked around the corner. She was practicing by herself, kicking and punching swiftly as well as flipping backwards, forwards and sideways.  
  
"She's quick," Ray murmured as she performed a flying kick and then rolled so she was facing the opposite direction and punched out.  
  
"What did you expect? I'm more interested in how she knew where Nina was," Kai replied. Then something, a thought, hit him. He stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Morning Nanasi," Kai said as Ray stepped out behind him. Suddenly a sword was flung just above his head. She narrowed her eyes before straightening up while Kai and Ray glanced at the sword and gulped.  
  
"What is it? Where are the others?"  
  
"They're coming; I have something to ask you. You say Nina's after me because the Fight God ordered her to. Then why is Mishima after me?" Nanasi stared at him for a moment.  
  
"I'm not really sure I understand," she said slowly sitting down cross legged. Kai and Ray sat in front of her while she folded her arms and thought.  
  
"Mishima kidnapped Kenny and Max, and then they tried to get me too. But they have no real reason to attack me do they? Why would he want me to compete so badly like this?"  
  
"I hate to say this to you Kai, but I don't," she said softly closing her eyes. "I can only tell you that Mishima always eventually gets what he wants."  
  
"How come you know so much about Mishima anyway?" Ray asked. "I only know what I read or heard from travelling fighters in the village."  
  
"I have met Heihachi Mishima once, through his grandson, Jin Kazama. Mishima immediately tried to attack me; he felt I was corrupting his grandson. He also found something out about me that I had tried to hide for so many years and revealed it to Jin and the other fighters in the group, Jin felt nothing towards it, but the others feared me immensely and I had to flee." She opened her eyes, they were slightly cold and if she had been able to look at Mishima in that moment probably would have killed him.  
  
"What did he reveal?" Hilary asked walking in.  
  
"I have hid that for seventeen years, do you think I'm going to just up and reveal it to you kids now?" she replied coldly.  
  
"One, we aren't that much younger and Kai is seventeen too, and two if it's going to involve us we want to know," Ray said stubbornly as Nanasi stood up. She stared at him coldly and then moved closer to him.  
  
"The last person that wanted to know isn't on this plain today, I destroyed them. All because they saw, do you want the same?" he gulped and shook his head. "Let us continue the training then." She sauntered off to the far side of the room.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Hilary asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ray, Kai and Tyson will work together in increasing the speed of their movements, Hilary I'll work with you today," with that they got down to work.  
  
At lunch Nanasi sat against a wall while they ate.  
  
"Won't you eat Nanasi?" Hilary asked taking her a plate of food.  
  
"I eat only at night," Nanasi replied not moving.  
  
"But you can't survive on one meal a day!" Tyson exclaimed staring at her.  
  
"But I do," she replied opening her eye. Her visor flashed as she shut her eyes again.  
  
"Even Kai can't manage on just one meal a day. He's got to have lunch and dinner," Hilary said taking the food back and giving it to Tyson who took it in relish. Nanasi's eyes opened suddenly. She glanced around the room.  
  
"What's wrong Nanasi?" Ray asked looking at her in concern as she stood up. She was about to answer when a knife hurtled near her head, making her duck. There was a glint over the wall and she sprinted after the attacker.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked getting up and then shouting with a mouth full of food. Kai and Ray ran after Nanasi.  
  
"Who was that?" Ray asked as he ran beside Kai.  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out," he answered as they caught up to Nanasi. She had pulled out her blade and slid to a stop before firing it at the attacker. It hit them in the back of their leg, making them collapse.  
  
They sprinted forward and grabbed them about the scruff of their shirt. Nanasi caught her blade as it flew by.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai demanded.  
  
"No need to ask that," Ray said pointing out the MFG badge on their arm. Nanasi appeared and pulled off their helmet. She dropped it in surprise.  
  
"You're only a kid," Nanasi said in shock.  
  
"So, I'm just as good a blader as you are," she retorted.  
  
"Why are you working for Mishima? Wait, don't I know you?" Nanasi asked looking at her carefully. She looked about thirteen and had on a black jumpsuit with MFG markings on them.  
  
"He made me do it, otherwise he won't teach me to fight. He got wind of your entry and there's a note attached to that knife," she replied. "And yes you do. We met in Emerald City. My names Henna and you helped me with those fighters."  
  
Nanasi's face changed to a thoughtful look and then to one of recognition.  
  
"Fox?" she asked. Henna nodded.  
  
"I've got to learn to defend myself better or they're going to catch me," she said. Nanasi narrowed her eyes at her for a moment; making her cower. She then picked her up by the shirt and brought her closer to her before whispering to her in a deathly tone.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
When they returned to the Dojo Hilary and Tyson emerged with the note and knife.  
  
"Oh, you caught them did you?" she asked looking up from the note. "Hey, it's a kid."  
  
"Yes," Nanasi said as the girl limped behind her. She led her into the Dojo where they all sat down, surrounding the girl.  
  
"Listen to me Henna; it won't do you any good to work with Heihachi. Is Jin still with him?" Nanasi asked; her eyes constantly narrowed at her.  
  
"No, Mishima calls Jin a traitor. Jin is coming to the tournament because he says Mishima is evil but I-" Nanasi cut in.  
  
"Listen Henna, Mishima will not help you in the way you wish. Yes he will train you but then you must do his way. Leave him and you will become the world champion blader you want to be," she finished folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah, and who will teach me to fend against myself from Fox and the others from Tylon?"  
  
"It should come naturally, you know that," Nanasi replied unmoved.  
  
"But it still isn't enough. I won't leave Mishima," Henna replied stubbornly.  
  
"Then leave here, and don't you dare run here for help if you find out what I say is true," Nanasi growled standing over her. Henna stood up too and glared at her.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get a blade battle against you," Henna said standing up.  
  
"Why? Isn't Mishima teaching you to fight with your hands? You have to battle with your blade?"  
  
"His partner is teaching Mishima's students Beyblading as a possibility for Heihachi to enter a team in next season's circuit. I will prove that I'm worthy by beating you," Henna said pointing at her. "I challenge you to a Bey battle!" Nanasi looked at her.  
  
"Why do you want to battle her? Me, Kai and Ray are the world champions," Tyson said trying to butt in. Kai looked at her carefully, and then he noticed the ear and mouth piece hidden beneath her hair.  
  
"What? Is Heihachi's good doctor telling you what to do? You following orders? Please, don't bother embarrassing yourself anymore Mishima," Nanasi said slightly raising her voice so it would be received by the people on the other end.  
  
Henna looked taken aback by the fact that Nanasi knew.  
  
"I accept your challenge," Nanasi accepted smirking.  
  
"One battle, sudden death match," Hilary said starting them off. Nanasi took out her black, bright green and silver blade. Tyson, Ray and Kai got a good look at it for the first time. It was in a similar design to Kai's; relatively basic looking with two sharp, odd shaped blades.  
  
"Her blade looks cool," Ray remarked as she waited for Henna to prepare herself beside Tyson's practice stadium. Henna took out a red, black and grey blade. It looked like it had been shaped into a sort of flame design.  
  
"Ready?" Hilary asked the pair. Henna nodded nervously while Nanasi just smirked and shut her eyes. "3.2.1. Let It Rip!"  
  
Henna went for a quick but unbalanced launch. On Hilary's call Nanasi's eyes had shot open and her visor flashed green. She went for a quick, balanced and powerful launch, creating sparks when she hit the dish.  
  
"Go Nanasi!" Tyson shouted. She smirked at Henna, showing an edge to Henna.  
  
"You aren't so great! Me and Lygon can beat you," Henna shouted.  
  
"Lygon?" Ray asked looking at Tyson.  
  
"Lygon! Go!" Her blade bit began to glow and a beam of light shot out from her blade.  
  
"You think that measly cat is going to scare me, attack sequence begin!" Nanasi shouted.  
  
"Man, I wish Dizzi were here so she could give us the low down," Tyson said watching as Nanasi's blade swept past Lygon.  
  
"No problem," Dizzi's voice answered from behind them. Hilary had Dizzi perched on her knee, Dizzi's camera focused on the battle.  
  
"When Kenny was taken they didn't take his lap top because Dizzi was being recharged. I went and saw Chief's mum and she said I could take it," Hilary said typing into Dizzi.  
  
"What you got Dizzi?" Ray asked sitting next to Hilary and looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Henna has only newly acquired Lygon so they're not completely connected. Henna's blade has been programmed for high speed and attack. She has a low level of endurance and defence though," Dizzi said. They turned and watched as Lygon roared in frustration at the quick moving blade.  
  
"What's Nanasi doing?" Tyson asked as she just stood there smirking. Her blade was doing lightning fast rings around Henna's blade.  
  
"Stop running off and fight!" Henna shouted in frustration as Nanasi dodged another attack from Lygon.  
  
"I'm not running; merely having a little fun before I strike the final blow," she said narrowing her eyes as she turned to look fully at Henna. Henna took a step back and cowered slightly.  
  
'What is she doing?' Kai thought to himself. They then gasped as they saw her visor light up.  
  
"Let's show this minor Mishima servant," Nanasi shouted clenching her fist in front of her face. "Dreyfax! Speed waves circle manoeuvre!" Her blade began to glow and then launched it self in to a circling manoeuvre.  
  
"What on earth?" Tyson said as the blade disappeared.  
  
"Watch out Henna, you're about to experience a true power that can only be wielded by those who can control the power," she announced before throwing her arm in the air.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Attack!" She threw her head back and the visor flashed again. The blade reappeared and shot across at Lygon, leaving a trail of fire in the dish. Lygon roared before flying out of the dish.  
  
"What? No way!" Henna exclaimed watching her blade land on the grass. Nanasi caught her blade, blowing away the smoke issuing from it.  
  
"Get out of here Henna, and tell Mishima that I await the day we meet again," Nanasi said scowling slightly. Henna sighed and picked up her blade.  
  
"Thanks Nanasi, I now know how much I need to improve," she said looking at her blade. Nanasi nodded. Henna had a sudden look of realisation suddenly. "Oh wait!" she shouted as Nanasi began to walk away.  
  
"What is it?" Nanasi growled. Henna limped towards her.  
  
"I have a letter for you from Jin Kazama," Henna handed her a piece of paper. She smiled again and then left the Dojo. Nanasi looked at the note in her hand and then shoved it in her pocket as Ray, Tyson and Hilary ran over.  
  
"Wow! What a battle," Tyson said jumping in front of her. She scowled and then looked towards the wall.  
  
"You really had her in line the whole way, without your bit beast even coming out of the blade!" Hilary added excitedly, holding Dizzi.  
  
Yeah, whatever," Nanasi replied walking away, only to find Kai in her path. He was frowning slightly but didn't say anything and moved out of her way with a nod. She marched into the Dojo.  
  
Kai sat in the Dojo, his eyes shut and arms folded. He was alerted to a shift in the air as someone walked silently into the Dojo. He opened his eyes and was alerted it was Nanasi, her visor flashed as she silently walked out. He got up carefully and hurried out after her.  
  
She walked to the Beydish and looked up at the stars before sighing and shaking her head.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" she growled turning to his hiding place in the shadows.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he replied just as coldly. She turned to look at him.  
  
"That's none of your concern," she answered fiercely. Her coldness was actually putting him on edge.  
  
"Then why are you at the Beystadium?" he persisted stepping forward into the light.  
  
"Can't a blader have a private session?" she asked.  
  
"Are we at Tyson's house?" he replied sarcastically. She laughed, the first time he'd actually seen her laugh with amusement and not anger.  
  
"Yes, I suppose there is no such thing as privacy within these walls," she said looking at the stars again.  
  
"Well then, I propose a little battle," Kai said cunningly. He took out his blade.  
  
"I don't think so, I'm going to bed." She walked back to the Dojo.  
  
"What? You refuse to battle me?" Kai stammered watching her leave. He recovered himself. "Oh, I see. You're afraid to battle me."  
  
"No, I'm just not fool enough to fall for Tyson's old 'oh let me guess your afraid' trick. I've heard he pulled that on you many times," she replied and went back to her room.  
  
Kai stood there for a moment and then slammed his fist against a tree. 'Damn, I wanted to find out just how much power her Bit beast possesses. It can't be more than what we've faced, especially the Biovolt Bit beasts.' He sat down against the tree and tweaked Dranzer.  
  
You like??? Please Review, and you'll find out what happens next!  
  
Krayon 


	10. Here we go again!

Oh my golly golly gosh! Two reviewers! Thanks dudes. Don't forget to tell your friends and definitely keep reading, because the action is just starting! Any suggestions let me know!  
  
Kr: I luv reviews!!! (SUGAR HIGH)  
  
Kai: I hate it when this happens. *grimaces*  
  
Ray: reminds me of Max.  
  
Kai: That's what I hate.  
  
Kr: Shaddup! I don't own Beyblades, Tekken or Bloody Roar, but the other kids are all mine. Mine! Mine! MINe! MINE! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ray:*shakes his head* uhuh, not good.  
  
Kai:*Grabs Krayon by the waist and carries her out of the room* you need a dunk in the pool.  
  
Kr: Whee!  
  
Chapter 9!!!  
  
First arrivals  
  
The next morning Nanasi was up early and taking them on a jog around the town.  
  
"Ugh, I hate this whole jogging thing," Tyson said between breaths.  
  
"Stop your complaining Tyson, you may have gotten faster but you're still not fast enough so you need to lose a couple more pounds," Nanasi replied frowning at him.  
  
"Yeah, besides look at the sunrise," Hilary said as they ran towards the beach. Suddenly Nanasi stopped in her tracks. Standing on the beach was Nina.  
  
"Long time no see or beating should I say Nina," Nanasi said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut it kid. The boy is coming with me this time," Nina said narrowing her eyes at Kai.  
  
"Ok, you want to tell me why the Fight God wants him?" Nanasi said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Hilary asked looking at Nanasi.  
  
"I don't know. I have orders to get the boy, who told you the Fight God wanted the boy?" Nina asked slightly confused at how Nanasi had received the information.  
  
"Along the pipeline," Nanasi replied simply.  
  
"Well, hand him over," Nina said taking a step towards him.  
  
"Sure, but you have to get through all four of us first," Nanasi said getting into a ready stance. The other three hesitated and then did the same.  
  
"What? Don't you kids realise yet none of you three stand a chance against me?" Nina asked smugly.  
  
"Don't listen to her. You kids have come a long way and I believe you can each beat her in your own right," Nanasi hissed. They nodded and each took a step forward.  
  
"Hey Nina, how's it feel to get back some of your own medicine?" Tyson shouted as she looked at them in disbelief.  
  
"Let's do this," Ray said.  
  
"Right," the other three replied. They jumped towards her, Nanasi in the lead. She took a flying kick at her, but Nina managed to duck and then tried to uppercut her.  
  
"Not happening!" Ray shouted planting a punch in her side. She flew to the side and landed on the sand. Hilary ran forward and kicked her feet out from underneath her as she tried to stand up. She fell down again. Kai stood by, uneager to approach her, sensing his danger.  
  
"What? Don't you want a piece of me too?" Nina spat struggling to get up. Kai folded his arms and gave her a smug smile.  
  
"Why? They'll do it for me," he replied. The other three laughed.  
  
"Rah!" Nina said jumping towards Kai. He unfolded his arms took a step back and then back hammer punched her as she approached him. She was thrown back into a palm tree and lay still.  
  
Kai stood still for a moment and then held his knuckles. Nanasi walked up beside him and nodded slowly.  
  
"Nice hit," she commented. She then laughed a little. "Hurt huh?" they laughed as they jogged back to the Dojo.  
  
"Nina, you disappoint me. How hard can it be to get a mere child?" the dark, tall figure demanded. Nina cowered under his glare.  
  
"The girl keeps interfering, she's even training the three that are left to defend themselves," Nina replied softly, too scared to raise her voice very loud.  
  
"No matter, you will have a chance at all four at the tournament. You are entered, as am I. You had better not fail me there. It is in two weeks at Mishima Island stadium." With that he disappeared.  
  
"Stupid girl, you'll pay," Nina snarled clutching her side as she sank to her knees.  
  
A week later the four travelled to the town that was the only link to Mishima Island, in the company of Tyson's Gramps.  
  
"It really wasn't necessary for you to come you know Gramps," Tyson said as they walked down the road.  
  
"There ain't any way I'm going to miss out on this tournament, I'd always wanted to see it," Gramps said, his eyes sparkling as he thought of the possibilities.  
  
"I hope you don't plan on entering," Nanasi said politely. It amazed Kai how she could be so cold to him and the others but she showed a lot of respect to Gramps. "It's not just a whole lot of upcoming experts. They are all experts in their respective arts."  
  
"Hell no, but it will be fun to watch, those scat cats are going to show off some real skill out there," Gramps said as they passed an intersection.  
  
"How far are we now?" Hilary asked Dizzi.  
  
"Uh. I think-"  
  
"We're here," Nanasi announced as they topped the hill. Down below the town was spread out and over the town; on the horizon they could see the Island.  
  
"Mishima Island," Ray said staring out onto the horizon. Nanasi began to walk to the side of the road.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tyson asked as he and Kai looked at her.  
  
"Picking up a parcel," she said reaching into a bush and pulling out a brown paper covered package. It had a note attached to it.  
  
"What's it for?" Ray asked as they sat down around her. She stuffed it into her pack.  
  
"Forget about that, my friend left us the format and rules," she said and began to read. "No formal rules apply except that if a participant is knocked out or killed they are automatically out of the competition."  
  
"Killed?" Hilary stammered.  
  
"What did you expect Hilary, this is the last true tournament in the world," Ray said.  
  
"Beyblades can be used as a weapon against another competitor or their blade. Swords or other such weapons are also permitted."  
  
"Way cool!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Hey little dude, you could have brought your Kendo stick," Gramps added.  
  
"I think a sword would have been better," Nanasi replied reaching into the bushes again. She produced two swords, of equal length.  
  
"Whoa, are they yours?" Tyson asked eyeing them.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see my friend took care of them for me," Nanasi replied inspecting them closely. She then tied them around her waist and stood up. "Let's go."  
  
They arrived in the town at night fall and stopped at a small lodge.  
  
"We'll leave for the island at about two o'clock, catch the two o'clock ferry from Mishima ferry port, I'll meet you over there," Nanasi said leaving them to sleep.  
  
"What does she mean? Isn't she coming with us?" Hilary asked nervously.  
  
"Obviously not," Kai replied his hands behind his head as he lay on the bed.  
  
"I wonder why not?" Ray wondered aloud. 'So do I,' Kai thought to himself.  
  
"She's probably got an agenda she's got to stick to," Gramps said with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't she be staying with us to catch the ferry?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Who cares, what matters now is that we stay alive until tomorrow and onwards for that matter," Kai said lying down to sleep.  
  
"Okay, I'll take second watch, Tyson you take the first, that way we won't have to worry about waking you up," Ray said getting into his bed.  
  
"Oh gees, alright. Since you put it that way," Tyson said sitting on the lounge.  
  
At about three Ray swapped with Kai. Kai sat on the lounge deep in his own thoughts.  
  
'If Nanasi's right and the Fight God is after me I'm going to have to really block him out of my thoughts. It's going to be tough but I'm going to beat him. It's just another step to perfection,' Kai thought to himself. He heard a noise outside the window and jumped to his feet.  
  
He ran to the window and looked out. There was Nanasi, standing over another MFG soldier. She looked up, gave what resembled a smile and then nodded. Kai smirked and left the window. 'Great, here I am keeping watch for no reason. No matter, I'll just practice that mind blockage Nanasi taught me.'  
  
The next morning they walked around the town, looking at the market stalls and tourists sites.  
  
"Ooh, look at that," Hilary said picking up a glass figurine.  
  
"That is the mythical God of Fight, he is the most powerful and dangerous being around," the stall owner said taking it from her. "There is a truly wonderful tale about the God of Fight. Would you like to hear it?"  
  
They looked at each other before nodding.  
  
"Good, good. Please come into the restaurant and I will make you lunch," he said taking the figurine with him. Once they were all seated and eating he began the story.  
  
"The God of Fight ruled the land at one stage in history. He would allow anyone to challenge him and if they could defeat him then he would be banished to the Angkor shrine. But everyone that challenged would never return from the battling grounds to tell of his technique, every single person was killed." They looked at each other.  
  
"One day, a mysterious person arrived in the town near to the Fight God's palace. Many of the warriors there could sense this person's power and felt that the downfall of the God of Fight was drawing nearer and so they evacuated the town. So no one ever knew what happened to that person. Some say however that the person contained a special gene that allowed it to beat the God of Fight and if he should be re-released from Angkor that he should seek all fighters and seek the gene. The mysterious Devil Gene."  
  
"Do you think that he will ever be released?" Hilary asked nervously.  
  
"My dear, I believe he has already been released. Everyone in this town fears this years King if the Fist tournament. He seeks all martial artists, he wants to obtain the blood of a Devil Gene, so he may become the all time powerful lord of the world," the stall owner said in barely a whisper.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Kai asked coldly. They all looked at him, he had his arms folded and eyes shut a smirk on his face.  
  
"Have you not heard of the martial artists going missing all over the world, even Jun Kazama, wife of the great Kazuya has gone missing. Believed dead. Poor Jin, he had to go to his Grandfather Mishima," the stall owner said looking extremely mournful at the person's loss.  
  
At two o'clock they arrived at the ferry terminal and waited to be boarded. The ferry was huge, one of the newest and biggest available on the market.  
  
"All competitors and support crews of the Mishima King of The Fist tournament please board the ferry, any supporters are to wait for the two thirty ferry," a voice announced over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Alright guys! Let's go!" Tyson said excitedly. He ran onto the ferry with Hilary close on his heels. Ray followed them but at a slower pace, Kai walked on with Gramps.  
  
When they were on a soldier was walking around taking competitors names.  
  
"Do you think Nanasi registered us?" Hilary asked anxiously.  
  
"Sure dudes, why wouldn't she?" Gramps replied, although he was looking at the soldier nervously too. He had his Kendo stick with him and held it like a walking stick, leaning on it.  
  
"Name?" the soldier asked eyeing Kai and Ray in particular. "You guys are just kids."  
  
"What's your point?" Tyson retorted.  
  
"The names Kai Hiwitari," Kai answered not moving from his position on the wall. It was true that they were by far the youngest there.  
  
"I see, well then you are registered here, and I'm guessing you are Ray, Tyson, Hilary and the support crew consists of one entry," he said looking at Gramps.  
  
"Yep! That's me dude," he said waving his stick.  
  
"Right," the soldier said slowly, looking at Gramps strangely.  
  
"Is Nanasi over there yet?" Tyson asked the soldier.  
  
"I have no Nanasi registered on this list," the soldier replied and walked away.  
  
"What? No Nanasi? What's going on?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"I could ask the same question," Ray said.  
  
"Cool it dudes, Nanasi probably registered under another name," Gramps said settling himself cross legged on the floor.  
  
"He's right, I really don't think we need to worry about Nanasi," Kai said from his position against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, but what if she was registered under Nanasi and Heihachi recognised her name and made something happen to her," Hilary replied in a worried tone.  
  
"I highly doubt that as I saw her last night," Kai answered. The others looked at him strangely.  
  
"We are now arriving at Mishima Island, please take all rubbish with you and I hope you enjoyed your journey," a female steward said over the speakers.  
  
Krayon 


	11. The Opening Ceremony

Hey guys, this story is really coming along well, please review me, I don't like to add chapters unless people review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar characters, but the others are mine so don't use them unless I give you permission please! ````` Chapter 10  
  
The opening ceremony  
  
When they stepped off the ferry they looked up in total awe at the stadium.  
  
"It's huge!" Tyson exclaimed squinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Wow, Heihachi's really all gone out this year," another competitor said as he walked with a companion.  
  
"It's bigger than the China Towers," Ray said as they walked towards it. Kai however was unfazed at the sight of the stadium. He was trying to see what the other competitors looked like.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen Nanasi yet," Hilary hissed as they followed other fighters into the stadium. They watched as a man in a black hooded jumper brushed past them, he looked pretty moody. When he saw them he frowned.  
  
"What are you kids doing here?" he growled. His voice was very deep and articulate.  
  
"We're competing, got a problem with that?" Tyson replied. Jin smirked and then his eyes fell upon something behind them. He smirked again.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show your face," he said looking past the kids. They turned around to look. Behind was someone else, cloaked in dark blue. They wore red combat pants, a black crop top and fingerless gloves with bladed guards similar to Kai's. They couldn't see the face, but recognised the voice.  
  
"Leave the kids alone Kazama," Nanasi said.  
  
"Why? They're not going to stand a chance in the tournament," Kazama replied.  
  
"Apart from the fact that I trained them, I think a couple might even be competing against you in the finals," she said taking off her hood. Underneath she had red tattoos in shark fin shapes along her cheeks, about four either side. Her hair was tied back in four ponytails, two on either side of her head, but she also let a lot of her bangs hang out so they hid her true identity.  
  
"I see you got my package," he said with a smug smile.  
  
"Why have you got Henna in with Mishima?" Nanasi demanded.  
  
"Because, I needed to know what he was doing while I was in Brisbane," Jin replied.  
  
"You were in Australia?" she said looking at him strangely.  
  
"I needed to relearn a new style; I want nothing to do with the Mishima Group." Nanasi shrugged. Jin nodded to her and then walked into the stadium.  
  
"How come you wore different clothes, we didn't even recognise you," Hilary asked.  
  
"Obviously that was the idea," Kai replied coldly. "What's the big idea Nanasi?"  
  
"You didn't seriously think I'd be able to set foot back here without Mishima trying to get me if I even looked remotely like Nanasi did you?" she said. The wind picked up blowing her hair and white ribbons across her face.  
  
'She really does look nothing like Nanasi, she seems harder,' Kai thought to himself.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tyson asked. Nanasi pulled out some sheets of paper and gave them each one.  
  
"Here is a program, when we get inside you'll see the order table," Nanasi said beginning to walk away. They looked at the program.  
  
3.00pm - Opening Ceremony 3.30pm - Competitor Introductions 4.00pm - Heihachi Mishima opening speech 5.00pm - Rules and regulations of tournament 5.30pm - Competition format revealed  
  
"Mishima must really be able to speak," Hilary said examining her programme as she caught up to Nanasi.  
  
"No, he just likes to drag out the ceremony so he can see if there are any worthy opponents," Nanasi muttered. Suddenly she pulled her hood up around her head. "What are they doing here?" she hissed.  
  
They looked to see where she was looking; in a corner of the stadium were a tall blonde man and a short balding man.  
  
"Who are they?" Ray asked in interest.  
  
"Never mind who they are, just be very wary if they speak to you and even more careful if you compete against them. I would advise you to use your blades against them," she said and turned to look in another corner. Here they saw a tall man with glasses and long hair, tied back. He was wearing similar clothes to Ray.  
  
"Who's that?" Ray asked eagerly, seeing a fellow Chinaman.  
  
"That's Long; would you like to meet him Ray?" Nanasi asked walking over.  
  
"Would I ever," Ray replied. He ran after Nanasi. Long looked up as the group approached.  
  
"Hello Long, I see you have come out of isolation," Nanasi greeted him. He stood up.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked, not recognising Nanasi. She lifted her hood slightly.  
  
"Nanasi, you remember don't you, don't say my name too loud though," she hissed looking around.  
  
"It's good to see you," Long said with a nod of his head. He looked at Ray.  
  
"This is Ray, one of my students," Nanasi said pushing Ray forward.  
  
"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ray said politely, offering his hand. Long looked at him critically, worrying Ray. Then his frowning face was cut by a pleasant smile.  
  
"It's good to see a fellow countryman competing. But don't think that means I'm going to go easy on you here," Long said pleasantly shaking Ray's hand.  
  
"What brings you out?" Nanasi asked.  
  
"Someone is taking my identity, I have to find him. I heard about this tournament and I'm hoping I should run into him here," Long replied. "Have you seen Uriko? She's here with me but I lost her at the entrance."  
  
"Can't say I have, I'll send her over here if we do though," Nanasi said beginning to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Chin caro," a voice said from behind her. She turned around.  
  
"What do you want Tsukagami?" Nanasi asked.  
  
"Hey, no need to be so nasty. Can't we just put the past behind us," said the blue haired girl waving her hands in front of her. Nanasi looked at her critically before taking the hand Tsukagami offered.  
  
They walked through the stadium, the others following them.  
  
"So what is my seventeen year old nemesis doing teaching before I am?" Tsukagami asked as they made their way to the main arena.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know," Nanasi replied.  
  
"Hey, well I'll catch you later, I see Uriko over there."  
  
"Well tell her Long's looking for her over near the entrance. Tell her I said hey," Nanasi said walking in another direction. But not before shaking hands.  
  
"Who was that?" Hilary asked as they moved into the waiting arena.  
  
"Alice Tsukagami. She loathed me as I was travelling through her town, so much so I decided to stay for several months just to spite her," Nanasi replied.  
  
"Yeah? How come she called you Chin caro?" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"An alias I often fight under, and that I will be fighting under while I'm here, so it might be an idea for you to address me by that name okay?" There was an announcement.  
  
"All competitors to the main arena for the competitors' introductions!" They followed Nanasi; or Chin caro to the main arena. Music and performers danced across the arena as all the fighters entered to the roar of the audience.  
  
"Hmph, it's just like competing at a Beyblade tournament," Kai said folding his arms.  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Hey! Where's Nan. I mean Chin caro?" Hilary asked. They looked around but couldn't find Chin caro anywhere.  
  
"She's probably making it look like she doesn't know anyone here," Ray suggested, looking around the stadium.  
  
"It really is huge!" Tyson said waving at the crowd. Suddenly the stadium went silent. It went dark in the stadium, with one spotlight directed at a stage. A man appeared on the stage and walked up to a microphone.  
  
"Welcome one and all to my fourth King of the Fist tournament. This year's tournament has been slightly altered to accommodate the increasing popularity of the sport Beyblade. I would like it to be known that Beyblades shall be used as weapons against any without." He glanced around the stadium. His gaze stopped on their little group, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Err. he gives me the creeps," Hilary said trying to hide behind Tyson and Kai. He looked at another competitor, it was Chin caro, she was standing nearby and near her was Jin Kazama. Hilary had hold of Dizzi. She decided to open her up.  
  
"Dizzi, see if you can't start collecting stats," Ray said as Hilary started typing names in.  
  
"Too easy! Half of the tournaments entrants are in the computer system, which might I say; is so easy to tap into," Dizzi said bringing up profiles on the page.  
  
"We should find Chin caro after the ceremony," Kai stated as the man continued with his speech.  
  
"First of all Dizzi; who is this guy?" Tyson asked.  
  
"It's the leader of the Mishima Financial Group," Dizzi answered.  
  
"What? That's Heihachi Mishima?" Kai hissed.  
  
"That's right Kai, wouldn't have figured huh?" Dizzi teased.  
  
At six they left the stadium and went to the hotel where Chin caro had arranged a room for them.  
  
"So what have you got Dizzi?" Tyson asked sitting on the bed next to Hilary, reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Let's see, I managed to not only dig up their profiles but I've also got footage of some of them in battle," Dizzi replied opening the first file.  
  
"The first one she's got is Ling Xiaoyu," Hilary said looking at the screen.  
  
"Ah Ling, a sweet girl," a voice said at the door. They looked up. Long was standing there with another girl.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you don't try cracking on to her, remember what happened to Yugo?" the girl laughed.  
  
"Hello, this is Uriko, she too is competing in the tournament," Long said introducing her. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform.  
  
"Hey Long, how are you? It's nice to meet you Uriko," Ray said getting up and shaking her hand.  
  
"Hey, so all you guys are competing? Too cool," she said. She too had fangs like Ray which could be clearly seen when she smiled.  
  
"Excuse me for one moment," Long said walking across the room. He reached up and opened the window. He looked down and walked back to Uriko.  
  
Uriko nodded. "Much better."  
  
"Please, come in," Hilary said shutting Dizzi.  
  
"No, we came to just say hello and do a favour for a friend," Long replied with a wave of his hand while Uriko winked. They left.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Ray asked. Kai was about to answer when something jumped in through the window and rolled over the floor before standing up. The four jumped up in their ready positions, blades out.  
  
Ooh, creepy. Don't forget to check up and see what the intruder wants next time on DEVIL GENE!!!  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	12. Intruder?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar characters, but the others are mine so don't use them unless I give you permission please! ````` Chapter 11  
  
Research  
  
"Hey cool it," Chin caro said brushing her self off. She looked back out the window and caught something. She pulled Gramps in. "You forgot someone."  
  
"Hey dudes! What the hell did you guys think you were doing leaving me behind?" he said banging his Kendo stick on the floor.  
  
"Cool it Gramps, we've been hard in thought," Tyson said sitting back on the bed.  
  
"And training," Hilary said opening Dizzi. "We're studying our competitors."  
  
"That's all well and good, but you know that hand to hand combat is nothing like Beyblading. Your opponent is much more unpredictable especially for you guys because this will be your first fight against many of these fighters," Chin caro said taking off her cloak.  
  
"I see, but we should still find out all we can about our opponents," Hilary said continuing to type in Dizzi.  
  
"We were starting with Ling Xiaoyu before you interrupted," Kai said leaning on the wall.  
  
"Ling is a true martial artist even though she's only nineteen," Dizzi said.  
  
"What's your point?" Chin caro replied.  
  
"Yeah Dizzi dudette, Nanasi here is only seventeen and yet she could be classed as a true martial artist too," Gramps said in Chin caro's defence. Chin caro jumped up and clasped her hand over Gramps's mouth.  
  
"Shh, we don't want them to know!" she said eyeing the room.  
  
"I'm only reading what her file says," Dizzi retorted.  
  
"What else does it say Dizzi?" Hilary asked.  
  
"She was granted membership and a scholarship by Heihachi after the last tournament. I hear she left though because she was getting a bit bored, or maybe it was that she was going to leave if she didn't achieve much this tournament, she lost out in the quarter finals last tournament," Chin caro explained leaning on her arms as she lay on Hilary's bed.  
  
"Okay, what about. let me see. Anna Williams?" Hilary asked as Dizzi bought the file onto the screen.  
  
"Anna?" Chin caro said with a slight smirk. "You guys no doubt remember Nina?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Her last name is Williams."  
  
"What? No way!!! Anna is Nina's sister?" Tyson and Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Who'd have guessed?" Ray added shaking his head.  
  
"Anna and Nina underwent a process of cryogenic freezing and were re awakened sixteen years later. Nina was an assassin, still is but Anna and her fought all the time. Hello they were sisters am I saying things that would be obvious?" Chin caro said rubbing her forehead.  
  
Kai was thinking hard. 'What is it about Nanasi; she's not acting like Nanasi. This new character she's had to hide behind is changing her completely, but she seems really familiar too,' he thought to himself. He couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Anyway, when they were awoken Nina had no memory of her sister which greatly disappointed Anna. Anna was never ever really that happy with Nina's assassin occupation, but she learnt to cope with it during their time before their freezing. However when they were awakened Anna didn't want Nina to return to her occupation as an assassin. She tried to help Nina with her memories but to no avail, Nina could not remember anything about her sister. Anna's obviously entered to try and rekindle Nina's memory again," Chin caro finished shrugging. "Has Nina entered?"  
  
"Yes, but there's not much on her."  
  
"You don't seriously expect Nina, an assassin to put her stats up for anyone do you?" Kai retorted.  
  
"I suppose not," Hilary said looking back at the screen. "How about Julia Chang?"  
  
"Hmm, I think I've met Michelle Chang, but I can't remember her having a daughter," Chin caro said standing up. "Give me a look at that." Hilary moved over so that Chin caro could sit down.  
  
"I see Michelle has gone missing too. She hasn't entered the tournament. Says here that Julia was found by Michelle and raised as an American Indian. She learnt the same technique of martial arts as Michelle and now seeks out her adopted mother. Poor girl, I'll have to meet up with her and offer my condolences," Chin caro said with a sigh.  
  
"Now the next competitor on the list is Jin, good old Jin."  
  
"Who's Jin? How do you know him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Don't you remember that story Chin caro told us back home?"  
  
"Oh yeah, never mind," Tyson said rubbing the back of his head from where Gramps hit him with his Kendo stick.  
  
"He is one tough customer, a good friend though. When he wants to be, he managed to nab my battle costume from Mishima's holding house. Mishima hasn't seen it yet so he shouldn't recognise me just yet," Chin caro said pressing a key.  
  
"Who's next then?" Ray asked.  
  
"How about those guys we saw at the entrance today?" Tyson said taking an apple.  
  
Chin caro growled.  
  
"What? Obviously you're afraid of them then," Kai replied smugly.  
  
"Watch what you say," Chin caro hissed.  
  
'That's the Nanasi I know,' Kai thought to himself with a smirk. She typed a name into Dizzi.  
  
"This is Fox," she said turning the screen around so they could all see. "He's not your average human."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Dizzi said as she played the video. Fox was undergoing some kind of transformation.  
  
"That explains his name," Ray said as Fox finished transforming into a yellow fox.  
  
"He's a vicious killing machine, he shows no mercy and enjoys seeing his victims in pain," Chin caro explained as the video of Fox played through. "He works for a corporation called Tylon who study the actions and experiment on a species called Zoanthrope; these people have the ability to transform into animals."  
  
"Okay, but how come you're running from them then?" Kai asked snidely. Chin caro looked up and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Trust me, you don't really want to know," she said in a deathly whisper.  
  
"Right, anyway, what about the other guy?" Hilary asked seeing the sticky situation rising. Chin caro typed away on Dizzi.  
  
"Ah. nice soft keystrokes, I like your style," Dizzi said as Chin caro finished typing.  
  
"Thanks, this is Bakuryu, top hit man of Tylon. Obviously a good friend of Fox. Don't let his age fool you, he beat me once upon a time," she said remembering as the video played.  
  
"What's his transformation?" Tyson asked watching as Bakuryu began to glow. He changed into a strange creature with large paws and sharp claws. Ray laughed.  
  
"A mole? What kind of a deadly beast is that?" he laughed.  
  
"Watch," was Chin caro's reply. He charged at his opponent and ripped into their attack, knocking them unconscious. Ray stopped laughing.  
  
"I see," Kai said shutting his eyes again.  
  
"I certainly hope you do Kai, this is getting serious, one wrong move and any one of you won't be left standing on your own two feet," Chin caro said typing again.  
  
"Hey, you know I saw a guy out there that looked no older than us," Ray said thinking back to when they were walking into the stadium. He hadn't been able to see him properly because he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"His name is Yukichi Isarugi," Chin caro replied typing into the computer.  
  
"Is he a friend of Henna's?" Hilary asked.  
  
"More like a comrade, he works for Mishima, treats him like a son apparently. He even managed to give him a bit beast according to this, Windeleion," Chin caro said glancing at the screen.  
  
"Whoa! That is one powerful Bit beast, in this battle against Henna he managed to totally obliterate her blade, of course that was before she got her Bit beast," Dizzi said as the video played.  
  
"No way!" they cried as Windeleion appeared.  
  
"Great, another spoilt brat like Kai," Chin caro muttered looking away from the screen. Kai glared at her.  
  
'What's she know anyway?'  
  
"Is that all?" Kai asked coldly, shutting his eyes again.  
  
"No! You're forgetting the big man kids!" Gramps exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes, Mishima," Chin caro said with distaste and venom. "All you need to know is that at least one person defeats him every year, but that's probably because he only ever fights one person in the tournament."  
  
"You can't tell me that they are the only people competing in this lame tournament," Kai asked from his wall.  
  
"No, but in my opinion they are the only ones that you should worry about, of course there's King, Jack, Lei and several others that are always looking to defeat Mishima for world domination, but they generally don't offer a threat because they fight out of greed and not heart," Chin caro replied typing into Dizzi. "Here are the other entries, read them if you like, but I can tell you myself who your first battles are against."  
  
"Oh really, then why didn't you just show us those, no doubt we will be battling against unworthy opponents first up," Kai said getting up from his wall.  
  
"No, the battle format is decided by random selection," Chin caro said retyping into the lap top. "For example Ray's first opponent is. oh dear."  
  
"What is it?" Ray asked half dreading the answer.  
  
"Um. your first opponent is King," she said looking at the screen. She turned it so they could all see; on the page were profile pages on both Ray and the competitor named King.  
  
"What is he? Is he one of those Zoanthropes?" Ray asked looking at it in astonishment.  
  
"No, it's a mask, he used to be a professional wrestler, don't get confused though when they talk about Armour King, that's another person completely. They're good friends though."  
  
"Right," Ray said and then sat to focus on the battle.  
  
"Who am I against?" Tyson asked excitedly.  
  
"Lei Wulong, a police detective from China," Chin caro replied frowning. "I've never heard of him."  
  
"Oh goody, a policeman," Tyson said in sarcasm.  
  
"Hilary will be up against Henna," Chin caro said.  
  
"Oh, cool," Hilary said, slightly nervous but excited.  
  
"Kai, you will be versing Baek Doo San," her brow furrowed.  
  
"Yeah? Who's he?" Kai asked in a bored tone.  
  
"No idea, says here he's a Tae kwon do expert. Have fun and I expect you to win. Tae kwon do is one of the easiest arts to master," she said shutting Dizzi. "Night Dizzi."  
  
"Right and what if I don't?"  
  
"One, there is no chance that you'll get your friends back and two, you'll have to face me," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Good enough reason for me," he said with a sarcastic tone. She began to walk to the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Ray asked. She suddenly seemed to remember something and hit herself in the head.  
  
"Good point," she said walking back to the window.  
  
"That's not my point, who are you battling?" Ray asked.  
  
"I dunno, some girl named Christie Monteiro, night," Chin caro replied before jumping out the window.  
  
"Man, that girl is weird," Tyson said rubbing his head.  
  
"Watch it, remember she'll probably hear you," Hilary said. Suddenly a rock flew through the window and hit Tyson in the head. There was a piece of paper wrapped around it.  
  
"Ouch, what's it say?" Ray asked as Kai opened it. Tyson got up rubbing his head.  
  
"I heard that," Kai said with a smirk. They all laughed.  
  
Oh yeah, one more sleep and then the Competition begins!! Who will win? Who will lose, please come back to find out on DEVIL GENE! (I luv doing that, heh heh)  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	13. The King of the Fist Tournament Begins

Whoa! This is a pretty big chapter. Sorry for you guys that are in a hurry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar characters, but the others are mine so don't use them unless I give you permission please! ````` Chapter 12  
  
The King of the Fist tournament begins  
  
The next morning they were woken by hotel staff and then led to the stadium by Long and Uriko.  
  
"So, do you guys know what happens?" Long asked.  
  
"No, this is our first tournament," Ray replied.  
  
"I know, but I thought Nanasi would have told you," Long replied.  
  
"Yeah, what happens is the stadium has been split into four wings. A different pool will compete in another wing. Today they'll just be going through the pools," Uriko said as they walked through the hotel lobby.  
  
"After each battle the table will be displayed in the pool and updated as competitors are knocked out. When it is the final two in each pool the pools combine into one and they compete in a main arena that Mishima himself watches," Long explained as they walked to the stadium in the sunlight.  
  
"Who are you guys up against first?" Tyson asked eating a packet of chips as they walked.  
  
"I'm against Ling," Uriko stated happily smiling again, revealing her fangs.  
  
"I have to verse a man named Yee Naoi; I hear he's a nasty character. I'm not worried too much if I don't make it past the first round though. I hear the one I seek is in the city anyway," Long added shrugging.  
  
"Hey! Its Chin caro," Tyson said about to run over, but Kai grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"You idiot, you're going to blow her cover," Kai hissed.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry bout that," Tyson said fixing his shirt. Chin caro nodded at Kai in thanks and then disappeared with Jin Kazama.  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice said from behind the group. There was an administrator standing behind them. He bowed.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Are you the Bladebreakers entry?" he asked.  
  
"Too right my man, these dudes are the Bladebreakers, so what do you want?" Gramps said swinging his stick around.  
  
"I am to take you to your pools as a guardian because you are not over 18," he said bowing again.  
  
"It is alright, we can do it," Uriko said nodding towards Gramps and Long.  
  
"Yes, but an official must be present as well, I am sorry for any inconvenience, my name is Michael Chan. Please follow me," he said walking past them.  
  
"Are you apart of the Mishima group?" Long asked politely.  
  
"Yes, Mr Mishima asked me to take care of all of you during the tournament. He wishes for the younger competitors to not be bullied while competing as many of the older competitors do not feel that the younger ones stand a chance," Michael replied smiling.  
  
He led them inside the stadium. It was bright as the sunlight flowed in through the top.  
  
"Hey, didn't this stadium have a roof before?" Tyson asked in surprise as they all looked up.  
  
"Yes, Mr Mishima feels that it is more comfortable for a fighter if the surroundings are more natural, as you will find when you compete in the pools," Michael explained.  
  
"Master Ray, you are in the same pool as Mr Long, Pool C," Michael said handing him a piece of paper.  
  
"Uh oh," Ray said taking it. Long laughed.  
  
"Oh don't be such a worry wart my little friend, it shall be an interesting battle if we meet," Long replied clapping him on the back. Ray smiled.  
  
"Cool," he said high fiving him.  
  
"Miss Hilary, you are in the same pool as Miss Uriko, Pool B," Hilary looked at Uriko with a smile.  
  
"Way cool, hey don't think I'm going to go easy on you," Uriko said giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"No way, wouldn't have it any other way," Hilary replied.  
  
"Master Tyson is in Pool D with another under 18, Yukichi Isarugi," Michael said reading his list then handing a piece of paper to Tyson.  
  
"Aw shucks, isn't that the kid with the huge bit beast?" Tyson asked, slightly disappointed.  
  
"It is true that Master Yukichi is a powerful Beyblader, but in my own professional opinion is a weak fighter. Although I have not seen him for many months," Michael said with a frown. "Although I heard a rumour Mishima sent him for secret training to get his Mishima Karate and fighting style up to scratch."  
  
"Okay, we get the point, which Pool am I in?" Kai asked.  
  
"It seems Mishima thinks you can handle it with the big boys Kai," Gramps interrupted.  
  
"It seems that way sir, Mr Mishima has placed you in Pool A," Michael frowned at his list. "He must be crazy though, in that one is Jin Kazama, his grandson."  
  
"Jin is Mishima's grandson?" they all exclaimed in shock. Michael nodded.  
  
"Well, lead the way Michael," Gramps said tapping him on the shoulder with his Kendo stick.  
  
"Yes, of course Mr Granger," Michael replied and led them into the stadium and to their separate Pool arenas.  
  
Kai wasn't the first one up to fight. He'd be a little while down the line. His fight wasn't due to start until about eleven.  
  
"Hey kid, what you up to?" a huge blonde haired man in a green singlet and army combat pants asked him.  
  
"That's none of your business," Kai replied coldly. He then noticed he had a little girl on his shoulder.  
  
"Gee, sorry for asking. I'm Jack," he said offering his hand. The little girl jumped down and looked at Kai's face. "Hee hee," she began to giggle. "Funny face paint."  
  
"Huh?" he was slightly shocked at first and then began to growl.  
  
"Err. sorry about that," Jack said picking the little girl up. He hurried away with the little girl.  
  
'Totally weird,' Kai thought to himself and then looked up at the screen in the stadium, it showed all four battles taking place. A cheer went up in one of the arenas.  
  
"Come on Kai, let's go and see," a voice said from beside him. It was Alice, she was smiling brightly. "You don't have to stay at your arena you know?"  
  
"Oh, right," he said and followed her to another arena.  
  
"Are you in Pool A too?" Alice asked sitting in the stands of the Pool B arena.  
  
"Yes, are you?" he asked watching the battle about to take place.  
  
"No, I'm in Pool B. But Jin is in Pool A, good luck huh?" she gave a little laugh. "Looks like Uriko is up first, don't know who she's battling though."  
  
It was true, Uriko was about to fight, she still had her school uniform on with the addition of fingerless gloves that was padded around the knuckles. Standing across from her was a small girl with black hair, a Chinese robe and short black pants.  
  
"It's that girl, um. Ling Xiaoyu or something," Kai said remembering their conversation the night before.  
  
"Oh, her. I heard about her, she came third or something the last tournament," Alice said thinking.  
  
"Prepare for battle!" the referee shouted. Uriko pulled out her Beyblade, it was orange and brown. Ling took out her Beyblade which was blue and yellow. She placed it on the launcher attached to her arm.  
  
'Wow, an arm launcher. I suppose it saves having a launcher in your hand that you're going to have to throw away,' Kai thought, gripping his own launcher.  
  
"I hope I taught Uriko enough about Beyblading, she's only new to it and she doesn't have a Bit beast yet," Alice said thinking aloud.  
  
"Doesn't really matter does it, if she can fight?" Kai replied.  
  
"That's true, but she's had trouble fighting of late," Alice replied.  
  
"Begin!" the referee shouted. They both launched, Uriko tucking her launcher into her school top. She then ran straight at Ling who did a handstand and went to spin kick Uriko. Uriko slid in, taking Ling's arms out from underneath her. She then turned to her blade.  
  
"Get her!" Uriko shouted. Her blade left Ling's blade where it was and then fired it self at Ling. She ducked just in time.  
  
"Don't let that blade get near me!" she commanded her own blade which fired itself at the orange blade, knocking it away.  
  
Kai was starting to get bored, he looked up at the screen and then saw that Tyson was about to fight.  
  
"I gotta go," he said hurrying off the stand.  
  
"Okay, good luck Kai," Alice called still watching her sister.  
  
'It's only ten o'clock, Tyson had better not take long, my fights in an hour," he ran around one side of the separating wall which suddenly began to vibrate. When he arrived around the other side he found Tyson had managed to ram his opponent into the wall.  
  
"Oh yeah, come on Mr Policeman, meet my friend Dragoon!" Tyson said launching his blade at the man. The blade landed in front of him. "Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane attack!"  
  
'Obviously this guys doesn't own a blade otherwise Tyson would already have had his out,' Kai sat down and watched. He didn't realise he was sitting next to Ray.  
  
"Hey Kai, how's it going?" Ray asked looking away from the fight.  
  
"Fine. How's Tyson doing?"  
  
"Good considering, but I'd say he'd have this over in minute. This guy is pretty old, and he doesn't have a blade, so Tyson can use Dragoon to fight for him," Ray said as Dragoon slashed the man's front.  
  
The man tried to dodge Dragoon's swipes but he miscalculated one and Dragoon connected well enough to send Lei Wulong into the wall again; knocking him out.  
  
"Oh yeah, way to go Dragoon! One to us!" Tyson said as the crowd cheered. Gramps was jumping up and down waving his Kendo stick in the air.  
  
"You go Tyson! Yeah, that's my little dude!" he shouted.  
  
"That is totally embarrassing," Ray said cringing slightly. "How long till you fight?"  
  
"Next, right after those two guys," Kai replied pointing at the screen. It was the huge blonde guy; Jack and a smaller guy. Jack was beating him to a pulp.  
  
"How bout you?" Kai asked, not really caring as he got up and Ray followed.  
  
"I've already been, it was actually pretty easy. I didn't even need to use Driger," Ray replied smiling as they walked down the corridor to the Pool A arena. "I guess because he was a wrestler his movements weren't nearly as fast as mine." Kai laughed a little.  
  
A small man approached the pair as they walked into the arena back room.  
  
"Which one of you two is Kai Hiwitari?" he asked in an old and tired voice.  
  
"I am, what is it?" Kai asked coldly, his face emotionless.  
  
"Your up next, go and wait in the corridor leading to the arena," he said waving him off. Kai shook hands with Ray who wished him good luck before going to find a seat.  
  
As Kai walked into the corridor Jack came out, the little girl perched on his shoulder again.  
  
"Hey, good luck kid, not that you'd probably need it against him," Jack said clapping him on the shoulder and almost sending him sprawling.  
  
"Uh. thanks," Kai replied cringing. He looked across at his opponent; he was much taller than Kai and built alright. He had black hair and wore martial arts robes, a black belt holding his pants and showing his grade.  
  
"You my opponent huh kid? Well good luck Kai," he said with a smirk. Kai frowned and turned to face the entrance to the arena. He listened carefully to the announcer.  
  
"A new competitor and an older one, welcome Kai Hiwitari!" Kai walked out, his scarf blowing behind him. There were cheers from the crowd; many seemed to be girls who Kai had seen at Beyblade tournaments though.  
  
'How did they know I was competing here?'  
  
"And Baek Doo San!" he came charging out of the corridor, throwing punches and playing it up for the crowd. The girls booed him, but other than that everyone cheered politely for him.  
  
"Hey kid! You ready to go down or what?" Baek shouted pointing at Kai.  
  
"Hmph," Kai said sensing a session of trash talk from the guy. "What makes you so sure I'm the one going down? Tae Kwon Do is a weak form of martial arts and is only used by the weaker competitor. You should watch me and you might learn something." He smiled smugly, he knew he was getting under the guys skin.  
  
"Ready? Begin!"  
  
Baek launched himself at Kai, who neatly blocked the punch Baek was aiming at his face. Kai kicked out at him and hit him square in the stomach. Baek flew backwards but managed to land on his feet.  
  
"What? Gone already? Stop wasting my time," Kai growled. Baek didn't like that; he threw a lightning fast punch at Kai, who wasn't quite facing him. Kai felt the punch hit but didn't go down.  
  
"Is that all?" Kai asked. He grabbed Baek's arm, twisted it up into his back and then hammered his elbow into Baek's back. He cried out in pain as Kai kicked him into a wall. He slumped to the floor motionless, his arm mangled as it had been smashed to pieces.  
  
"The winner is Kai Hiwitari!" Kai walked back down the corridor. In the corridor were two figures, one was a dark girl wearing a purple bikini top and purple long pants. The other had a hooded jumper on, with red combat pants.  
  
"Hey, nice fight!" the dark girl said in a strong Brazilian accent. "Don't you think that was a great fight?" she asked the other fighter.  
  
"Hmph, not particularly. Far too reckless to let him self get hit," Chin caro replied. He frowned and then pushed past the dark girl.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, he's just a kid," she said.  
  
"Yes, and also my student," Chin caro replied, her visor flashing as she turned into the light.  
  
"Oh, really? Way cool. Oh that's us!" she ran out and performed a break dancing move.  
  
Kai wasn't too happy about Chin caro's remark, but she was right. He came out of the back room to find the others waiting for him, minus Hilary.  
  
"What do you three want?" he snarled.  
  
"Gee, your happy about winning aren't you?" Tyson asked. He looked worried.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend?" Kai asked snidely.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, but Michael took her to the medical room because she was knocked out by Henna and Lygon," Tyson replied quietly.  
  
"Oh," Kai wasn't one for feeling crummy, but he did now. He didn't like the annoying girl, but she was one of the team and a good friend when she had to be.  
  
"She's going to be fine though," Uriko said walking up to them. "I just came from getting my hand healed. They said she just needs to wake up and she should be fine. It seems Henna was able to get Lygon to break her fall a bit so there's no serious damage."  
  
"Cool," Ray said as they walked back into the stand.  
  
"Hey guys look! It's Chin caro!" Tyson shouted before Ray pinched him. The dark girl Christie was fighting her with a really unusual style.  
  
"Is she. Break dancing?" Uriko asked in astonishment. Indeed she was moving about as if she was break dancing.  
  
"Let's see what Dizzi has to say," Tyson suggested taking the lap top from Gramps.  
  
"Her name is Christie Monteiro; she uses a style called Capoeria, a combination of Break dancing and martial arts. All I can say is she has some groovy moves on her," Dizzi said reading the profile.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you on that one," Tyson said watching.  
  
"It's funny that Chin caro hasn't taken her jumper off yet, or at least her hood," Uriko said as Chin caro continued to dodge all of Christie's attacks.  
  
"It's quite strange that she doesn't attack," Long said sitting down next to Ray.  
  
"Oh, hi Long. It is isn't it?" Ray replied. A second later, Chin caro had thrown Christie into a wall, and she didn't move or get up. The referee checked Christie and then announced Chin caro as the winner. She made her way to the corridor, but not before looking up into a camera that was focused on her above the corridor.  
  
Elsewhere, in a dark room three figures sat in front of a wall of monitors.  
  
"That one possesses great power," they said as the fight between Chin caro and Christie finished. A man with hair that shot up at either side of his head motioned to one of the men working in front of the screens.  
  
"Who is that one?" he asked pointing to the one with red combat pants that was leaving the arena.  
  
"His name is Chin caro, we know nothing of them," he answered reading his clip board.  
  
"I see. And what of the children that are after their friends?" another asked.  
  
"Nanasi is no where in sight, but Hilary has been beaten by Henna, but Ray Kon, Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwitari are still in the competition," he answered again reading his clip board.  
  
"Good, good, our plan is in motion," the third remarked.  
  
"Yes, we shall soon have all that we need," the first replied. Suddenly the room was filled with a buzz as the men in front of the screens began to panic.  
  
"What is the problem?" the worker by the three men's side demanded.  
  
"The camera above the corridor of arena 1 just went dead," one answered.  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"We don't know sir," another answered.  
  
"Show me the footage before it went dead," the first head man ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," they began to push buttons and the last images filtered onto the screen.  
  
"Stop it there," he hissed. It froze as the fighter Chin caro looked up at the screen. Red eyes flashed. "It's not Jin is it?"  
  
"No sir, Jin has entered under his name," one of the administrators replied.  
  
"But it could be possible that that is the Fight God, or this person is being controlled by the Fight God sir," another piped up.  
  
"Or it is Kazuya," the leader added to himself. "No matter, get that camera fixed!"  
  
Phew, man I write too much. If chapters like this are too long for your liking, please feel free to let me know. I get a little carried away sometimes.  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	14. Second Round

Alrighty! This story is coming along really good. I also have two other stories, one is a beyblade one the other is a Lord of the Rings one. Make sure you read and review them and let me know what you think should happen cause I'm kinda stuck on a few.  
  
Frostt: Yeah, that chapter was pretty boring, but I'm working on improving. Don't leave me okay!!!!  
  
Hokagemaru: Thanks dude, make sure you stay tuned, big action coming up! Keep me posted on your story.  
  
And onto the show!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Second Round  
  
There was a break in the program for lunch and the group was being led away by Michael to a small café for lunch.  
  
"I see you all did well, sort of," he said noticing Hilary flinch. She'd battled hard but when Henna launched Lygon as Hilary was beginning to beat her she'd been caught off guard. Henna managed to get Lygon to catch Hilary, but unfortunately the Bit beast had knocked her head on the ground when it had dropped her.  
  
"Oh well, freak accidents do happen," Hilary said as Uriko giggled.  
  
"Well I say we pig out now!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You always say that Tyson," Ray reminded him.  
  
"And I'm always right when I say it," he added. They all laughed. Except Kai.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Kai said moodily.  
  
"Okay grouch, be back in time for the second round," Hilary shouted after him.  
  
'Whatever. Man, I can't believe it. How dare Nanasi say that my battle wasn't that great. At least I won it quicker than her. She can't even show her face here so what's she on my back for? She's the one that's chicken,' he hissed in his head. He headed for the beach.  
  
'It's so tranquil here. Hard to imagine that they hold a tournament of any sort here,' he thought as the wind blew his scarf across his view. He pulled it out of his face and then jumped back.  
  
"Nan- I mean Chin caro!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"What you did in that fight was extremely stupid. As well as reckless. He could have knocked you flat on your face! You need to make it to the final round! Keep that up and you won't even make it past the first round!" she hissed.  
  
"Gees it's nice to see you too," he snarled back. "Look who's talking, you wouldn't even attack. What are you? Chicken or something?"  
  
"Watch it Kai, there's something else going on here, apart from the Fight God. Mishima's up to something," she sighed. "And it revolves around not just you, but me and Jin as well it seems. Just watch your back. And don't go wondering from the others. They're going to need you more now than ever." With that she pushed past him.  
  
'I can't figure you out Nanasi Awara,' he thought silently to himself, turning to watch the waves rippling across the shore.  
  
When he returned to the café the others were ready to head back.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Mr Kai?" Michael asked.  
  
"Not hungry," Kai replied.  
  
"Okay, then lets head back. You'll each have half an hour before you have to report that you have returned from lunch, then you'll be notified to when your next fight will take place," Michael said putting his jacket back on.  
  
They walked slowly back to the stadium, chatting about other competitors that they'd met. Kai remained silent and walked with his hands folded and eyes shut.  
  
"Hey, look at that," Hilary said as a black car drove to the back of the stadium. "Who's in there?  
  
"That would be Mr Mishima and his two partners," Michael replied smiling.  
  
"And who are his partners?" Kai asked having opened his eyes to see what the commotion was.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but they were apparently big in the Beyblading industry at the last championships or something," Michael replied.  
  
'Interesting, it's not Mr Dickinson. He would have told us, must be one of the other major team managers.' Kai looked towards the rolling door where the car had entered the stadium. 'Very interesting.'  
  
Ray's next battle was against Anna Williams, Nina's sister.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be competing?" she asked smugly as Kai and Ray stood talking in the back room. They looked her up and down. She was wearing a white and black striped body suit that was tight fitting.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be wearing something like that?" Kai retorted. Ray looked like he was about to choke when Kai said that. She was very pretty and had a great body in his opinion. She smiled smugly.  
  
"You're alright kid," she said ruffling Kai's hair. "See you in the arena Ray. I hope you're as quick as your friend's mouth." Ray watched her walk away while Kai was silently fuming at the fact that she'd done that to him.  
  
"That was an interesting meeting," Ray said walking down the corridor. "See you later Kai."  
  
Kai went and sat in the stands with Gramps.  
  
"Where's Tyson?" Kai asked.  
  
"Getting something for me to eat, this is going to be interesting so I wanted some popcorn," Gramps replied.  
  
"Are you sure it's going to get back to you still in the bucket?" Kai replied smugly.  
  
"Good point, that's why Hilary is with him," Gramps replied as Ray and Anna walked into the arena. Anna was waving to the crowd and blowing kisses to the people that were wolf whistling at her.  
  
"Right, forgot about Hilary," Kai murmured to himself.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Anna dodged Ray's attack, and then tried to kick him down. Ray flipped over backwards and caught her leg in the air, he threw her across the arena but she managed to land on her feet.  
  
"Not bad kid, you might just be as quick as your friend's mouth," Anna said throwing her large hat aside, letting her bangs fall into her face. She lunged at him, and then spun around to kick him, he went to block it, but it was a powerful kick and it shifted him off balance slightly. She sunk to one knee and kicked his feet out from beneath him.  
  
"Nice move," he muttered under his breath. 'I never saw that one coming. How stupid of me.' He ducked and weaved as she launched a barrage of kicks and punches at him. He then saw a perfect opportunity; he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out Driger and his launcher. He flipped backwards and then launched his blade into the air.  
  
"Let it Rip!" Driger shot across and slashed Anna's arm as she tried to dodge the speeding blade. Ray took his chance and then performed a flying kick, making her hit the wall.  
  
"Yes!" Hilary shouted jumping up. Ray smiled and called Driger back to his hand. He was very surprised when Anna started to stand up.  
  
"Hold up fangs, it's not over yet," she said panting. She threw her head back to through her bangs out of her face. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Right," Ray agreed nodding. They ran straight at each other, Ray saw that she was going to try and slide him, so he jumped up and went to land on her, only for her to catch one of his legs as he tried to push away.  
  
"Got ya!" she pulled him to the ground and went to hammer him with her fist, but he rolled out of the way just in time. She hit cold stone. "Damn it!"  
  
He rolled back over and brought his leg down on her chest, she coughed as all the wind was knocked out of her. He got up quickly, limping slightly as she had twisted his ankle when she had pulled him down. She pulled herself up slowly.  
  
"Okay, if you aren't going to just give up, I'll make you!" she said running straight at him. He hesitated for a moment and then ducked, before smashing his elbow into her gut. She bent down, he then flipped over her and kicked her, making her hit her head. This time she didn't get back up.  
  
"Go Ray! You the man!" Tyson shouted from the stands.  
  
"Not bad amigo," Kai muttered to no one in particular. He got up and walked back to his own arena where he was due to start in about ten minutes.  
  
"Hey Kai, who are you against now?" Tyson asked with a mouthful of food.  
  
"I don't know," he replied looking up the screen. It showed his face but it was still loading the other file.  
  
"Uh oh, it's one of the guys Chin caro warned us about," Hilary groaned standing up.  
  
"No problem," Kai replied walking out of the arena.  
  
"But Kai, remember what Chin caro said. Don't be too reckless, it's going to get you knocked out," Hilary warned him trying to keep up.  
  
"I can take care of myself thanks," Kai said sharply as he entered the back room. Hilary growled.  
  
"Damn Kai. He's so stubborn," she hissed before storming off. Kai sat down until he was called by the floor manager.  
  
"Kai Hiwitari and Fox to the arena corridor," he shouted standing at the door.  
  
"Okay okay, I hear ya," Fox snarled in a very feminine voice. Kai looked shocked at the voice that Fox produced.  
  
"Did I mention you could often confuse him as a woman," a voice said at his ear. He looked to see who the voice was. Chin caro was standing next to him.  
  
"No kidding," Kai replied.  
  
"Watch it out there, he's going to probably transform after you've ruffed him up a bit. The best thing would be to get under his skin first so that he uses up his beast oxides and that way you can attack him while he has to wait for them to charge back up again," she said quietly in his ear and then walked away.  
  
"Right," Kai said letting the information sink in.  
  
"Hey kid, are you coming or what?" Fox growled looking through the door way.  
  
"Yeah yeah, keep your dress on," Kai retorted making his way out.  
  
Ooh, wonder if Kai knows what he's doing? Fox is one rough customer, but you won't find out unless you come back to DEVIL GENE! MWAHAA (sorry, my bad)  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	15. Next Stage

Alrighty! This story is coming along really good. I also have two other stories, one is a beyblade one the other is a Lord of the Rings one. Make sure you read and review them and let me know what you think should happen cause I'm kinda stuck on a few.  
  
Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The next stage.  
  
"Gee, I hope Kai's going to be alright," Uriko said nursing her hand. She'd hit wall in her last fight, and even though she'd won it, was in a little pain.  
  
"Yeah, Fox is not an adversary to under estimate," Long added solemnly.  
  
"I'm sure the little dude'll be fine," Gramps said leaning back in his seat.  
  
"What makes you so sure Gramps?" Hilary asked in suspicion.  
  
"You're forgetting what Chin caro said about Kai. There's something about him that makes him special, almost invincible," Ray answered for Gramps.  
  
"I suppose, but if he's reckless that doesn't mean he can't be beaten," Hilary replied.  
  
"Aw, come on guys. You're forgetting its cool Kai. Nothing could faze him," Tyson said relaxing in his seat.  
  
"Don't get to relaxed Tyson," Hilary said looking away from the arena. "You've got to fight Yukichi next. In about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah, gotta go," he said and hurried out of the arena.  
  
"Wait up little man!" Gramps shouted after him.  
  
"Here they come," Hilary breathed. Kai and Fox walked out, Fox glaring at Kai; while Kai just walked out with his arms folded and eyes focused on the arena.  
  
"Kai looks determined to win this one," Long commented.  
  
"Yeah, I hope he can do it, it'll be good for Fox to be beaten by a normal human for once," Uriko added nodding.  
  
"Come on Kai! You can do it!" Hilary shouted standing up in her seat.  
  
"Well well, little boy has a cheer squad. It's going to be a shame that you're going to disappoint them isn't it little boy," Fox sneered brushing his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"Shut up missy boy," Kai retorted. "I didn't think people like you would enter this, you'd be too afraid to break your nails."  
  
"Watch it kid, you don't know what you're dealing with," Fox snarled narrowing his eyes at Kai.  
  
"On the contrary, I think I do," Kai retorted glaring at Fox.  
  
"Huh?" Fox looked slightly confused.  
  
"A friend of mine knows you quite well and told me all about you. You might recall her name. Nanasi Awara?"  
  
"The She-Devil?" Fox breathed, he looked almost frightened. Until he recovered himself.  
  
"No matter, she isn't here, and you cannot beat me, you are just a weak Beyblader. I've seen you on the television, not much to watch either," Fox laughed.  
  
"Ready? Begin!"  
  
Fox ran straight at Kai, he jumped up to avoid Fox's punch and then jumped unto his back. He pushed off shoving Fox onto one knee.  
  
"Sorry, close but no cigar," Kai said turning around, fists clenched.  
  
"Come here!" Fox shouted and ran at him again. He performed his Locust fake, which was three punches and then a fake kick, which was followed by a quick uppercut. He caught Kai beneath the chin, making him stumble back.  
  
Kai recovered and kicked Fox's feet out from beneath him, before bringing his other leg down onto Fox's chest. Kai quickly jumped up and moved away.  
  
"Your make-up is smudging princess," Kai sneered. Fox got up and wiped away blood.  
  
"Now you've really gone and stuffed up boy!" Fox shouted. He crossed his arms on his chest and threw back his head and screamed, it then turned into a growl.  
  
"Here kitty," Kai said jumping back away from the lightning that streamed from Fox's body. Fox growled in response and sprinted at Kai, his claws tapping on the cold stone as he ran. Kai ducked Fox's punch but was caught in his Hurricane kick.  
  
"Look whose kitty now," Fox growled in his altered voice. He put one foot on Kai's back and unsheathed his claws.  
  
'Gees, they look deadly,' Kai thought. He felt one connect with his back before he could struggle free. He kicked Fox across the arena and stood up. Kai was really starting to fume now.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai shouted launching his Beyblade. Dranzer appeared and screeched as he spread his wings.  
  
"Ooh, the little boy has a chicken. Oh goody, KFC," Fox said licking his lips.  
  
"I don't think you should have said that," Kai sneered folding his arms again. "Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" Dranzer shot across the arena, his feathers lighting up in flame as he was truly fired up (no pun intended) by Fox's insult.  
  
He hit Fox at full force, sending him into the wall that collapsed as Fox crashed into it. He untransformed and lay still.  
  
"Sorry princess, no chicken for you tonight," Kai sneered walking back down the corridor. Chin caro was waiting outside the back room. She nodded before walking away, seemingly pleased with his fight.  
  
When he retuned to the others, he found Tyson looking very beat up.  
  
"He got beaten by the kid, Yukichi," Hilary said when Kai looked at Tyson.  
  
"That kid's Bit beast is huge, even bigger than Robert's or the Demolition boys," Tyson groaned. Kai frowned slightly, not so much at Kai, but at the mention at the Bit beast.  
  
"Tyson never stood a chance," Ray replied reading Kai's expression.  
  
"Did you even get to hand to hand combat?" Kai asked expectantly.  
  
"I can happily say I got one decent kick in that sent the kid to the floor," Tyson replied, slightly happier at the thought.  
  
'Well, it means the kid is beatable, I just hope I'm the one that gets to,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, looks like Chin caro just won again," Long said looking up at the screen. The video camera was showing her walking away from the arena and then showed a mangled body in the center and medics hurrying out.  
  
"Whoa!" They all gasped. It was Bakuryu, the other Zoanthrope.  
  
"Well kids, that's what happens when you offer pain and torture to Chin caro," Long said. Kai looked up to see Long. He had a patch over one eye.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kai sneered.  
  
"If you ever get to fighting watch out for the bugs," Long replied.  
  
"A bug flew into his eye after he won his fight against Yee Naoi. He's got to fight Ray next," Uriko said with a laugh.  
  
"No kidding," Kai said, a bit of a smile on his face. "I'll have to watch that one."  
  
"He doesn't stand a chance," Ray said folding his arms and smirking.  
  
"Don't get too cocky fangs," Long said giving him a noogie.  
  
"Who are you fighting next?" Hilary asked Uriko.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it, I have to fight me big sister to find out which will go to the next stage," Uriko said in a disappointing voice.  
  
"You'll do fine," Long comforted her.  
  
"Hello, what planet are you from? It's Alice, I don't stand a chance," Uriko replied smacking him over the head.  
  
In the dark room there was a buzz as organisers and administrators worked to organise the second stage.  
  
"Who are competing for places in the second stage?" the leader asked.  
  
"In Pool A it is Kai Hiwitari verse Jack and Chin caro verse Jin Kazama sir," one administrator said stepping forward with his clipboard.  
  
"Ah, and what are the chances of Kai winning?" one of the other leaders asked.  
  
"Well, Jack is a very strong opponent, but he's not very smart or fast. He's also quite soft towards children as can be seen by the companion that he travels with," the administrator replied showing a video of Jack on one of the screens.  
  
"Whereas Kai is fast, ruthless and cold. He shouldn't have too much of a problem," the other leader added.  
  
"What of Pool B?"  
  
"Two sisters, Alice Tsukagami and Uriko Nonomura are versing each other as well as young Henna and Nina Williams," another administrator replied bringing the profiles onto the screen.  
  
"Ah, Nina. Has she regained her memory back yet?" the leader asked as a camera focused on Nina in one of the back rooms.  
  
"Apparently not sir," the administrator replied. Four different screens were focused on the four competitors. One showed Uriko with Kai and the others.  
  
"What is this? How does she know Kai?" one of the leaders demanded getting to his feet.  
  
"Um, it seems they have been introduced at the beginning by another fighter," an administrator replied.  
  
"I see, no matter then," the leader replied sitting down.  
  
"Pool C battles are between Ray Kon and Long, as well as Yugo Ogami and Lee Chaolan," the first administrator said as the camera found each in the crowd. Ray and Long were chatting as they made their way with the others to the arena.  
  
"Lee is here? What does he think he is doing, showing himself here?" the first leader demanded.  
  
"We couldn't tell you sir."  
  
"Very well, what of Pool D?"  
  
"Err. Yukichi is against Stun, a young girl named Shina is against the British boxer Steve Fox."  
  
"Very good, let the battles take place. We shall see who is worthy to face the second stage."  
  
Yeeha, getting excited? If so let me know by reviewing me! In the next episode we will see who shall progress by outwitting, outplaying and outlasting the others. (I don't own Survivor either before you ask!)  
  
Kr: Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Devil Gene!  
  
Kai: Can I kill her now? Please?!  
  
Ray: Is it a private party or can anyone join?  
  
Tyson: I'm up for that  
  
Kr: Um.bye! And if I don't review for the next couple of weeks it's either because those evil characters have killed me or I've got to help my dad after he gets his knee surgery! HELP!  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	16. First round, scond stage

Alrighty! This story is coming along really good. I also have two other stories, one is a beyblade one the other is a Lord of the Rings one. Make sure you read and review them and let me know what you think should happen cause I'm kinda stuck on a few.  
  
Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Fight one, stage 2.  
  
Kai walked to his arena alone, he could see Chin caro ahead of him but did not hurry to catch up.  
  
'I wish I could hurry up and get this fight over and done with, I'm so bored,' he though as he entered the back room after her. There were only two other fighters in there. One was Jack.  
  
"Hey Kai, you ready to have some fun?" Jack asked as the little girl perched on his shoulder slid down his arm.  
  
"Whatever," Kai replied coldly leaning against a wall. He watched as the little girl slowly walked over to him. He was about to tell her to get lost when she ran over to Chin caro.  
  
"Chin caro!" she squealed. She jumped into her arms.  
  
Chin caro moved one of her fingers to her lips, her visor flashing as she did so, making the little girl laugh.  
  
"How are you Chin caro?" Jack asked sitting on a bench near her.  
  
"Quite well, and you. Have you recovered well from our fight last year?" she asked putting the little girl on the floor.  
  
"Well enough, I was able to use those parts you gave me to repair myself," he replied nodding his head as the little girl climbed back onto his shoulder.  
  
"You know, it's lucky she's not afraid of heights," Chin caro joked as Jack stood up.  
  
"What can I say, she loves the air up there," he laughed and returned to the other side of the room.  
  
"I hope you don't think I'm going to let you win Chin caro," Jin said looking up from under his hood. He too hadn't revealed his face since the beginning of the tournament.  
  
"Well, if you insist," she sighed. "You know you'll easily have a shot at him soon enough?"  
  
"I don't care, what I care about is why you left?" he hissed in return. Kai could feel Chin caro eyeing him, trying figure out if he was listening or not.  
  
"Well, let's just say your grandfather didn't like me being around," she whispered sighing.  
  
"We were a team and you just left?"  
  
"Correction, hunted down and kicked out," she hissed in reply.  
  
"I don't understand," Jin said angrily.  
  
"I've told you, he didn't like the power I had over you as your best friend, he felt I was corrupting you of your true purpose," she retorted just as angrily. Jin looked surprised from what Kai could make out from under his hood.  
  
Jin stayed quiet after that.  
  
'I wonder if she's going to fight without her hood. No doubt she's going to have to, I don't see what she's worried about, no one is going to recognise her,' Kai thought to himself looking at the ground in front of him. He didn't notice her get up and walk over to him, or hear her when she whispered to him.  
  
"Kai!" she shouted. He jerked his head up. She'd pulled her hood back slightly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, her face remaining emotionless, showing she didn't really care.  
  
"Fine, what's it matter. It shouldn't be too hard to beat him," Kai replied shutting his eyes and talking smugly.  
  
"Whatever, just watch it, someone else is working behind the scenes here, not just Mishima," she said sitting in front of him.  
  
"I have to ask, why don't you go without your hood?" Kai asked, curiosity overcoming him. She looked up from her seat.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't had the need to yet," she replied.  
  
"Need to?"  
  
"If Jin offers a big enough challenge, I might."  
  
"You better believe she will," Jin said from his position lying on a bench. There was a noise at the door.  
  
"Err. Chin caro and Jin Kazama, you shall be the next to battle. Please report to the arena entrance."  
  
She pulled her hood back over her face, and flashed her visor green at Kai before walking to the door.  
  
"Hey Kai, lets go and watch the battle from the corridor," Jack said getting up and walking over.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Kai replied shutting his eyes again.  
  
"Suit yourself, but trust me, it doesn't look half as good watching Chin caro from in here," Jack said walking out, the little girl waving at Kai.  
  
The crowd erupted as Chin caro and Jin strolled out, hoods covering their faces.  
  
"Hey, you want to really stuff up Heihachi?" she hissed as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Sure," he said not looking at her. She turned to look at all the cameras, her visor flashed as she looked at each camera.  
  
"Done."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Let's just say he won't be seeing either of us in his little room upstairs," she said with a smirk.  
  
"So it's okay to go hoodless?"  
  
"If you must."  
  
"Ready?" Jin threw his robe off, his bright red eyes flashing.  
  
"Jin?" Chin caro said in astonishment. He nodded towards her as he adjusted his gloves ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is a shorter chapter, I know, I'm trying to make it a little more cliff hanger type you know? What's the deal with Jin Kazama anyways? What's going to happen to Chin caro? Find out in the next chapter of DEVIL GENE  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	17. Authoress's note

Authoress's note:  
  
Hey all my reviewers. I'm so sorry to say this but I have to stop uploading chapters for a couple of weeks because I'm going away. But hey, that shouldn't stop anyone from reviewing! I'd have liked to keep uploading over Christmas but you know, it's a bit hard. And guess what, when I come back I'll be one year older!! Yay!  
  
Merry Christmas everyone!!! And review, review, review!  
  
Luv Krayon 


	18. Friends or enemies?

Alrighty! This story is coming along really good. I also have two other stories, one is a beyblade one the other is a Lord of the Rings one. Make sure you read and review them and let me know what you think should happen cause I'm kinda stuck on a few.  
  
Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Friends or enemies?  
  
Kai ran out of the back room and down the corridor.  
  
'What's the go with that guy?' Kai thought to himself as he sprinted down the corridor. He almost smashed into Ray and Tyson as they came sprinting from the opposite direction.  
  
"Kai, you've got to see this," Ray said as they ran down the entrance corridor.  
  
"I already have," Kai said as he saw Jack at the entrance. 'He seemed fine in the room, what the hell is he?'  
  
"Kai, I don't like the look in Jin's eyes," Jack said as Kai stopped beside him. Murmurs were running through the crowd. "I'm not sure if Chin caro's going to fair well in this."  
  
"She's got to," Tyson said clenching his fists in front of his face. Kai looked up to see the little girl on Jack's shoulder. Her eyes were dark and she sat motionless.  
  
"What the?" He looked back out to the arena where Chin caro was frozen in shock.  
  
"Ready?" She snapped out of her shock and shook herself.  
  
"Begin!" Jin launched himself straight at her. His eyes were shining the eerie red colour as she lunged backwards to try and avoid him. He was too fast for her though and he caught her in the chest with a powerful punch that sent her backwards. He didn't give her a chance to land though; he appeared behind her and kicked her into the air.  
  
"Whoa! There's no way he could be that fast," Ray exclaimed as she landed on the ground at the opposite end of the arena.  
  
"What is Jin doing? He and Chin caro were always the best of friends, he would usually have a little mercy on her," Jack said as she struggled to get up. Jin was making his way to her, a malevolent smirk on his face.  
  
"Jin, what has happened to you?" Chin caro cried trying to sit up again.  
  
"Nothing, this is me. I have to reach the finals, Heihachi must be destroyed. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Not exactly, if that's the case and you want to reach the finals that badly- "  
  
"Ah good, so I don't have to waste my powers on a worthless being such as yourself?"  
  
"What I was going to say was, I better start getting serious, because you have to beat me to death if you want to get there," she said and began to unzip her jumper. She threw it off, revealing her face to the crowd. The spectators gasped.  
  
"Why is everyone gasping?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Chin caro isn't a name you'd expect a girl to have," Ray replied.  
  
"Oh, I get it, they all thought she was a man," Tyson said nodding.  
  
"Well, it isn't going to matter soon if she doesn't get in there and beat Jin," Kai snarled at Tyson.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah," Tyson said turning his attention to the fight at hand.  
  
"Come on Chin caro!" they heard Hilary and Uriko shout from another arena. It seemed that the whole stadium had stopped to see the fight between Jin and Chin caro.  
  
Chin caro lunged back again as Jin launched himself at her. This time she got away easily and threw her leg out. It connected with Jin's head and threw him backwards. She jumped into the air and landed on him before rolling away; he rolled over and stood up slowly. His nose was beginning to bleed.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to make it easy for you," she sneered standing in her ready position.  
  
"Heh, you think letting you have a quick energy burst isn't easy. I know how you fight Chin caro, quick bursts and then dodge the next set of attacks, that's how you play," Jin replied.  
  
"Just goes to show how long we haven't challenged each other," she sneered in reply. He sprinted towards her, thinking she would jump back again, but she flipped over his head, catching his shoulders as she flipped over. She twisted herself around so that her feet landed on his back and then flipped off his back. He growled in pain.  
  
"I guess maybe I was wrong, but that doesn't matter. It shouldn't be too hard to beat you," Jin growled getting up again. She smirked in reply and then ran at him herself. They both launched barrages of kicks and punches, their hands and feet moving so fast it was hard to see them.  
  
"I have never seen anyone fight like that," Tyson said, watching the fight with wide eyes. "What do you think? Does she stand a chance?"  
  
"She better, otherwise she's dead," Kai replied. Jack nodded in agreement that shocked Ray and Tyson.  
  
Jin threw her backwards, making her land heavily against the wall. She got up slowly, only to have Jin place his foot on her back and push her back down.  
  
"Oh no!" Uriko cried as she saw Jin stomp on her back. Her battle hadn't yet begun because she and Alice had called a stop to their fight so they could watch Chin caro's on the screen.  
  
"Why doesn't she use her Beyblade?" Alice exclaimed in terror as Chin caro cringed as pain was sent shooting through her body.  
  
"I thought Chin caro put the cameras off line," Ray said looking up at the screen.  
  
"Mishima would have had them put back on line," Jack replied not taking his eyes off the corner where Chin caro and Jin were.  
  
"Come on Chin! Don't let him do that to you!" another girl at another arena shouted. She had blonde hair that shot up at different angles. Soon everyone was surrounding Jin and Chin caro's arena.  
  
"Everyone wants to support Chin caro," Ray said looking around the arena.  
  
"Look, here comes the others," Tyson said turning around. They weren't alone though. They were being followed by the blonde haired girl and another man that resembled her, Long, Uriko, Alice and another guy with brown blonde hair.  
  
"Do you think she's going to make it?" Hilary asked stopping next to Tyson.  
  
"She's got to," Tyson replied.  
  
"Why doesn't she just do it?" the blonde haired girl asked the man next to her.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she doesn't want anyone to know," he answered.  
  
"But if she doesn't, they're going to build up anyway and do it themselves," Long said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? And who are you?" Tyson asked the three newcomers.  
  
"I'm Gado, this is my daughter Shina and this is Yugo. We're friends of Chin caro's."  
  
"That's all well and good," Kai replied. "But what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't bother questioning them Kai," Uriko answered for them. "You're about to see for yourself." They all turned to face the fight. Jin now had her against a wall and was punching her wherever he saw fit. They then saw her start to glow, but then it would fade.  
  
"What is she doing?" Shina exclaimed.  
  
"She's trying to hold it back!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"Chin caro! Just do it!" Yugo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Her eyes shot open as she let the energy flow into her body, it gathered into lightning strikes that shot from her body and hit Jin, sending him sprawling into the opposite wall.  
  
"Whoa! What's she doing?" Tyson cried out in alarm.  
  
"I. I think she's transforming," Kai replied in shock. His eyes were wide as she stepped away from the wall, her body still glowing. Jin shielded his eyes. The glow slowly disappeared, revealing what was now Chin caro. A grey Snow leopard stood up and blinked, before roaring at Jin.  
  
"What the hell? Who are you?" Jin exclaimed clutching at his side where he'd been hit by lightning.  
  
"You're worst nightmare, Jin Kazama," she replied in a growling voice. She lunged at him, unsheathing her claws at the same time. She landed on his chest, her claws digging in and her face distorted in a snarl. He pushed her off with his feet, sending her flying backwards. She landed back on her feet.  
  
"So, you hid this from me? All that time?" he demanded holding his neck that was now starting to bleed slowly.  
  
"No, I only newly discovered this ability, not that it matters to you anymore right?" she sneered. She began to sprint at him, but before she got there she stopped and lunged forward, performing a rolling attack in the air that knocked Jin into a wall.  
  
"How is it possible you could be so strong?" he demanded getting up yet again.  
  
"I got a better question," Shina stated as they stood in the corridor. "How come he is still moving?" They all nodded, opened mouthed.  
  
Jin took on the attack and sprinted at her, trying to throw her off his movements by stopping every now and then.  
  
"Nice try Kazama, not happening," she said and jumped him as he made a dash to her left. Her claw swiped across him, knocking him down. She flipped over onto her back, bringing her leg down on his chest. He cried out in pain as she flipped back over.  
  
"How dare you, you don't know what you're dealing with," Jin snarled slowly moving to get up.  
  
Chin caro went to kick him back down, but he jumped backwards as if he was being pulled up by a wire crew from a movie.  
  
"Prepare yourself," he said smiling malevolently yet again.  
  
"What? To wipe that ugly grin off your face?" she growled in reply and then roared as she ran straight at him. He jumped up and out of the way, forcing Chin caro to stop quickly. He landed behind her and went to punch her. She dropped onto her front paws and then kicked out with her back legs, kicking him into the wall at the other end of the arena.  
  
"How is it possible for her to do that?" Jin snarled to himself, getting up. He didn't notice her running towards him until she jumped up and kicked him with both feet, breaking the wall and sending him into the stadium wall. He didn't move as he slumped to the floor.  
  
The stadium was quiet as they waited to see if he should stand up again. Chin caro stood back up slowly, panting. The referee walked to Jin Kazama and looked at him.  
  
"Chin caro wins!" There were cheers right through the stadium as she fell to her knees and untransformed.  
  
"Way to go Chin caro!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs, punching the air.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Shina shouted hugging her father.  
  
"Yes!" Alice and Uriko high fived each other while Yugo and Long just clapped.  
  
There was an announcement as Chin caro slowly made her way to the corridor where the others were waiting.  
  
"Pool A final battle will be postponed until repairs can be made to the arena," she looked back to the wall where medics were now seeing to Jin.  
  
"Sorry buddy," she said before continuing down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh my gosh! Hey guys, I'm back from holidays.and can I just say that why do all the cute guys just happen to be on holidays too? Anyway, She's kickin butt out there, who's up in the next fight? Find out next on DEVIL GENE  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	19. Ray's Rumble

Alrighty! This story is coming along really good. I also have two other stories, one is a beyblade one the other is a Lord of the Rings one. Make sure you read and review them and let me know what you think should happen cause I'm kinda stuck on a few.  
  
Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Ray's rumble, Long time no see  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the corridor they congratulated her.  
  
"Great battle Chin caro, it's great to see you again," Yugo said giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah!" Shina said high fiving her.  
  
"Yeah, great," Chin caro breathed.  
  
"What I'd like to know though is why were you holding back?" Long asked finally. Alice, Uriko, Yugo, Shina and Gado all looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Let's just say I wasn't too sure of it, whether it was really safe to do so," she replied quietly. She was still breathing heavily.  
  
"Chin caro? Are you okay?" Ray asked moving closer to her, he could have sworn that she looked like she was about to fall down. Kai was leaning on a wall behind her and could see why Ray was worried too.  
  
"I. guess so," she said slowly, and then fell back. Kai caught her just in time.  
  
"Chin caro?" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Hey she's cool dudes, she's just exhausted," Gramps said holding his Kendo stick out to stop them from crowding her. Kai had Chin caro in his arms on the ground. He handed her to Long who picked her up and took her to the back room.  
  
"Could all competitors please return to their respective arenas for the second fight of the last phase!" an announcer called.  
  
"That's me," Ray said as he and Long stepped out of the back room.  
  
"Oh yeah, me too," Shina cried sprinting out of the corridor to her own arena, her father close behind her.  
  
"Well now, it's time for me to give you a belting," Alice said with a smirk to her little sister.  
  
"Oh no, not this time," Uriko replied jogging out, letting her sister catch up.  
  
"I suppose I'd better check to see how long until my fight," Kai said leaving the back room. He found Jack standing outside.  
  
"You've got about an hour and a half," Jack said answering his question. "You can go and watch your friends, me and Jenny will take care of Chin caro." Kai nodded and then went to watch Ray first.  
  
"Hey," he said to Tyson as he sat down.  
  
"Hey Kai, how come you aren't starting yet?" Tyson asked as Ray and Long walked out to cheers and screams.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Tyson my arena is missing a wall," Kai replied.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, that's right," he said rubbing the back of his head and smiling goofily.  
  
"Wow, Ray looks nervous," Hilary noted as they prepared themselves. He did, but he also looked determined.  
  
"Ready Ray?" Long asked smiling smugly.  
  
"No, not really," Ray replied smiling and revealing his fangs.  
  
"Ready? Begin!" Ray through himself towards Long, who caught each of Ray's punches, but didn't have a free arm to block Ray's kick. He stumbled slightly as Ray kicked his feet out from underneath him; making him fall onto his stomach. He rolled out of the way and grabbed Ray's leg as he tried to bring it down again.  
  
"Ever flown before?" He threw Ray across the arena, hoping he'd connect with the wall. He almost did, except that he landed with his feet against the wall and pushed off as Long sprinted towards him. He managed to tackle Long and threw him on the floor.  
  
Kai looked up at the screen, he saw Uriko and Alice jumping around and fighting each other. He noticed that they fought differently. Alice jumped a lot in all of her attacks while Uriko was usually grounded. Uriko punched Alice once and then slammed her foot down. Tyson looked up too when he noticed the glow from her hands. Suddenly her arms exploded in a fury of punches, causing a seventeen hit attack that threw Alice across the arena.  
  
"Wow, that's an impressive attack," Tyson stated looking back at Ray's battle. Ray had been thrown against the wall from the force of one of Long's attacks.  
  
"Long has a very interesting attack style," Hilary remarked opening Dizzi.  
  
"Why do you say that Hilary?" Tyson asked as Ray just blocked a punch.  
  
"He's an expert of the art of Kenpo, I believe he taught Uriko the same one except that she's altered it to suit her speed and agility," Dizzi replied.  
  
"You see Kenpo is big on powerful kicks and punches, which means the person has to be fairly big and powerful. But as you can tell Uriko isn't so she's adjusted her own to suit her speed and agility and improved her abilities. Long however has all the power and weight needed, he also has a fair amount of speed too," Hilary explained.  
  
"I see, so that's why Long is grounded more often then Ray," Kai replied.  
  
"That's right," Dizzi replied. Ray was ahead in the fight it seemed; although he had served his share of knocks he was still overcoming it by dodging a few of Long's attacks. That is until Long launched the same attack as Uriko had done to her sister. Kai saw it coming at once.  
  
"Watch out Ray!" Kai shouted. Ray wasn't sure what Kai was talking about but thought that Long was going to run at him so he jumped in the air and tried to land behind Long. He didn't jump far enough though and got hit by the second punch of his seventeen hit attack.  
  
"Oh no," Hilary cried as Ray was thrown to the other end of the arena. He slid across the floor.  
  
"So that was what Kai was talking about," he muttered to himself. He looked up just in time to see Long about to drop an elbow into him. He rolled out of the way and kicked Long away, pushing himself up at the same time. 'I think it's time I started to dodge his attacks,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ugh, this fight is going to take forever at this rate!" Gramps exclaimed. "Come on Ray! You can do it little man!"  
  
"He's right, I can do it!" Ray shouted hearing Gramps. He pulled out his blade and launcher.  
  
"He's bringing out the big guns," Tyson said with a smirk. "Long doesn't stand a chance now."  
  
"Driger! Let's show this guy how we battle!" he ripped the cord, sending a flurry of sparks as he did so. Driger shot across the arena and just missed Long as he ducked.  
  
"What, this kid has a Beyblade too. Well, I'll have to apply the method I did with Uriko," Long muttered and jumped up as Driger tried to hit him again.  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw attack!" Driger appeared out of his blade and roared.  
  
"A, fellow beast!" Long exclaimed. His body began to glow and he shot lightning as his body began to change.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson and Hilary looked at each other as the light disappeared. Standing in Long's place was a huge tiger, standing on its hind legs.  
  
"It seems that Long is a Zoanthrope just like Chin caro," Kai replied smirking. "Which means." they looked up at the screen and sure enough battling in Alice's and Uriko's places were a rabbit and a cat.  
  
"Whoa, how many others are there?" Tyson asked. They checked the other battles; in Shina's was a leopard, which turned out to be Shina. In the third battle was a strange creature that was covered in bandages as well.  
  
"Who is that?" Hilary exclaimed watching the strange man avoid Yukichi's bit beast attack.  
  
"His name is Stun," a voice said from the end of the stand. Chin caro was walking over to them. "He's a Zoanthrope, but he is an artificial one, caused by experiments done by a secret corporation," she sat down next to Kai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled.  
  
"They're nearly ready for you," she replied ignoring his tone.  
  
"Fine," he got up and stormed off, but not before seeing Ray knocked out as he was hit by Long's back in his attack.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hilary asked as they went down to see Ray as he was taken to the Medical room.  
  
"Fine, transforming takes a lot out of me, especially from that battle," she replied. There was a cheer from an arena and they looked up at the screen to see Yukichi standing over his opponent, Stun.  
  
"Wow, he must be pretty strong to beat him," Hilary said but didn't notice Tyson fuming.  
  
"Just luck I'd say," Gramps replied.  
  
"Let's head over to the arena," Hilary suggested packing up Dizzi. They nodded and walked over in time to see Kai walking out.  
  
Hey guys.I'd like to know your thoughts so far so review me and let me know what you thinks about to happen.  
  
How's Kai going to take on Jack, wear him down or a full on assault? Find out next time on DEVIL GENE Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	20. The Final Eight

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The Final Eight  
  
"Good luck Kai," Jack said offering a hand as they walked out. Kai ignored it and walked to his position.  
  
"Ready? Begin!" Jack launched a punch at Kai who ducked and then jumped to the side. He'd devised a plan that would keep Jack moving and hopefully tire him out. It involved moving around so that he dodged all of Jack's attacks.  
  
"What do you think Kai's doing?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Looks like he's trying to dodge all of Jack's attacks so that he tires him out," Dizzi replied.  
  
"But that won't work," Chin caro exclaimed. "Jack's a cyborg and he never tires, the only way to beat him is to knock him out but striking him in the right position on the head." She watched as Kai dropped down from another attack and then jumped over Jack.  
  
'Doesn't this guy get tired? I've been dodging every single one of his attacks and he's still going,' Kai thought to himself as he flipped backwards to avoid an uppercut. Then he heard Tyson shouting from the stands.  
  
"Kai! Dodging his attacks won't work, he's a cyborg!"  
  
"What?" Kai said his eyes widening as he watched Jack charge him down. He knocked him backwards. Kai sat up in time to see Jack go to punch him while he was down.  
  
"You have to knock him out!" Hilary added.  
  
'Great, I guess Chin caro neglected to tell me that on purpose,' Kai jumped up and then turned around. Jack was running at him again. Kai ducked his hammer punch and then kicked Jack in the back. He hit the wall but then sat up, shaking his hair. He got back up and began to block Kai's attacks.  
  
'This is hopeless, how do I beat this guy?'  
  
'Try hitting him in the head just above his right ear,' a voice said in his head.  
  
He swung himself backwards, planted his hand on the ground and then flung his legs upwards. Jack managed to catch his legs.  
  
"Missed," he chuckled and threw Kai to the other side of the arena. He slid across the ground and then struggled to get up. Jack walked over and then went to punch Kai as he was getting up. He fell back down.  
  
'Well this is a wonderful predicament,' Kai thought struggling to get back up. Jack hit him again.  
  
"Come on kid, give me something to work with here," Jack said kicking Kai away. Kai rolled onto his back and then sat up as he heard Jack approaching.  
  
'Fine,' Kai was starting to get angry. He jumped up to his feet without much effort. Jack looked at him strangely. Then Kai seemed to glide towards Jack and punched him like he did to Nanasi, except that he hit Jack in the head. Jack hit the wall and didn't move.  
  
"Way to go Kai!" Tyson shouted as the crowd roared.  
  
Yeah! Go Kai!" Hilary shouted. Kai walked back to the back room through the corridor.  
  
'What was that strange power that I felt?' he thought as he sat down.  
  
"See what I mean?" a voice said from the door way. Kai looked up.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai demanded. Chin caro looked around the room, her visor flashing as she looked at each of the cameras.  
  
"That power is what the Fight God wants. You at least have to make it to the finals," she said.  
  
"But how do we know that Mishima is going to hand over Max and Kenny?" Kai sneered as Chin caro stood in front of him.  
  
"I've got friends on that, you just worry about winning," she said about to walk out. "Come on, the others are waiting for you and they're about to announce the final eight."  
  
They walked out of the back room, Kai thinking silently to himself the whole way. 'How did she know what I was thinking? Nanasi Awara, who are you for real and why do you seem so familiar now that you've become Chin caro.'  
  
"Hey Kai! Great fight, they're about to announce the final eight!" Ray said from his seat. He was sitting next to Uriko who had a bandaged arm and large gash along her face, Alice too was injured, with many slashes across her body.  
  
"The Final eight of the King of the Fist tournament is as follows!" the announcer said standing in the centre of the four arenas, along a board walk.  
  
"Long!" Long stood up and walked along the board walk, waving to the crowd.  
  
"Yukichi Isarugi!" a boy with black hair and blonde tips got up from a separate stand. He wore white combat pants and a black singlet. He also wore a visor but it was different to Chin caro's. It was clear over the eye. He had an air of superiority.  
  
"Little brat," Tyson muttered as the kid was younger than him by two years.  
  
"Henna Stars!" Henna jumped up onto the board walk, they saw Yukichi say something to her making her scowl.  
  
"Henna doesn't like Yukichi does she?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Can you blame her? Look at the guy," Uriko replied. "He thinks his god's gift to the world."  
  
"Alice Tsukagami!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Alice shouted jumping up and waving to the crowd. "That's me the one and only."  
  
"Did I ever mention how glad I was that you are Alice's step sister?" Chin caro asked Uriko jokingly. They laughed.  
  
"Lee Chaolan!"  
  
A man with purple hair and a pin stripe suit stood up and walked calmly onto the board walk.  
  
"Hello, what's Lee doing here?" Chin caro muttered.  
  
"How do you know him?" Ray asked looking at her.  
  
"He had a thing for me, always trying to get me to do things for him until Jin told him to back off," Chin caro replied.  
  
"Ooh, an older man?" Hilary teased.  
  
"Steve Fox!"  
  
A younger man of about twenty two stood up and walked onto the board walk. He had blonde hair and was quite handsome, as many of the girls in the stadium let him know. Whistles and screams issued from the crowd.  
  
"I wonder how much of a brain he's got left in there," Kai sneered.  
  
"He's actually a British boxer," Chin caro replied.  
  
"I rest my case," Kai added.  
  
"Kai Hiwitari!" they cheered as Kai made his way to the board walk.  
  
"Do you think he'll do alright? In the final stage?" Ray asked Chin caro.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, there's something that's going to make sure of it," she replied standing up.  
  
"And Chin caro!" there were huge eruptions as the whole stadium cheered as loud as they could.  
  
"These finalists shall fight each other in the second stage and then only four shall progress to the third and final stage before facing Mr Mishima himself! Proceedings shall begin at ten o'clock tomorrow morning!"  
  
They left the stadium, Chin caro disappearing after the ceremony.  
  
"I wish she'd stay sometimes," Hilary said as they walked back to the hotel. It was eight o'clock so they were to return to the hotel for dinner and then stay in for the night to wait for Chin caro.  
  
"What are you complaining about, she's coming after dinner anyway," Kai sneered.  
  
"Yeah, but I still feel creeped out when we walk around in all these fighters," Hilary replied roughly.  
  
"Whatever." They arrived back at the hotel and ate a large meal to congratulate Kai and Long. When they eventually arrived back at the hotel room they opened the window for Chin caro.  
  
"How long till she arrives do you think?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Will now be alright?" she asked sitting on the window sill.  
  
"How did you get up there without us hearing?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You trained under Ninjitsu did ya dudette?" Gramps asked swinging his Kendo stick. She smiled in response before walking to a chair and sitting down.  
  
"Ready for tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"I still don't think he's going to hand over them even if we do win," Kai growled.  
  
"You're right, he'll offer more conditions for the fight and then he'll make sure you accept," Chin caro replied.  
  
"Hey guys, won't you two have to verse each other to reach the final against Mishima?" Hilary asked. Kai looked up at Chin caro questioningly. Her eyes had gone dark and she looked away.  
  
"We don't know for sure," she replied.  
  
"Whose we?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Don't worry about that, you have to concentrate on tomorrow," she said getting up and walking to the window. Before he could argue she had disappeared out it.  
  
The next morning they woke to find that the maid had been in early and left them breakfast already. Tyson was already tucking in.  
  
"What time is it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Abou' 'ine, we begger wag up Gai, he haven't got wery long," Tyson said with food in his mouth.  
  
"Okay. I think I know what you said," Ray said walking into Kai's room. His bed was empty.  
  
"Kai's not here, he must have left already," Ray said walking back out.  
  
Kai had left already; he had decided to walk around the island a little before heading to the stadium. His thoughts dwelled on Chin caro.  
  
'She looks so familiar in those clothes, and yet I can't place where I might have seen her before,' he thought to himself. He heard a noise along the beach. It was Mishima's adopted kid, Yukichi.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong Henna? Not good enough huh?" he sneered. Henna was on her hands and knees.  
  
"Get lost pet boy, I needed this blade for my fight," Henna snarled picking up her wrecked blade.  
  
"Why should I, I told you if you didn't do what I told you to do you'd pay," Yukichi replied.  
  
"I don't care," she replied standing up.  
  
"Heihachi said I could swap with anyone I wanted to and I want to fight that chic that everyone's been going on about," Yukichi growled.  
  
"You wouldn't stand a chance against Chin caro anyway. She beat Jin, don't you get it, and you'd be smashed. Although I hate your guts so maybe I should let you fight her," Henna was about to walk away but Yukichi jumped in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, but she can't Beyblade, me and Windeleion would be able to beat her easy," Yukichi said airily.  
  
"Correction, she does blade, and she does own a bit beast," Henna replied in a bored voice. "Trust me, I don't mind losing to Chin caro because I've fought her before and I know she is a true warrior."  
  
"True warrior, yeah right," Yukichi sneered.  
  
"You know what I think!" Henna exclaimed getting frustrated at Yukichi's airiness. "I think your scared Mishima isn't going to want you around when you get beaten by that kid."  
  
"You are so full of it," Yukichi said before walking away. Kai smiled smugly. So Henna knew it was Nanasi and she really didn't like Yukichi. He'd be looking forward to his fight now.  
  
He made his way back to the stadium where a large crowd was starting to gather.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson shouted parting the crowd for him. "Where have you been buddy? We've been looking for you."  
  
"That is none of your business," Kai replied coldly. He pushed past Tyson and into the stadium. The four arenas were now gone, leaving the one big one.  
  
"Whoa!" Tyson and Hilary said looking around. "Look at this place; it really is bigger than the Glitter Dome."  
  
"Could all Finals competitors please report to the Back room situated at the far side of the stadium!"  
  
"Good luck Kai!" Ray and Tyson exclaimed as he left the group with Alice and Long.  
  
"Excited?" Alice asked. Kai shook his head. That Yukichi kid was going to be easy pickings.  
  
"Course not, why should he be?" Long answered. "He's only got to fight that pip squeak Yukichi." They laughed at that.  
  
"All fighters, the format will be as follows," an administrator said after they were all settled. Chin caro was sitting in a corner, far from the others.  
  
"Yukichi Isarugi shall verse Kai Hiwitari first, please sit over here." They both moved to where the official motioned. "I would like all competitors to please sit together, that way you can both proceed when called."  
  
"Alice Tsukagami and Steve Fox will fight second." Alice stood up and sat next to Kai on the bench, she was joined by the very handsome blonde haired man.  
  
"Chin caro and Henna Stars." Henna sat next to Steve and Chin caro leaned against the wall close to the group.  
  
"Lee Chaolan and Long shall be the final fight." The purple haired man sat next to Henna.  
  
"The tournament shall commence in half an hour." When the official left chatter slowly began.  
  
"Hi, I'm Steve, it is definitely a pleasure to meet you," Steve said to Alice who blushed and shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you, um. excuse me please." Alice stood up and walked over to Chin caro. "Take your hood off girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd actually like to talk to your face today, since everyone knows you now," Alice replied. Chin caro lowered the hood. She didn't have her visor on today.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"How about that guy? He is totally drop dead gorgeous," Alice said practically jumping on the spot. Chin caro looked over to where Steve was talking to Henna. He saw Chin caro looking and seemed to stare at her. He turned to Henna.  
  
"Henna, who's that girl talking to Alice?" he asked with a thick British accent.  
  
"Hmm? Oh that's Chin caro, she's the one that beat Jin Kazama," Henna replied off hand, she was still trying to fix Lygon.  
  
"Hmm, very impressive," said Steve looking her up and down. He was very impressed by her curves that showed under the jumper. "And does she have anyone she's competing with?"  
  
"Hmm, well, not exactly," replied Henna thinking. "She's here with a couple of kids that she trained but no ones supposed to know so don't say anything."  
  
"Well if no ones supposed to know then why are you telling him?" snarled Kai from his position on the bench. Henna blushed and looked away.  
  
"Hey kid, why don't you mind your own business?" Steve said coldly.  
  
"That is my business," replied Kai in his usual monotone voice. "I'm one of those 'kids' so why don't you just butt out." Steve widened his eyes and stared at Kai before getting up and walking over to where Alice was talking to Chin caro.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked Chin caro. She glared at him and didn't answer.  
  
"Uh. just ignore Chin caro, she doesn't talk often," replied Alice hastily. She ushered Steve away, noticing Chin caro's cold attitude towards his advance. The official returned.  
  
"Kai and Yukichi, follow me."  
  
"Welcome to the Mishima Island Stadium!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. There were wild cheers throughout the stadium.  
  
"Wow, isn't this exciting?" Hilary asked looking around the stadium.  
  
"Yeah, if you say so," Tyson said in a bored voice.  
  
"You should be excited," replied Ray. "Kai's up first and Yukichi has a blade too."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he replied happily. "Go Kai!"  
  
"The first two combatants are Kai Hiwitari and Yukichi Isarugi, please welcome them!" The stadium exploded with cheering and whistling. Kai walked out and looked around, nothing of interest here. He looked back into the arena where the referee waited for them and turned his face back into a focused appearance.  
  
"Wow, he doesn't look like he wants to let this one go," Uriko said chewing a nail.  
  
"Can you blame, he's the only one that's left and we have to make it to the last battle," replied Ray. "We have to get Kenny and Max back."  
  
"I miss Kenny, sorry Hilary," Dizzi said mournfully. "It's just not the same without him."  
  
"Or Maxie!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Well, let's hope they all win," replied Uriko referring to Chin caro, Long and Alice as well as Kai.  
  
"Fighters Ready?" the referee shouted. They both stepped back into their ready stance.  
  
"Begin!'  
  
Yukichi launched his blade straight away, sending it flying towards Kai. Kai flipped to the side and launched his own at the speeding blade.  
  
"Dranzer! Keep it busy!" he then turned his focus onto Yukichi who was looking slightly nervous.  
  
"You think you stand a chance?" Yukichi sneered challengingly.  
  
"You think you're going to be standing long enough to find out?" Kai snarled back. Yukichi jumped at him and threw a barrage of punches his way. Kai blocked them easily.  
  
'This guy is easy, how the hell did Tyson struggle with this guy?' Kai thought to himself. He caught a fist and flung Yukichi over his shoulder, making him land on his back behind Kai. Kai turned around and went to grab him around the shirt but Yukichi kicked him in the face and got up.  
  
"You seriously think I'm going to let you win easily?" Yukichi growled wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"Why not, you know you don't stand a chance," replied Kai coldly. Yukichi jumped towards him again and kicked out Kai's feet from beneath him. He went to slam a fist onto Kai chest but Kai caught it and hit Yukichi's elbow hard, hearing a snapping sound. He rolled away as Yukichi pulled his arm back. Kai jumped up and did a back spin kick and hit Yukichi in the face. He stumbled slightly but stayed on his feet. Kai did it again and then did a back hammer punch and sent him flying across the floor.  
  
"This is too easy for Kai," stated Uriko as they watched him beat up Yukichi.  
  
"Almost too easy," murmured Ray. Suddenly a blade hit Kai in the arm, leaving a deep gash. He grabbed his arm as blood began to seep out slowly.  
  
"Heh, easy huh?" Yukichi hissed getting up. Kai looked over to Dranzer that was struggling to keep Windeleion away from Kai.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Windeleion! Wind Defence Fortress!" Yukichi shouted as he ran at Kai, knocking him to the ground with a shoulder. Kai rolled out of the way as Yukichi went to stomp on him. "Hold still!" he hissed.  
  
Kai jumped up and socked him in the face, before kneeing him in the gut and kicking him to the side. Yukichi landed heavily but got back up, his face a picture of rage.  
  
"Windeleion! Attack the kid with Lightning Storm Attack!" Windeleion knocked away Dranzer and then turned to Kai; its tail lit up and then shot a lightning attack at Kai.  
  
"Argh!" he shouted as it hit him, holding him in the attack. Dranzer tried to knock down Windeleion but it hit Dranzer with the back of its claw.  
  
"Oh no! Kai!" Hilary shouted standing up.  
  
Luv all my reviewers! Krayon 


	21. The truth, the pressure

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Truth, the pressure  
  
'Kai! Fight it!' another voice shouted from inside his head. The voice rang in his head. Who was it? He slowly began to grit his teeth, his rage rising in his mind. 'Kai! Don't let him use his Bit beast against you, if he does, you must do the same to him.' A voice kept talking to him, coaching him in his thoughts. It was a soft feminine voice, a voice he wasn't sure of.  
  
"What's he doing?" Uriko asked watching him.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ray in confusion looking at Kai.  
  
"He's stopped writhing in pain," Uriko replied. "It's almost as if he's got control of himself again, like he can't feel the pain, or something is helping him soothe the pain." She was right; Kai began to fight the lightning that shot through his body.  
  
'Grit your teeth and fight it Kai. This match belongs to you,' it rang again, distant now. He decided to heed it and gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and stopped the lightning hold. It dropped him, he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"How did he do that?" exclaimed Tyson. Kai was slowly getting back up, holding his arm and his lip bleeding.  
  
"Why did you let him go? Stupid Bit beast!" Yukichi shouted. Kai was panting heavily, but that voice was right, he wasn't going to let the little dweeb win.  
  
"Dranzer! Take out Windeleion! Fire Sabre Attack!"  
  
"Counter attack Windeleion!" Yukichi shouted running towards Kai. Kai blocked his attack and elbowed him in the throat, he then elbowed him in the back as he leant forward clutching his throat.  
  
"Dranzer! Finish off Windeleion!" Kai shouted ignoring Yukichi for a moment. Yukichi went to strike Kai while he had his head turned but Kai caught his arm and smirked. He then struck Yukichi's arm and a loud crack could be heard. Kai's rage finally allowed him to launch the same attack he had on Nanasi. He threw a punch that sent Yukichi right into the stadium wall. Yukichi crumpled onto the stadium floor, he didn't move or breathe.  
  
The whole stadium was silent as Kai went down on one knee, Windeleion slowly disappeared. Kai's hands hit cold stone as he panted heavily, totally exhausted. Alice ran out to check on him, Steve beside her.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" asked Alice exasperated as she watched the medics run to the dead Yukichi.  
  
"I.don't know," he stammered.  
  
"Get him back to Chin caro," Alice ordered Steve who nodded and picked up Kai in one arm.  
  
Kai was deep in thought. Who was that voice, and how did they know how to fight Windeleion's attack? Or even better, how did they know about the attack? He looked around the stadium but no one stood out in particular. There was murmuring right throughout the stadium.  
  
"Whoa, I can't believe Kai did that," said Tyson quietly, as if talking at a funeral.  
  
"I know," breathed Ray.  
  
"Get used to it," Uriko replied firmly. "That's all that seems to happen in these last few rounds." They nodded slowly, but Hilary had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come on Hilary, you heard the girl," Gramps said softly to her.  
  
"I know, but poor Kai," Hilary cried, leaning into Tyson's shoulder. He patted her uncomfortably, looking to Gramps for support. Gramps shrugged solemnly.  
  
Steve approached Chin caro with Kai leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me? Chin caro?" Steve stammered anxiously. Chin caro looked up with her visor flashing red.  
  
"Yes?" she asked solemnly. She saw Kai and saw his face. "Leave him here." Steve let go of him and Chin caro leant him against the wall.  
  
"You got him?" Steve asked, unsure about the cold girl. Her visor flashed and she ignored him. Steve left. Kai looked down at Chin caro as she was slightly shorter than him.  
  
"I." Kai started.  
  
"Ssh, come with me," she said leaving the wall and walking out the door. He followed her slowly.  
  
He couldn't help thinking about how dangerous the power was inside him, 'Could it have been the result of bottling his emotions inside of me?'  
  
"No, it isn't," said Chin caro suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked Kai in surprise.  
  
"Your bottled emotions have nothing to do with what just happened," she replied, her voice seemed softer, as did her eyes when she took down her hood.  
  
"How did you.?" he started but then answered himself. "You were the voice!" She looked slightly apprehensive but nodded.  
  
"How?" he asked moving closer to the wall she was leaning on, her eyes looking at the ground.  
  
"I don't know.can't remember," she replied quietly. As Kai watched her, he saw her for the first time, not Chin caro but the real Nanasi. Her whole face seemed to have softened and she actually looked like she was the same age as him. Her image was no longer hard or tough and emotionless, it was like how Kai sometimes felt when he was alone and angry about something that made him despair.  
  
"But, can you read all-?" he asked moving closer.  
  
"No," she replied shortly.  
  
"So, is that how you always knew what I was thinking?" asked Kai without thinking much. She simply nodded, still looking at the ground.  
  
"I had too, I knew Fight God was around and I thought I knew what he wanted; now I'm not so sure if I can help." Kai didn't know what was becoming of him, but he was feeling sorry for her. He looked away, trying to block out his thoughts. He then realised something else.  
  
"Is that why you taught me the mind blockage? So you didn't read?" he demanded now getting angry. She looked up, her eyes were red.  
  
"Not just me, Fight God is probably tracing you," she replied looking fearful as Kai's temper rose.  
  
"Well, it seems to me you're more trouble than you first seemed," sneered Kai. He was reacting the only way he knew how to the strange despair he felt for Nanasi. "We don't need your help to get our friends Nanasi!" She looked shocked as he shouted her name, she quickly raised her visor so it wouldn't get wet as she burst into tears and Kai stormed down the corridor.  
  
Ray saw Kai storm out of the side corridor and out of the stadium. He slipped away from the others who were watching Alice try to escape from Steve's hard blows while still flinging in some of her own.  
  
Kai stormed back to the beach where Chin caro had spoken to him about his fight against Baek Doo San. He leant against the wall that separated the sand and the concrete.  
  
'Why on earth did I say that to her?' he said mentally hitting himself. 'I saw who she was for the first time; she's vulnerable too, just like me.' He hit his fist against the wall. Suddenly a thought hit him, actually an image. He thought of how sad and vulnerable Nanasi had looked standing against the wall in the corridor.  
  
'Wait, why does she look suddenly familiar,' Kai thought frowning. Another image flashed, a small girl. 'I don't think so; she was way too vulnerable and skinny. And girly for that matter.'  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Ray's voice asked from above him. Kai looked onto the path that he was leaning against.  
  
"What do you want?" sneered Kai, seething.  
  
"Whoa, what's eating you?" Ray retorted backing up slightly. He jumped off the path.  
  
"None of your business," hissed Kai.  
  
"Get over the kid Kai," Ray said sitting on the sand. "He deserved it and Uriko says that there's going to more in the next rounds."  
  
"Yeah, well why don't you go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone?" Kai muttered. Ray blushed slightly.  
  
"I would, but she's not my girlfriend so that wouldn't happen," Ray retorted, still red in the face. Kai 'hmphed' and stayed silent, watching the waves. He still couldn't get Nanasi out of his head. They heard a cheer from inside.  
  
"Looks like Chin caro won," Ray commented.  
  
"Chin caro?" asked Kai in slight surprise. He felt his stomach belly flop slightly.  
  
"Yeah, Alice beat the boxer almost straight up so Chin caro was in," Ray replied getting up. "I think now that she's won I'll go back in. I was only out because I knew Chin caro would win and since you don't want to open up." He shrugged and then jumped back onto the path and walked back to the stadium, leaving Kai to his own thoughts.  
  
Kai was still on the beach as the night swung around; enveloping the sea and making it look dark and dangerous. It kind of gave his thoughts life. He was watching the moon's reflection ripple on the waves; until he saw movement further down the beach.  
  
It was Chin caro. She had her hood down and her visor off, hanging around her neck. She looked across the water, her face pale and the red tattoos standing out against her skin. She stood there for a moment and Kai wondered what she was doing; then she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' Kai thought to himself. He saw something sparkle in her eyes. 'Is she crying?'  
  
He stayed still watching her as her fists hit the sand, her fingers clawing at it. Suddenly he felt like his whole mind had opened and had emptied every thought. Then he heard a voice, a soft echoing voice, he thought for a moment that Nanasi had tapped into his mind again; until he heard what was being said.  
  
'I can't do this anymore! I'm becoming soft and allowing emotions to push through my thoughts, I can't even control my mind now. Stupid kids all that time of spent with them I've softened and become weak!' she pounded her fist again. Kai watched as she put her head down to the sand, continuing to hit the ground.  
  
'Why is she so angry at herself? Although, I suppose I can often be like that, but I scold myself, not feel sorry for myself,' thought Kai frowning; she transformed into the snow leopard before roaring. She thought again.  
  
'I was lonely before, long ago before I met Tyson, Ray and Hilary. Hell even Kai was company to an extent, even he has made me become weak to emotion, his coldness seemed to help soften me.' She sobbed as she hit the sand again. 'And now I realise how alone in the world I am, why can't I cope with it?'  
  
She sat up and rubbed her temple, un-transforming, sand falling onto her face. She looked down at her hands. Kai felt very uncomfortable at what he was hearing. He was about to walk away when he heard her humming to herself. The tune was familiar, it was song he often thought of when he was despairing about what had happened at the world finals; Avril Lavigne's 'I'm with you'.  
  
He stayed and watched her until she looked back up at the stars and she finally blocked her mind. Kai however, sat deep in thought. How had he been able to read her thoughts as she had read his so many times before? He had his mind blocked so he knew Nanasi wouldn't know he was there, even so he figured she couldn't unless she concentrated on him.  
  
'That must be it, I was concentrating on her, it can be the only reasonable explanation to what is going on,' he thought to himself. He watched as she slowly got up looking at the waves, sighed and gracefully walked down the beach as if her moment of weakness had never happened. He shook his head and returned to the hotel room.  
  
He crept into his room that he was sharing with Ray, thinking the Chinese teen was asleep.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Ray, his voice piercing the silence that Kai usually found so comfortable but now felt edgily about.  
  
"No reason," replied Kai coldly, seeing the golden orbs of his friend float above his bed.  
  
"Don't try and hide it, even you don't stay out past midnight," Ray replied standing up.  
  
"It's none of your business," he snarled angrily.  
  
"Come on Kai," said Ray trying to soothe the frustrated teen. "You can tell me."  
  
"I'm going to bed," sneered Kai as he changed and slipped into the sheets. Ray stayed standing, but then he too got into bed. After Kai was sure Ray was asleep Kai sat up and looked around the room.  
  
'What is it that makes me so. important? What is Nanasi trying to protect people from?" Kai looked out the window to where the moon shone in. He got up slowly and looked out; it was full still, but was a slight orange colour. Kai stared at it for a while until he noticed something strange. A shadow flickered across it, just a quick movement that caught his sharp eyes.  
  
'What the?' he heard a shout within the compound of the stadium and an alarm sound. He thought it best he went to sleep if there was something going on, he didn't want to seem suspicious.  
  
The next morning they arrived at the stadium with an armed escort. Mishima's men had arrived in the morning to take them to the stadium. All around the stadium were armed guards and soldiers, all looking very scared and suspicious.  
  
"Hey look, there's Chin caro," whispered Hilary as they entered the stadium. Indeed she was, she was propped up against the wall. Her arms were folded and she had her swords strapped to a belt around her waist under her cloak.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed. She looked up, but didn't smile; her visor flashed and she looked away.  
  
"Hey, what's up with her?" asked Hilary looking at her strangely as she strode away. Ray turned to look at Kai who was frowning. He thought for a second that he saw a flicker of concern, or maybe guilt.  
  
Later the four Bladebreakers sat in a room separated from the other competitors.  
  
"I'd really like to know what was wrong with Chin caro," said Hilary as they sat waiting for Kai's fight.  
  
"So would I," added Ray looking at Kai. Kai's face was emotionless but Ray could see the concern and guilt that had now permanently resided in Kai's eyes. "What happened Kai?"  
  
Kai was about to answer when the door opened.  
  
"Kai Hiwitari? You're up," said a young man. Kai stood up and strode to the door.  
  
"Good luck Kai, Alice isn't going to be an easy opponent to beat," shouted Hilary as he was led down the hall.  
  
"What were you talking about Ray?" asked Tyson as they walked back to the stands where they had saved seats.  
  
"Hmm? Oh nothing," Ray replied sitting down.  
  
"It must have been something," replied Hilary as she took some popcorn from Tyson.  
  
"Oh, hey look. Here they come," Ray said suddenly changing the subject. Indeed the two competitors walked out. Alice bouncing as she ran out, Kai frowning, but focused. They got into their ready positions.  
  
"Ready! Begin!" Alice was attacking as soon as the word came out of his mouth.  
  
"Jesus!" Kai exclaimed as she jumped straight at him, knocking him to the ground with a swift kick. He managed to jump back up off the ground with a strange floating sensation. He looked strangely at his arms and legs before looking back at Alice. He sprinted at her throwing punches and kicks at Alice as she tried to jump up and over him to avoid the attacks.  
  
"Whoa? What's Kai doing?" asked Tyson. "I've never seen him fight like that."  
  
"You know, it's almost like 'The Matrix' or something," Hilary added.  
  
"Hey, did you guys ever wonder what it was that Nanasi talked about?" Tyson whispered. "Maybe Kai has something to do with 'The Matrix'." Ray and Hilary looked at him strangely, before looking away and shaking their heads.  
  
"No, it's something else," Ray replied watching as Kai pulled off an impossible mid air spin kick and still landing on his feet. "I'm going to find Chin caro." He left the others to watch the fight.  
  
He found Chin caro sitting in a room, her legs folded and arms crossed. Her eyes were shut and she showed no sign of hearing him enter the room.  
  
"Err.Chin caro?" said Ray stepping into the room. It was very cold to the Chinese teen and he could seen that Nanasi wasn't affected at all by the coldness of the room as she had her jumper off and sat there peacefully. "Hey! Chin caro!" he said a bit louder.  
  
Her eyes shot open and the room seemed to return to a normal temperature.  
  
"What is it Ray?" asked Chin caro coldly.  
  
"I wanted to know about.Kai," he asked in an unsure voice. Her eyes narrowed. "I want to know if Kai's the one with the Devil Gene."  
  
Chin caro looked at him carefully her eyes roving his facial expressions. Ray thought that she was reading his mind for a second but thought that was a little too unrealistic.  
  
"Chin caro?" asked an official looking in through the door. Chin caro's eyes snapped to him, a cold expression taking over. "You're up."  
  
Chin caro stood up and swept past Ray, her swords hitting him as she strode past. Ray followed her until he came to the exit for the stands.  
  
"Good luck Chin caro!" He watched as Kai and Chin caro met in the hall, Kai obviously winning as Alice was stretchered away to the medical room. They stopped and watched each other, Kai's eyes wide and slightly guilty. Chin caro eventually pushed past him, making him turn around and stare at her.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Ray shouted trying to catch his attention. Kai turned around and snarled at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. What happened?" asked Ray making Kai walk into one of the empty rooms.  
  
"Well, all I can say is I hope you're happy with yourself," said Ray as they emerged from the room. Kai had told him everything except for his own mind reading.  
  
"Look, it's done now, I can't do anything to stop it," replied Kai coldly. They were walking down the corridor towards the arena. They heard someone crying out in pain and looked at each other before hurrying out to see what was happening.  
  
Chin caro was being thrown around the arena by Lee Chaolan, the same guy who had beaten Long. Chin caro was transformed, but even now was struggling to get up.  
  
"What? No way," said Ray as they watched helplessly as her face was cut in several places. Her swords were missing; Kai spotted them lying discarded on the other side of the arena. "Chin caro can't lose."  
  
"Why? She should be able to beat this guy easily," Kai watched as Lee continued to kick her while she was down, making her fall every time she tried to push herself up.  
  
"Maybe she's distracted," Ray replied as she was thrown against a wall.  
  
'Why doesn't she just throw in the fight, I don't think she can handle anymore of this,' thought Kai his fists clenched as she was hit by an energy blast from Lee, throwing her back and making her untransform. She slowly got back up, coughing up blood as she struggled to her feet. Her left arm was broken, her face badly cut and grazed.  
  
He took a step back as her head jerked up and looked at him, her eyes full of coldness and hate.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" asked Ray seeing the look on Kai's face. Kai looked away as Chin caro was hit again, she cried out in pain. "Kai?"  
  
"Why doesn't she just give in?" said Kai quietly, cringing as she cried out again.  
  
"Because she can't Kai, if she does that he'll kill her," replied Ray. Kai's eyes opened in realisation.  
  
'He's right, she can't give in otherwise she'll be killed. That's why I can't lose her, otherwise I'll be killed too,' he turned around as she was thrown in the direction of her swords.  
  
"Chin caro!" Kai shouted as she was picked up again by Lee, looking to hit her with a final blow.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Ray as Chin caro's whole body reacted to Kai's shout. Her arms shot up catching Lee in the face. She stood up quickly, seeming to have found a new energy. She kneed him and switch kicked him making him fall backwards heavily.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Ray as she flipped her way back one handed to her swords, picking one up as she flipped over. She flicked the other up with her foot, throwing it outside the arena so Lee couldn't use it against her. She smiled malevolently.  
  
"Now, it's my turn!" she shouted causing her sword to light up a shimmering blue. It shot a beam at Lee, hitting him in the chest and throwing him into the stadium wall. Her left arm hung limply by her side as she watched the medics run to Lee.  
  
"The winner and finalist number two Chin caro!" the announcer called. Chin caro looked up as Hilary, Uriko, Alice, Long, Shina, Gado, Tyson, Gramps and Yugo ran towards her, but saw nothing else as she swayed and fell.  
  
Ohhh.What's happened to Chin caro? Is she alright? Find out in the next chapter of DEVIL GENE.don't you love it when I do stupid things like that?  
  
Luv all my reviewers! And welcome a new admirer Droopy1389. Thanks! Krayon 


	22. The final battle

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
Wow, people like my story!! Thanks!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The Final battle.  
  
Kai caught her as she fell, sliding to his knees as she fainted in his arms.  
  
"Chin caro?" exclaimed Ray. Kai tried to wake her until Long checked her over and said that she'd just blacked out but would be okay.  
  
"You mean she's fine? What about her arm?" asked Kai anxiously.  
  
"You don't know much about Zoanthropes do you kids?" Yugo answered with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, all we have to do is transform and any previous injuries we had are instantly healed," Shina added happily.  
  
"But didn't she get her broken arm during her transformation?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well, yes," Gado replied. "But it will heal on her next transformation," he explained handing a prepared sling to Kai who put it on her arm and around her neck.  
  
"Let's get her out of here," said Kai standing up with Chin caro in his arms. He moved to take her out but was blocked by a group of soldiers. "Hey! What's the big idea?"  
  
"My name is Heihachi Mishima," came a voice from inside the group. The soldiers parted to reveal the owner, indeed Heihachi.  
  
"You!" Hilary exclaimed. "You've got our friends! Hand them over!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Mishima replied with a laugh. "You see, had you read my invitation properly it said Kai here had to beat me in hand to hand combat."  
  
"So, I'll beat you," Kai snarled angrily.  
  
"But it is not so easy Kai, you see I challenge you and the beautiful Chin caro to a two on one fight," said Heihachi looking at Chin caro.  
  
"I accept but on the condition that our friends are released immediately," sneered Kai shifting Chin caro in his arms.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to check with my partners on that," he said stepping aside. From behind the soldiers stepped a tall man with purple hair and a green trench coat and a shorter man with a black trench coat and grey hair.  
  
"Voltaire," exclaimed Ray as they jumped in front of Kai and Chin caro.  
  
"Boris Balkov," sneered Tyson as they stared at each other.  
  
"Hello Kai, it's so nice to see my only grandson again," said Voltaire coldly.  
  
"My friends, Kai here has offered to fight me if his friends are released as soon as he beats me," said Heihachi with a laugh.  
  
"Firstly," Boris began, "I doubt even you Kai could beat Heihachi or even that girl you hold in your arms should stand a chance against Heihachi. Secondly, if you lose you will come with me in return for your friends' freedom."  
  
"What!" Hilary exclaimed. Tyson and Ray looked at Kai who watched Voltaire and Boris with anger and hatred. "You can't Kai, they need you."  
  
"He accepts," Chin caro said opening her eyes.  
  
"Chin caro?" said Kai in surprise. She pushed herself out of his arms and stood beside him, putting her weight on his shoulder.  
  
"We both accept your challenge Mishima, and might I say I await the day when we beat you," she sneered coldly. His eyes widened as she took out her hair and rubbed away her tattoos to reveal herself as Nanasi.  
  
"Nanasi Awara! How dare you return here after I had you killed!" Heihachi hissed stepping back.  
  
"How dare you send someone to do your dirty work, I'll have you know your assassin is lying in the bottom of the sea at this moment," whispered Nanasi, deathly quiet.  
  
"Who is this Heihachi?" Voltaire demanded.  
  
"The one person that Heihachi fears more than Jin himself, Jin's friend Nanasi," answered Ray approaching her other side.  
  
"And they will both beat you!" exclaimed Tyson. The others nodded.  
  
"Very well Nanasi, we meet at the cliff face where I banished you from the Mishima Financial group, you know where to go," ordered Heihachi and he strode away, his soldiers slowly backing after him.  
  
"Kai my grandson, you should forget this silly charade and return with me," said Voltaire taking a step towards him. Nanasi's sword appeared at his throat, Nanasi stepping forward so her face was only centimetres away from Voltaire's.  
  
"This silly charade is what is keeping him sane as well as alive," hissed Nanasi. Voltaire stepped back, glaring at Nanasi before sweeping away with Boris close behind, smiling malevolently at Nanasi.  
  
Kai helped Nanasi back to the hotel where they were forcing her to stay the night. Long, Yugo, Shina, Uriko, Alice and Gado were staying there too to keep an eye out for the troupe, aware that Mishima might try for their lives.  
  
Nanasi sat in a separate room from the others, to allow her to dress her wounds and heal her arm. She soon sat by her window, letting the cool breeze blow in her face. She sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Nanasi?" Kai shut the door behind him. Nanasi turned to look at him, her face softened again by a grimace. "I need to. to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" she asked looking back out the window as the sun set.  
  
"What, can't you read my mind?"  
  
"Do I want too? I'll get in trouble again, remember?"  
  
"Oh." Kai sat down on the window bed next to her legs which she was hugging. "I'm. sorry."  
  
"Of course you are, that's why you said it," she sneered. Kai cringed, her sharp tongue striking home.  
  
"I should have listened to everything you said, and I often showed you disrespect, you were my teacher and I.I was wrong," he continued looking at the floor. Nanasi didn't reply. He looked up; she was still looking out the window, the breeze blowing her hair across her face.  
  
"I saw you at the beach," he blurted out. Nanasi's head turned to him quickly, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What do you mean you saw me at the beach?" asked Nanasi in a deathly quiet whisper. The last rays of sun shone onto her skin, creating an angelic light to surround her. Kai looked at her in total awe, staring at the illusion created by the sun. "Well?"  
  
"I.uh, was down by the beach when you came down too. You didn't seem very happy," he looked back at the floor. He felt Nanasi stiffen slightly as she realised he had seen everything.  
  
"So?" she said sharply looking away. Kai closed his eyes and thought hard.  
  
"Why could I read your mind?" he said, blurting out what had been niggling at him all afternoon. Nanasi's eyes opened in shock and she slowly turned to look at him, her mouth moving but nothing coming out. "I was watching you and then suddenly everything emptied out of my head and heard what you were thinking."  
  
"You.you heard everything?" she stammered releasing her legs and putting them on the floor, swinging her body around so they were facing the room. Kai looked away and nodded in shame.  
  
"I.I didn't mean too, I was just watching you and it happened," he replied not wanting to look at her. He heard her sigh before hitting the wall.  
  
"It's not your fault Kai, the first time you decide to concentrate was the same time I had no control over my mind, lets just say fate decided it was time you learnt," Nanasi replied. Kai looked back up.  
  
"You're not mad?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course I'm mad, you don't think I didn't like you reading my private thoughts do you? Especially then," she snapped angrily. "But.you were going to learn to concentrate your energy to mind reading eventually."  
  
"What happened in that fight?" he asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, her face returning to a calm and tranquil aura.  
  
"You were down and out, how come you came back to life so quickly and powerfully?" he asked. Nanasi looked away, not answering.  
  
"I think it's time I went to sleep, you should too we've got a big fight tomorrow," with that she got up and walked to the lounge room to say goodnight to the others.  
  
Kai was the first to wake; he looked at the clock by the bed. It was two in the morning. He sat up and looked around; Nanasi's door was open which slightly worried him. He got up and changed before walking into her room, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. She was still there, but the door had been blown open by the wind that looked like it was blowing in a storm.  
  
Nanasi stirred as Kai went and sat by her window, waiting for her to wake.  
  
"Kai? Why aren't you asleep?" she asked groggily, getting out of bed slowly. Her arm was fully healed and all her cuts were gone.  
  
"I woke up, I saw your door opened and thought you'd left in the night," he replied watching dark clouds roll in. Nanasi stood next to him in her blue singlet and shorts that were her pyjamas. "Storms coming."  
  
"Always does, but that doesn't look as normal as it does. Must be going to be big this year," she replied squinting as a gust of wind blew in. "The wind must have blown the door open." They sat and watched the storm approaching along with the morning.  
  
"Sorry about the other night," Kai finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Forget about it," she said ignoring his gesture of good will. "Just don't do it again."  
  
"Look who's talking," Kai replied coldly. Nanasi laughed a little, surprising Kai by her reaction to his snide remark.  
  
"Right, well keep your mind blocked and we won't have any problem," she looked at Kai smiling, brightening her dark face. Kai seemed taken aback by it; it was probably the thought that he'd actually never seen her smile pleasantly before.  
  
"Nanasi, why wouldn't you answer my question last night?" he asked finally while he had her attention. Her smile disappeared and a grimace replaced it.  
  
"Because, I don't know," she replied sadly. "All I heard was you shouting in my head and asking why I didn't just give in, not that you ever said that to me which is why I don't understand it either."  
  
Kai looked at her in astonishment. He understood, there must have been a bond somehow, between Nanasi and himself, but how he didn't know. Whatever it was, his thoughts and shout for her had restrengthened her and given her another chance to beat Lee Chaolan.  
  
They sat there for several hours together, just watching the sun rise over the horizon and listening for the birds, which awoke with such noise that they both wondered how the others could stay asleep.  
  
When everyone eventually woke they found Nanasi and Kai enjoying the sunlight before they're last battle.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Tyson cheerfully as they all entered the room. Kai and Nanasi both turned to look at them, their faces set with determination and peace.  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Ray seeing that whatever had been bothering the both of them was no longer a problem. They looked at each other before looking back to their friends.  
  
"You know we are," Nanasi replied, she'd since changed and was in her battle costume, her tattoos on her face.  
  
"Yeah, and you guys know we're behind you all the way," Hilary said cheerfully. They nodded and walked out where they were greeted by the Zoanthrope group.  
  
"You guys are going to rock!" exclaimed Shina hugging Nanasi. Long and Yugo each kissed her on the cheek and she was totally annihilated by Alice when she jumped on her. Uriko wished her luck by way of their old cheer, which surprised everyone as Nanasi was usually very serious.  
  
At ten o'clock several soldiers practically knocked down the door and escorted them to the cliff face.  
  
"Kai!" shouted Max and Kenny. They were in a plastic cage, where they could see every minute of the fight.  
  
"Max, Chief!" Kai exclaimed. "We've got to get them out of there."  
  
"We can't do anything until after the fight," Nanasi hissed. The soldiers pushed them into the arena set up on the cliff edge.  
  
"What is this?" demanded Kai.  
  
"This is what decides whether she lives or dies," Heihachi said pointing at Nanasi. "Or whether your friends and you go free."  
  
"Or whether they go free and you come with me," said Boris appearing from behind a group of soldiers. Nanasi and Kai both ground the teeth in annoyance.  
  
"Let's get this over with," shouted Nanasi.  
  
"Patience my dear, you were always impatient," Mishima sneered. Nanasi frowned and took out her swords.  
  
"Move it Mishima, or something might just happen that you don't want," she said sharply.  
  
"Oh, but I want it to happen my dear," he said stretching his fingers with a cracking sound. Nanasi's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm awaiting another guest, he should arrive as soon as he feels a surge in power," he replied nastily.  
  
"No, this is a trap, that's why there are two in the final battle!" Nanasi exclaimed.  
  
"Too late my dear!" he shouted as Nanasi went to strike him down with her swords.  
  
"Kai get out of here!" Nanasi shouted.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" he said and struck down Mishima while he was distracted with Nanasi. Nanasi stumbled back, looking wildly around the cliff. Kai meanwhile continued to attack Mishima, Nanasi could feel his power rising.  
  
"THE DEVIL GENE!" a voice bellowed from below the cliff as lightning struck over head. Everyone whipped around to see a tall, black figure soar into the sky and swoop over head.  
  
"There it is! Capture it!" Heihachi shouted to his scientists who were standing by the cage. A huge net shot out and caught the figure, but then it disappeared. The figure landed on the ground with a heavy thud, crouching as it steadied itself.  
  
"Shoot it!" screamed Mishima as it straightened.  
  
"Nanasi!" Kai shouted looking for her. She was standing looking up at the figure, her swords drawn. Kai ran to her side.  
  
"Kai, you shouldn't be here, get out of here while you can," Nanasi shouted as soldiers ran in to attack the figure.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded as they both ran from the mayhem.  
  
"Never mind, just get out of here," she replied.  
  
"I can't, I have to get Max and Kenny," Kai shouted back, turning around.  
  
"Fine we'll get them and then you've got to get out of here," she replied as they ran back around to where Boris was standing by the cage. Kai jumped into the cage to untie them.  
  
"Kai!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," he said quietly, hoping Boris was still distracted by the chaos.  
  
"I don't think so Kai," said Boris as he pushed a button, causing a lid to shut on the cage.  
  
"No!" Kai exclaimed, he hit the side of the cage.  
  
"See, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," Boris said laughing. "You won't be able to get out of there."  
  
"Watch me," said Kai taking out Dranzer. He launched his blade at the cage wall, hoping it would crash open the cage wall. It didn't leave a scratch.  
  
"See, no Beyblade or even a sword could break through my specially developed cage," said Boris laughing malevolently.  
  
"Let's just test that theory shall we?" Nanasi said sneering, she had her swords out, as was her Beyblade. She attached it to one sword and then placed her other sword behind it.  
  
"Let's go Dreyfax!" she shouted and pulled both swords out, creating a massive spin tornado on her blade. A huge bit beast, part tiger part fire hawk soared out of the blade and attacked the cage causing it to crack. Nanasi then attacked the cage with her swords that were glowing blue again. It sliced it clean and it fell open.  
  
She turned and faced Boris, her swords pointing at his heart.  
  
"You really made me mad you know?" she said but was then thrown from her feet when a black clad figure attacked her.  
  
"And you really piss me off," came Nina's voice.  
  
Kai watched as Nanasi was attacked by what looked like Nina. She'd appeared from the black figure that loomed over their heads, killing MFG soldiers.  
  
"What is going on?" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know, you guys have got to get out of here, follow that path and avoid the big guy," Kai shouted as they climbed out of the destroyed cage.  
  
"He's acting like Zeus on a rampage," said Max as they ran to the path, dodging falling soldiers.  
  
"Zeus?" Kai's mind was sent into action as he watched Nanasi fend off Nina. 'Zeus is a god right? Then if they're comparing that thing to.it's the God of Fight!'  
  
Nanasi was fending off Nina with everything she could muster.  
  
"Kai! What are you still doing here?" Nanasi exclaimed she used her sword to beat off Nina before fully turning around to look at Kai. "It's dangerous for you to be here!"  
  
"Yeah! And what about you?" demanded Kai as Nanasi ran over to knock him out of the way of a falling soldier.  
  
"Just do as you're told what ever happened to that whole respect thing?"  
  
"I'm not going without you!" he shouted in reply. Nanasi just looked at him in shock. Kai couldn't believe he'd just said that himself. Just then Nanasi was tackled by Nina again.  
  
"Nanasi!" shouted Kai, he was about to run over when Nanasi's sword began to glow again and he decided it best to let her fight her off on her own. The beam hit Nina square in the chest, flinging Nina over the cliff face. Nanasi struggled to her feet with Kai's help.  
  
"THE DEVIL GENE!" a deep voice bellowed from behind them. They both froze and slowly turned around looking up into the dark face that was now striding towards them.  
  
"And it's great to see you too, but we really must be going," said Nanasi as she pushed Kai to the side and jumped out of the way as the God of Fight lifted a hand. A powerful energy beam shot out and struck where they had just been standing.  
  
"Come to me!" he shouted and began to chase Kai.  
  
"Kai! Fight him off!" shouted Nanasi. "Look deep inside yourself for the power you possess!"  
  
'Yeah right, as if I'm going to stand a chance against this guy,' Kai thought and then he stumbled and fell. The God of Fight reached down to grab Kai around the throat, but Nanasi jumped forward with her sword drawn.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart not today," she said and threw him backwards.  
  
"DO NOT INTERFERE!" he bellowed and swept her off her feet to the side with a swift backhander.  
  
"Kai! Get out of the way!" shouted Nanasi as she landed heavily. Kai scrambled to his feet and kicked away at The God of Fight's hand.  
  
"You want to take me, you're going to have to beat me," said Kai feeling a little more confident. The Fight God smirked.  
  
"You think you can beat me?" he howled with laughter. "Do not make me laugh, make this easier on yourself and just surrender."  
  
"Not happening!" came Nanasi's voice from behind the God. She slashed at him as he turned around before flipping over him and landing in front of Kai.  
  
"Don't you get the point? You don't stand a chance you silly little girl!" he swiped at her again, but this time Nanasi moved smoothly and dodged it easily.  
  
"Don't you understand? He is not the only Devil Gene in existence!" Nanasi shouted angrily and slashed at his stomach, leaving a deep gash. Her visor was flashing deep red.  
  
"Nanasi? Am I a.?"  
  
"Yes you are, but if you don't get your act together you're going to be a dead Devil Gene!" she snarled at him, she turned to look at him. He took a step back in shock; her eye that was still visible was slowly turning red.  
  
"Nan.Nanasi?" he stammered taking a step back.  
  
"Look deep within you Kai, a great power lies dormant within you and you have felt it yourself before. In the Dojo remember?" she said turning back around to face off with the God.  
  
He thought back to his first fight with Nanasi, indeed he had been able to launch her into the far wall with merely a touch from his punch.  
  
"Concentrate Kai, think of all the people he's killed, create anger within you." she turned her head slightly so she could see his face. ".and avenge all those people he's killed!"  
  
A cloud seemed to clear in Kai's head as he saw faces of people he didn't even know. They were all crying or in pain, it was like he was seeing their ghosts in his head.  
  
"Fight God! You will die!" Nanasi shouted. Suddenly a huge tornado formed around her, blowing the ribbons from her hair, it slowly turned red as she threw off her visor that was now broken from the enormous power generating in her body.  
  
"I can do this!" shouted Kai as he felt the power welling inside the very pit of his body. "You're going to pay for all the suffering!" The same happened to him, a tornado developing around him, his flashing blue as his power developed. (Think DBZ) They slowly began to develop, both growing wings and growing about a foot taller. Nanasi also took on part of her Zoanthrope form, her furry ears growing from her hair and her arms and legs taking on claws and fur.  
  
"I see, you still think you can beat me?" he laughed menacingly and attacked Nanasi first. She blocked his attacks and added a few of her own, scratching him alongside the gash she'd left from her swords.  
  
Kai ran across and kicked him away, sending him flying across the cliff face. He flipped and landed on his feet.  
  
"I hope you're ready for this Kai, this is going to be you're biggest challenge yet," Nanasi said through gritted teeth. She had a scratch over one eye and couldn't quite open it.  
  
"No problem, I'm here to help you," he said helping her up. They both stood up in their ready positions, side by side.  
  
The God of Fight growled loudly before throwing himself towards them, they both rolled in different directions trying to confuse him but he had decided to go after Kai. Kai only just blocked him as he stood up from his roll. Nanasi sprinted across but was hit away by the God of Fight's tail.  
  
"Nanasi!" he shouted seeing her fly towards the cliff. He became angry and his punches and kicking became stronger. He managed to dodge a block from the God and knocked him down. Nanasi jumped onto the God, knocking the wind from him. She flipped back to her position by the edge of the cliff.  
  
As the God was getting up he flicked his tail, hitting Kai and knocking him down, he then turned to Nanasi, her face was set in determination. They entered a barrage of attacks, dodging attacks from each other until the God managed to dodge one and hit Nanasi in the stomach. She leant forward in pain and he kneed her in the face. She fell backwards, blood trickling from her nose and mouth.  
  
"Nanasi!" exclaimed Kai, still lying on the ground. He jumped to his feet again, as if being pulled by wires. He kicked the God straight into the back and he flew off the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Nanasi!" he exclaimed bending down to check on her. She jumped up easily as he had too.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked looking around the cliff.  
  
"I kicked him off the cliff face," Kai replied.  
  
"But you need more than that!" shouted the God of Fight flying back over the edge. He was grinning maliciously.  
  
He grabbed both Nanasi and Kai and began to squeeze them tightly. They screamed in pain, their bones beginning to crush. Suddenly Kai felt something warming in his pocket; it was the pocket that he kept Dranzer in.  
  
"DRANZER!" bellowed Kai; the red and yellow phoenix burst out of the blade through the Fight God's fingers, screeching loudly.  
  
"What is this?" The Fight God exclaimed.  
  
"DREYFAX!" the red and gold fire hawk tiger appeared roaring loudly as it appeared.  
  
"What? You think measly animals will help you beat me?" he laughed loudly.  
  
"Let's just see shall we?" gasped Nanasi as he squeezed tighter. Dreyfax attacked the hand that held Nanasi, clutching onto it with his teeth and claws.  
  
"Argh! Let me go you stupid beast!" shouted the Fight God angrily. He dropped Nanasi and started throwing his arm around, trying to dislodge the angry beast. In the meantime he had dropped Kai to in his confusion.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow Attack!" shouted Kai as he landed safely on the ground.  
  
Dranzer flamed angrily, launching himself at the God of Fight's stomach. The God of Fight flung his arm around, knocking down the fire bird.  
  
"Dreyfax, Fire Tundra! Capture the god of Fight!" exclaimed Nanasi. Dreyfax opened his wings and began to fly around the God of Fight, getting faster and faster as well as closer. Dreyfax formed a tornado and then began to burn, causing a fire hurricane.  
  
"Keep it up Dreyfax!" Suddenly her Bit beast was thrown to the side with great force, slamming into a tree. "Dreyfax!"  
  
The fire tundra blew away, revealing the God of Fight, looking angry. Dreyfax and Dranzer both returned to their Beyblades.  
  
Ohhh.What's happened to Chin caro? Is she alright? Find out in the next chapter of DEVIL GENE.don't you love it when I do stupid things like that?  
  
Luv all my reviewers! And welcome a new admirer Droopy1389. Thanks! Krayon 


	23. Remembrance

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
Wow, people like my story!! Thanks!!  
  
I thought I'd let you know that I'm leaving home soon and I'm trying to hurry this story along because it's my most popular, so unlike Hienmar High and The secret of Fangorn, this story will be finished.I hope!  
  
And onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Remembrance.  
  
They both stared up at the Fight God as he sprinted towards them.  
  
"We're in trouble," said Nanasi, just before he knocked them both down. They flew in opposite directions. They landed heavily and the Fight God laughed.  
  
"You actually still believe you can beat me!" he shouted menacingly as Nanasi and Kai both struggled to their feet.  
  
"We will," said Kai as he wiped away blood from the side of his mouth. He spread his wings out wide before taking flight. Nanasi however stayed grounded.  
  
'What are you doing Kai?' asked Nanasi through the mind link.  
  
'Giving him a flying lesson,' replied Kai before dive bombing the god, Nanasi distracted him by jumping across him, trying to get him to react to her quick movement. It worked and he forgot to block Kai's attack. It hit with a sickening crack, Kai flipping away opposite Nanasi.  
  
"Nicely done," said Nanasi thoroughly impressed.  
  
"Why thankyou," replied Kai grinning cheekily.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" the Fight God said standing up. "And now you have made me very angry!" as he stood up he made large energy waves, they hit Nanasi and Kai very hard. Nanasi stumbled as the ground beneath her cracked.  
  
"Uh oh, this isn't good," shouted Nanasi. "He's going to try and break the cliff!" she shouted.  
  
"Why stop at the cliff?" exclaimed the God of Fight. "Why not the whole Island!" He rose into the air, constantly issuing energy waves that knocked around Nanasi quite a bit as she was closer to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"We can't stop him at this rate," said Kai through gritted teeth. Nanasi fell to her knees as she was hit by another energy wave.  
  
'We can't give up Kai, or at least not let him know,' thought Nanasi. Kai nodded, he could see Nanasi was struggling though. Suddenly a bright orange energy beam hit Nanasi; sending her flying backwards like a rag doll.  
  
"Nanasi!" exclaimed Kai. He was about to run forward to help her but the Fight God launched another just in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"I don't think so," he said menacingly. Kai growled and watched as Nanasi was hit by yet another and even though she tried to block it, it pushed her back several feet.  
  
"Hold on Nanasi!" shouted Kai, he was becoming angry as the God of Fight continually launched attacks on Nanasi and she couldn't fight back.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't help your girlfriend?" he laughed a cold, maniac like laugh. He hit her once more. She screamed in pain, Kai could feel her pain this time.  
  
"NO!" Kai felt the power well within and raised all his energy, forming a ball in his hands. Dranzer then appeared from out of his Beyblade and fused with the energy ball, turning into a mixture of blue and red. He launched it at the Fight God's back, hitting it squarely.  
  
It spun around in surprise at the attack; Kai continued to put all his power into the attack, keeping a steady energy beam onto the God.  
  
"You dare?" it roared and moved to hit him away but a red and gold attack struck it on the back. From her position on the ground, Nanasi had been able to use her good arm to create an energy attack of her own. She had created a bond with Dreyfax and was now doing the same as Kai, preparing to destroy the Fight God.  
  
"You were once banished by a Devil Gene, now you will be destroyed by two!" shouted Nanasi slowly rising to her feet.  
  
"And this time, you will never come back!" roared Kai. They gathered more energy and put it into their attack, creating a large explosion.  
  
"NO!" they heard the God of Fight bellow. The explosion threw both back, Nanasi landing just short of the cliff edge, Kai into the bushes surrounding the cliff face.  
  
Ray and Uriko ran to the cliff where they'd heard the explosions from. The storm was slowly beginning to disappear, but it was still raining heavily.  
  
"What do you think could have happened?" asked Uriko as they sprinted around the corner of the stadium.  
  
"I have no idea, but I have a feeling we're about to find out," he replied as they approached the cliff. Scattered around the cliff face were what looked like a whole battalion of MFG soldiers. In the centre was a smoking pile of ash, near the cliff edge was Heihachi Mishima himself, either dead or knocked cold.  
  
"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Uriko stopping beside Ray. Ray looked around the scene of a great battle. Then he heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"Hey! Ray!" he turned around to see Tyson helping Max and Hilary helping Kenny along the path.  
  
"Hey! How did you guys get away?" asked Ray as they approached.  
  
"Kai came and rescued us with some girl. That was after Heihachi was distracted by some huge ugly thing," said Max, he looked exhausted as well as beaten up.  
  
"Yeah, the girl's Beyblade was really strong, it managed to crack Boris's specially developed Beyblade proof glass," said Kenny.  
  
"Sounds like Nanasi, wait, did you speak to Voltaire or Boris?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Not really, he just told us how he was going to make sure he got Kai this time," replied Max. "You don't think they did?" they looked around at the cliff.  
  
"Who knows," Ray replied.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing though, Voltaire didn't seem happy about some intrusion," said Kenny.  
  
"What intrusion?" asked Uriko in surprise.  
  
"Voltaire was really angry about someone becoming a liability to Kai," said Kenny. "About them becoming too involved with him, and then he said he thought he knew who she was."  
  
"You don't think he was talking about Nanasi do you?" asked Hilary.  
  
Kai woke, something tickled his face. It was a girl, she was very skinny, under fed and very beaten up.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled. He couldn't remember why he had ended up on the cold stone floor.  
  
"Did he hurt you much?" she asked inquisitively and worried.  
  
"What's it to you?" he snarled. She looked slightly taken aback. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm new here; I was only brought in last night. I don't why Mr Balkov wanted me," she replied sitting against the wall next to him. Her dress was dirty and she looked no older than him, about five.  
  
"Do you Beyblade?" asked Kai coldly. Her face was tanned but she looked flushed from being cold.  
  
"Yeah! I love it its so much fun!" she replied. She seemed like she was full of life and he wondered how Boris could want her.  
  
"Well, that's why he wants you," replied Kai getting up. "You're here to Beyblade."  
  
"But, I could do that out there too," she said uncertainly following him down the corridors of the abbey.  
  
"Look, did you have a home out there?" he asked snidely. She looked at the ground as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Well.no."  
  
"Then don't complain," he sneered, before leaving her with one of the older students who was going to be taking care of her.  
  
Several years later Kai stood by a Beystadium, waiting for his next opponent.victim.  
  
"Ah Kai, you have done very well so far," said Boris's cold and uncaring voice. "Now I want you to meet someone I believe to be a magnificent catch for our abbey." Another blader appeared from behind Boris, a cloak concealing their face.  
  
"Whatever," said Kai coldly, dismissing the claim.  
  
"When you are ready," said Boris as both took out their blades. "3,2,1.Let it Rip!"  
  
Both blades sped into the dish, throwing sparks into the air. Neither blader looked at their blade, but at each other. Kai couldn't see the bladers face and he didn't really care. Both blades attacked each other furiously, matching each other hit for hit.  
  
"It's time to finish this Dranzer!" shouted Kai.  
  
"Us first, go Dreyfax," said the other blader. Kai noticed the voice was a touch feminine. They didn't shout either, more or less just giving the command and letting the blade react itself.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" he commanded. Boris looked on, pleased with his work.  
  
"Dreyfax! Fire Tundra!" the red, bright green and silver blade reacted and the bit beast within emerged with such force that it blinded the whole arena and everyone in it.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Sabre attack!" Another almighty crash and another bright light. When they looked back at the dish both blades were gone, they looked around. Behind their respective blader were the two blades, both looking extremely beaten up. They both bent down to pick up their blades.  
  
"A draw, as foreseen," stated Boris stepping forward. They both looked up at him, Kai scowling. "You two are both well matched and shall soon be ready for the ultimate test." They turned to look at each other, neither blinking, both scowling.  
  
"Awara, don't be so rude, allow your challenger to look upon the face of the worthy opponent," said Boris in his cold and uncaring voice.  
  
"Yes Boris," they took down their hood. Her black and red streaked hair dropped around her shoulders from her ponytail. The white ribbon blew slightly in the breeze. Her brown eyes glowered at him. They stared at each other for several minutes.  
  
One of Boris's servants came with news of one of his many experiments.  
  
"I will leave you here children, train hard for your day will soon be coming," he said before taking his leave. The other children began talking straight away about the battle that had just taken place.  
  
"Having fun?" asked Kai as she continued to look at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she retorted.  
  
"Just gazing into your unfound beauty," he replied snidely folding his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
"Then you can kiss me later," she replied just as snidely. Kai's eyes shot open, she had the same type of clothes as him on except hers were more suited to her, red combat pants and a blue top and fingerless gloves.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed as she turned away, clenching his fists.  
  
"Well.don't complain," she said looking back, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Hey, don't I know you?" asked Kai warily.  
  
"I was brought here to Beyblade, remember," she said walking away. "Not to hang around with silly boys like you." He followed her.  
  
"So Boris kept you did he?" asked Kai. "How old are you now?"  
  
"Ten, how old are you now? Still two?"  
  
"No," he replied fiercely. "I'm ten as well."  
  
"Good for you," they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Why did Boris make you battle me? You're not even in my class," he stated as they came around a corner.  
  
"He said something about moving up into the next level, I wasn't really listening. His voice irritates me," she said off hand.  
  
A couple of years later. ~~~  
  
"Kai, do you know where Awara is?" Boris demanded of the twelve year old.  
  
"No Boris, I don't," replied Kai coldly.  
  
"It seems she has taken the opportunity to take her leave without permission, and with the bit beast we were still developing for her," stated Boris pacing the room.  
  
"Good for her," replied Kai carelessly.  
  
"You can go Kai, and don't even think of leaving anytime soon," warned Boris. Kai left through the door and walked a little way down the corridor. He stopped and slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"Why Awara? What were you thinking?" hissed Kai to himself. He and Awara had become friends over the last two years as well as class rivals.  
  
They would often be found terrorising new arrivals to the abbey together or if not that talking quietly about tournaments and practice sessions. He didn't realise how much he had treasured their friendship together until he had found that she had made a run for freedom from Boris.  
  
He ran down the corridor to her room, hoping for any sign of why she'd left, but found nothing. Just a small bear she had brought with her from the outside world that Kai had often teased her about.  
  
*Sob* Ugh, I can't believe I wrote such a soppy story. What is it about this memory? Has Kai and Nanasi destroyed the Fight God? Or do more dangers await them? Find out in the next chapter of DEVIL GENE!!  
  
Luv all my reviewers! And welcome to all my new readers, sorry I have so many I can't put them in! I'll try next time guys!. Thanks! Krayon 


	24. The Last Straw!

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar (Of course I could marry the people that do, but that could end up messy)  
  
And onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The Last Straw!  
  
Kai felt something tickling his face; he opened his eyes, thinking it might be the girl yet again. Instead he found a green plant blowing in the wind and rain that hit Kai's face as he sat up.  
  
"Awara," he whispered, thinking of the little girl he had known so long ago.  
  
He was slightly dazed and confused for a moment as to what he was doing there, by the cliff face in amongst the shrubs and foliage. Then he remembered the God of Fight, his transformation and Boris. He looked at himself, he seemed to be back to normal, his tail and wings were gone.  
  
"Nanasi." he breathed. He suddenly got up and looked around frantically. He then remembered the dream.  
  
"Awara? Awara.Nanasi Awara!" he hit himself in the head. "Why didn't I realise?" She was the one he had waited to come back and get him at the abbey. She was the first to escape from Boris and Voltaire.  
  
He ran out of the foliage and saw her. She was lying near the edge, her face on the ground as water trickled down her dark face, washing away her shark fin tattoos. He raced over to her and rolled her onto his lap.  
  
"Hey, Nanasi," he whispered, somehow losing his voice. "Nanasi! Please wake up." He shook her shoulders lightly. Blood and red ink blended together and covered her face. Kai used his scarf to wipe it away gently.  
  
"Nanasi, please wake up," he croaked.  
  
"Fat chance," a voice said from behind him. He turned around, it was Heihachi. Although he had been thrown off the cliff by the God of Fight he had somehow scrambled back to safety. "She was always weak, that's why I had to get rid of her."  
  
"She is not weak." began Kai trembling from rage.  
  
"Well then, why does she lie there.dead?" Kai slowly rolled Nanasi off his lap carefully and noticed her sword in her hand. He took it from her and stood up slowly.  
  
"She is not weak, she saved my life from Nina and taught us to save ourselves," Kai replied deathly quiet. The sword shone menacingly in a flash of dying lightning.  
  
"Of course, but she was too weak to save herself, she never was very good at understanding the term every man for themselves," replied Heihachi menacingly. He grinned and swiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth. Kai took it as all too much.  
  
"This is your fault!" he shouted and ran straight at Heihachi with the sword at his front. Heihachi jumped into the air to avoid it and landed behind Kai, hitting him in the back. Kai was thrown into the cliff face and collapsed onto his knees.  
  
'Kai.' He looked around in surprise. Nanasi was still lying in the same position and hadn't moved at all.  
  
'Kai.don't let him get under your skin.use his emotions against him. Think.' Kai stared at Nanasi's limp body for a moment and then focused on Heihachi who was laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Well, if Nanasi is weak you must be pitiful," hissed Kai.  
  
"Yes? And why do you say that?" asked Heihachi, stopping his laughter.  
  
"She stood up to the God of Fight, where did you go?" said Kai haughtily. Heihachi's eyes went wide. "You disappeared awfully fast and even had to get your men to kill themselves for you.could it be because you knew you didn't stand a chance?" Kai smirked knowingly.  
  
"What??" roared Heihachi and ran at Kai. Kai thought fast and swung around, raising his leg to Mishima's head. There was a sickening crunch as something in Heihachi snapped and he was thrown off the edge of the cliff from the force of the kick. Kai ran to the edge to look down, but saw nothing but birds rising from the forest below.  
  
"Well done Kai, I'm pleased to see you have learnt well," a cold and foreboding voice said from where he'd left Nanasi. Kai whipped around to see Voltaire standing menacingly over Nanasi.  
  
"Get away from her," Kai growled, sensing danger.  
  
"Why, I simply want to see how one of Boris's best students is doing." said Voltaire and then grinned at Kai's shock reaction. "That's right, we know." Boris appeared by his side.  
  
"Leave her alone!" yelled Kai moving forward. Boris reached down and grabbed Nanasi by the wrist, yanking her into the air.  
  
"I must discipline her for starting the trend of my students getting away from the Abbey," said Boris nastily. Kai stopped in his tracks, scared his movement might provoke Boris.  
  
"Good boy Kai, now I think you should come back with us," said Voltaire stepping forward.  
  
"No, I'll never go back to you," hissed Kai.  
  
"Oh my. Nanasi will be lonely won't she?" Boris said haughtily. Kai's eyes widened.  
  
'Challenge him.Kai.' Kai set his eyes.  
  
"I challenge you, if I win you disappear forever and leave us alone." shouted Kai taking out Dranzer.  
  
"And if I win?" asked Voltaire.  
  
"You will come with us.without Nanasi." Boris answered with a nasty hint on the word 'without'. Kai looked at Nanasi, dangling in Boris's hand and then nodded.  
  
Boris tossed Nanasi aside and pulled out his blade.  
  
"The perfect chance for you to meet a blade I've been developing," chided Boris. "Ever since you destroyed Black Dranzer." he added sourly. Kai smirked at this.  
  
"Whatever, you know I'll destroy it." replied Kai smiling smugly.  
  
"I think not.meet Drangerciel," he smiled malevolently. Kai's smile disappeared. "A magnificent creation; even if I do say so myself. After analysing your team's bit beasts I came up with the perfect bit beast and blade. A combination of all four beasts." He sneered menacingly.  
  
"It's not possible." said Kai before snapping out of it. It is possible though and he knew it. That's how Black Dranzer had been developed and no doubt Dreyfax had been developed in the same way.  
  
"Ah.but you know it is Kai. I can see that you realise that your time has come to an end," said Voltaire. Boris ripped the cord on his launcher and the black Beyblade spun into action at the ground near Kai's feet.  
  
'You can do it Kai.' Kai looked back up at Boris, his mind set.  
  
"Fine," he said and took out Dranzer, who was acting strangely. The bit in his blade was glowing softly and the whole blade was heating up. "It's all down to you Dranzer," he whispered looking at the blade in his hand.  
  
"Hurry boy, we haven't got all day," said Boris with a sneer.  
  
"Dranzer!" he launched the blade towards the already spinning blade. Both launched into an all out assault on the opposing blade, sparks flying as they ground into each other.  
  
"Dranzer, fire sabre attack!" shouted Kai. Dranzer appeared and fired himself at the blade spinning rapidly past him. It missed. "What?"  
  
"I'll show you how it's done Kai," said Boris smugly. "Drangerciel!" The bit in the blade began to shine and the huge bit beast appeared. It had the head of Dragoon, the wings of Dranzer, the arms of Draciel and the legs of Driger.  
  
"No way!" hissed Kai watching as the bit beast hovered in front of him, easily out sizing his own Dranzer.  
  
'Concentrate Kai,' hissed Nanasi's voice in his head. He shook it slightly.  
  
"I would if you would stay out of my head," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh look, you fear the power of Drangerciel so much you mumble to yourself.oh how I pity you," laughed Boris and Voltaire joined in. "Drangerciel Phantom Hurricane!" Kai took a step back as a tornado formed around the blade that was spinning furiously in the dish. It swept up Kai's blade and suddenly an energy wave knocked back Kai.  
  
"What on earth?" Kai murmured sitting backup, blood trickling from his mouth.  
  
"Continue Drangerciel!" commanded Boris. Another energy wave hit Dranzer, throwing him back into the cliff wall.  
  
"Dranzer! Get up and stand up to him!" shouted Kai getting up yet again. Dranzer did the will of his master but was soon overpowered by Drangerciel. The shock waves from Drangerciel had done some serious damage to Kai, knocking him around. The cliff was slowly beginning to crumble.  
  
"This is getting me nowhere, Dranzer can't hold on for much longer," said Kai thumping the ground.  
  
"I think.it's time I stepped in." a voice grunted from behind Boris. They looked to see Nanasi stand up, with help from Ray and Uriko. Kenny, Hilary, Tyson, Max and Long were also there.  
  
"Nanasi!" exclaimed Kai. She stood up, unsteadily but conscious.  
  
"Hey Kai, what's up?" asked Ray in his usual voice. "Met some old acquaintances I see." Max, Kenny and Tyson all glared at Voltaire and Boris.  
  
"Dranzer may have been developed by Boris, Kai, but you have the will and power to create miracles. You are a Devil Gene, you can command what happens in this battle not Boris," she said and turned to look at Dranzer who was starting to slowly get up from the cliff face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dranzer is much like Drangerciel, although it seems it can create a.sense of confusion?" she added her last words as a dull glow appeared from her pocket. "What the?"  
  
"What is she doing?" hissed Voltaire and moved towards the group to stop her but was thrown back by a force field. She looked stunned as the blade floated out of her pocket and in front of her.  
  
"Whoa! Totally whacked," said Tyson staring at the blade as it remained in the air in front of her.  
  
"Take it," said Long. She looked up at him before reaching out and grabbing it. A bright orange glow encased Nanasi as she looked around in shock.  
  
"Nanasi!" shouted the four boys.  
  
"Stay where you are Kai, don't forget you have a battle and if you leave that position then you forfeit," snarled Boris. Kai faltered where he was and turned to continue with the match.  
  
'Kai.' a soft voice called to him through the light. They all watched as the golden orb floated over to him. 'Kai you have to believe in yourself and Dranzer.you and I have the ability to perform miracles.our friends are depending on us.' The golden orb encased the shock faced Kai.  
  
"Nanasi? What's happening?" asked Kai. She appeared through the light, her ribbons blowing in the slight breeze caused by her movements.  
  
'We are fusing to finally rid ourselves of our past that has haunted us both for so long,' she sighed. 'Dranzer needs my help; Nanasi will be by your side to support you.' Kai noticed for the first time that Nanasi's eyes were glazed over and she wasn't controlling her own body.  
  
She shook her head and looked at Kai, her head cocked to the side slightly.  
  
"Come on Kai, believe in yourself and your Beyblade," she said, a small smile gracing her lips. Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Nanasi.  
  
"DRANZER!" he shouted. The light surrounding Nanasi released her and they looked around in surprise as it shot into the air and then crashed straight into Dranzer who was floating behind them. The light enveloped Dranzer, causing it to blind everyone else. Kai shielded Nanasi from the light.  
  
They all looked up as the light faded away. Dranzer was still glowing slightly as Nanasi clung to Kai, her knees giving way beneath her.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on?" exclaimed Tyson as the light around Dranzer faded.  
  
"Dranzer?" Kai said looking up at his Bit beast in wonder. Nanasi pulled herself up by way of Kai's arm.  
  
"Dreyfax?" it seemed both had fused and now towered over them, they had grown t the same size as Drangerciel, a heavenly glow surrounding their features.  
  
"What happened to them?" asked Max. Kenny took Dizzi from Hilary.  
  
"Kenny! You're back! I missed you so much!" exclaimed Dizzi as he opened her up.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you too Dizzi," he said happily but then turned serious. "But what is going on?" he asked turning to look up at the huge bit beast.  
  
"What does it look like? Dranzer and Dreyfax have joined forces; meet Dreynzer," answered Dizzi showing the stats on the super Bit beast.  
  
"Amazing, I've never seen anything like it," said Ray as it roared and soared into the air high above Drangerciel.  
  
"It doesn't matter if your precious pets fused or not, Drangerciel shall still beat you!" shouted Boris over the noise from the two bit beasts challenging each other. "Go Drangerciel!"  
  
Kai looked at Nanasi who nodded and he let her down beside him.  
  
"Dreynzer! Final Speed Fire Sabre attack!" he yelled as Drangerciel lunged into the air for Dreynzer. Dreynzer dodged the attack and then speed towards the less mobile genetically developed beast. It burst into flame just before it finally hit, causing a giant explosion with huge reverberations that shook the cliff.  
  
"No! My creation!" shouted Boris. Voltaire stepped back in shock as the huge Bit beast crumbled into dust and blew away in the strong wind that had been caused by the attack. Boris was thrown back by the force of the explosion and lay near Voltaire's feet.  
  
"I think it's time we take our leave," shouted Voltaire over the noise of the fused Bit beast.  
  
"Voltaire! Don't move!" shouted Ray as he and Tyson launched their Beyblades in his direction to stop him. He stopped as Driger and Dragoon appeared, standing over him. Boris smashed into his back and fell back.  
  
Nanasi fell to the ground, exhausted from the extreme effort it took to create the fusion.  
  
"Nanasi?" Kai croaked, surprised at how weak he now felt. The bit beast floated over to their side and knelt on one knee. Nanasi managed to sit up and they both patted the huge furry head that was Dreynzer; before both unfused and returned to their blades.  
  
"What happened? I don't remember anything." she breathed looking up at Kai. "Why did those two fuse?"  
  
"I.I don't know," replied Kai. He felt weak, tired and very confused.  
  
"I think it's time we got you two back to the hotel," said Long helping up Kai while Uriko lifted Nanasi easy enough. They helped them down the path to where several MFG soldiers were waiting.  
  
"What are your orders Nanasi.ma'am?" asked a soldier. Nanasi lifted her head slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked and then seemed to remember.  
  
"You beat Heihachi Mishima Nanasi," he said taking his helmet off. Nanasi smiled.  
  
"Hello Ryan, I see you've moved up in the world," she said to the blue eyed, blonde haired captain.  
  
"As I said ma'am so have you, you are now in command of the Mishima Financial Group, along with Kai Hiwitari here as well," he said looking at Kai. Nanasi turned to Kai and then her eyes flicked to behind Kai.  
  
"I think it's best if we hand this business over to Jin.don't you think master Kazama?" she said the last part loud enough for anyone to hear. They all turned around when a branch snapped behind Kai and Long. Jin stepped out from the bushes, his eyes were back to normal and he no longer had his black robe over his head.  
  
"Thank you Nanasi.and I'm sorry," he said quietly. Nanasi nodded slowly and winced slightly.  
  
"No problem," she said clutching at her ribs.  
  
"Men, let's get them back to the hotel and prepare the Awards ceremony," ordered Jin. They led them back to the hotel where they were greeted and cheered by fellow fighters before being checked over by medics.  
  
A new leader for Mishima Financial Corp.but what next you ask? I say a serious party!!! Yeeha! Come and join them in the next chapter of DEVIL GENE!  
  
Luv all my reviewers! And thanks to Droppy 1389, kai baby-girl and dontuwant2know, you reviews are keeping me going! Thanks also to Frostt, one of my very first reviewers!  
  
Luv Krayon 


	25. Parties, Pools and Prank Crews

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar And onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Parties, Pools and Prank Crews.  
  
Kai sat in his room waiting for the medics to return and give him the all clear.  
  
"What a week." he murmured before lying back on the bed. His face was battered and bruised as well as his whole body, but he had certainly faired better than Nanasi. She had suffered broken ribs, torn ligaments, and several deep gashes from her attacks on the God of Fight.  
  
"Nanasi." he whispered to himself before turning to look out the window where the sun was beginning to slowly shine in. It was just beginning to rise. He hadn't seen Nanasi since the cliff because they had been taken straight to their rooms where they were checked over and sent straight to bed. Kai looked over at the clock; ten o'clock. His check up was about now. The door swung open and Anna Williams looked in.  
  
"Hello Kai, I'm hear to check your bandages," she said pleasantly and rolled in a trolley with the help of another medic. He grunted in reply, continuing to look out the window.  
  
"Talkative isn't he?" asked the other nurse checking the equipment on the trolley.  
  
"Leave him alone Neesa, he's had a rough night," she said defensively as she looked at his face and arms. "No doubt you're looking forward to the pool party that Uriko and Ray are organising tonight."  
  
"Joy," Kai replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"He's leaping out of his bandages," added Neesa. Anna shrugged and continued to check him over.  
  
"Anyway Kai, Ray said he'll come and get you at ten thirty to go shopping for a bit on the other side of the island," said Anna and she shoved Neesa out of the doorway roughly, dragging the trolley with her.  
  
"Anna wait!" Kai exclaimed suddenly getting up with a wince.  
  
"Sit down Kai," Anna ordered. "Nanasi's fine, she went through a transformation this morning she told me and nearly everything has healed, she's just got a couple of bruises and needs some fun. Well in my opinion she needs some fun." Anna smiled and blew him a kiss and a wink before hurrying out.  
  
Kai sat on the bed deep in thought. He looked out the window again; he could hear Shina arguing with her father.  
  
"Come on dad! One more night for the party! PLEASE!"  
  
"Shina, we have a job to get back to," he argued.  
  
"Na uh, I don't have to go back until I'm good and ready. Just because you're a goody goody!" A splash and a laugh and then silence.  
  
"What happened?" Kai murmured to himself, looking away from the window.  
  
"Sounds like Shina got pushed into the pool to me," replied Ray. Kai looked up.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled, not feeling very nice in his confused nature.  
  
"Easy tiger, we're going shopping," Ray said leaning on the door frame.  
  
"I don't feel like it," Kai answered looking back out the window.  
  
"Too bad, I have to get you out of here, the girls have bagged the hotel before tonight," said Ray in a pitying tone. "All us guys are kicked out for the day, for Nanasi's sake anyway. Uriko reckons she needs to clear her head so she can remember what happened."  
  
"You mean if she wants to remember," Kai sneered.  
  
"She does, didn't you hear her last night, and she was confused to hell. She wanted to know what was going on," said Ray shrugging. "Come on before Uriko burns my butt." Kai cheered up slightly.  
  
"You mean if she doesn't use it as a scratching post first," Kai said smugly.  
  
"You got a point there," Ray laughed. "By the way, pool party tonight, gotta get some good looking threads." Kai stared at Ray.  
  
"Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Because, that's what the ladies are doing in the hotel boutique all morning, and then they're fixing their tan or something." Kai narrowed his eyes at Ray even more. "So I was listening at the door, so sue me."  
  
Kai finally gave in and left with him. Long, Yugo, Tyson, Kenny, Max and Gado were waiting in the lobby.  
  
"Hurry up you two! The food court awaits!" shouted Tyson. Kai glared at him, but then his mouth slowly slid into an awkward smile. Good old Tyson.  
  
When they got back Anna ushered them into a separate wing of the hotel. It seemed Jin had hired her as Party liaison officer.  
  
"Have fun for about an hour guys, that's how long it will take the girls to get ready," Anna added with a laugh. Kai leant against the window of the room, one hand on the window pane.  
  
"Hey Kai, what's up buddy?" asked Tyson. Kai ignored him. "Hello! Earth to Kai."  
  
"Get this straight Tyson, I am not your buddy," said Kai sharply.  
  
"Ay a ya," Tyson said frowning. "What's up your bit beast?" Kai sighed.  
  
'Stupid kid wouldn't understand,' he thought to himself. He watched the waves again, so peaceful and torment free. Kai however was forever tormented by his past.  
  
'But all that's gone,' he thought to himself. 'Except her.' He broke away from the window as there was a loud bang behind him. It seemed the girls had graciously pulled a prank on the boy's room.  
  
"That's not room service Tyson," Max said jumping off the wall he was clinging to. It turned out the girls had gotten their hands onto some fireworks and had planted it in a dummy room service cart.  
  
"Hey there's a card," said Yugo. He read it aloud. "Graciously and lovingly yours Nanasi. Lots of sparks and scratches." Everyone laughed.  
  
"I didn't think Nanasi was capable of that," said Tyson slightly bewildered from his position on the floor.  
  
"There's a lot more things Nanasi is capable of that you will never know Tyson," said Kai coldly.  
  
"Oh really? Care to share?" asked Ray smugly. Kai looked back at him and glared before returning to his motionless state.  
  
"Ohhh, secret past? Or did you guys get up to something at the dojo?" asked Tyson smugly.  
  
"Eww, Tyson!" shouted Max jumping on him.  
  
"Heh, Heh," Tyson rubbed the back of his head and gave a goofy grin.  
  
"Get lost Tyson," said Kai coldly.  
  
"Tried that but found my way back!" Everyone groaned. There was a knock at the door. Long answered it.  
  
"It seems my friends the party has started," he said shutting the door. They each left to change and then walked down to the party. Except Kai.  
  
Kai sat in his room deep in thought. Nanasi had finally returned to him, but she didn't seem to remember him from the Abbey.  
  
'She must have suppressed the memory like I did,' he thought to himself. At the moment he was dressed in dark blue board shorts that went past his knees with a baggy light blue shirt on. He looked up at the full moon. 'A lot like the night she left.'  
  
~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked back out of the corridor from Boris's office. It was chilly out and for the first time he felt it. It was only chilly to him because Nanasi wasn't there to make up some smart ass pun about being called to Boris's office. He looked into the sky.  
  
"Ironic, a full moon," he murmured and hurried back to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~~  
  
He heard the noise from the party. They were all having fun, but from what he heard no one had entered the water yet.  
  
"Wonder what Nanasi's thinking," he thought aloud.  
  
"I reckon she's wondering where you are right now," said a voice at the door. He whipped around quickly only to look back at the window.  
  
"What do you want?" he snarled as Alice bounced into the room.  
  
"Ah, do I hint a look and tone of disappointment?" she asked smiling smugly. "She's actually sitting out there trying to make the most of everything if you must know."  
  
"Who?" Kai asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Who else?" Alice gave a laugh. "You've got it bad kid. If I know Nanasi well enough then I know that she's looking for a memory toggle and I think you have the answer to that." She patted him on the shoulder and then hurried out.  
  
"You've got to pay her back sometime Kai," Uriko stated from where she was waiting at the door for Alice.  
  
"For what?" he sneered.  
  
"For showing you what you need to be shown," Alice answered and with that they left. Kai sat there for a moment until something under the bed exploded.  
  
"What the?" he got onto his hands and knees and found a note.  
  
"Just to shake you up a bit.graciously Nanasi. That would be right," he growled and scrunched up the note before running out of the room to the several pools outside where everyone was spread out.  
  
"Yo Kai! You finally decided to join us!" Tyson shouted from the pool lounge he was lazing on until Max tipped it over.  
  
"Thanks Kai, I needed that distraction!" Max yelled climbing onto it. Kai smirked slightly.  
  
"No problem Max," he replied and then wandered between the pools.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mr Sourpuss," came a familiar voice, Hilary was sitting on the side of a pool, her legs dangling in while she talked to Shina.  
  
"Hi Kai!" Shina said brightly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I see your dad let you stay," Kai replied avoiding the question that he didn't know the answer to.  
  
"Well, after I pushed him in, he decided he needed a chance to get me back," Shina replied sticking her tongue in her cheek.  
  
"You pushed him in?" Ray asked appearing at Kai's side. Shina nodded but at that moment was pulled under.  
  
"Looks like he got his revenge," shouted Yugo from the other side of the same pool. He dove in and swam over, pushing himself out. Hilary sat looking at him in awe.  
  
"Hey, how you doing?" Yugo asked goofily. Everyone burst out laughing. "What?" Ray and Kai continued to the next pool. Alice and Uriko were wrestling in the pool, Alice trying to drown Uriko.  
  
"Ah, my cue," said Ray with a cheeky smile and dove in, tugging Alice under the water and then flinging Uriko onto his shoulder and charging away from Alice.  
  
"Long!" screeched Alice and he came diving in to join the escapades.  
  
"Aha! My cue!" said Yugo and jumped in, followed by Hilary. Kai kept walking, running into Henna.  
  
"Hi Kai," said Henna standing up and walking over to him from her MFG friends.  
  
"What do you want?" he sneered looking away.  
  
"Gees sorry for breathing," she said huffily. "But I thought you might like to know your grandfather and Boris won't be getting away so easily this time. They're being held in a special unit that's run exclusively by MFG, more specifically by Captain Ryan Helfinger, the one you met yesterday. He won't let them get out to easily and if they do, they won't get far." Kai turned to look at her, first glaring at her, then nodding in thanks. She returned to her friends.  
  
He turned back around and almost smashed straight into Jack.  
  
"Hey Kai, heard you smashed up Heihachi pretty good," said Jack. He was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing during the tournament. The little girl wasn't around.  
  
"Err.yeah. Where's Jenny?"  
  
"Bed time," Jack said with a shrug. "Saw Nanasi.she has one heck of a body wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Couldn't tell you Jack," Kai replied walking away.  
  
"Kai!" shouted Kenny from a table a fair distance from the water.  
  
"What is it Kenny?" asked Kai slightly irritated, all these people were stopping him from his true mission.  
  
"I just finished analysing Dreynzer and." Kai cut him off.  
  
"Kenny, you'll never see him again," Kai said sighing.  
  
"But.I suppose you're right," Kenny said shutting his laptop.  
  
"Oh Kenny!" sang Tyson appearing to Kai's left.  
  
"Ah, no Tyson."  
  
"For once Tyson, I agree with you," Kai said finally feeling it was time he loosened up. They lunged at Kenny and picked him up.  
  
"Three or four?" asked Tyson as they swung him over the pool.  
  
"How about.now!" shouted a voice pushing all three in. They resurfaced and found Uriko, Alice, Hilary and Nanasi standing over them at the edge of the pool laughing.  
  
"Not so hot now are we boys. Sorry Kenny, but I was trying to pull you back up," Nanasi said pulling him out of the pool easily. She turned and disappeared with Shina.  
  
"So what did bring you out here?" asked Tyson sitting so just his head was out of the water. Kai slipped out of his soaking wet shirt.  
  
"She pulled another over me," he answered shaking his bangs from his face.  
  
"What with this time? I haven't seen her go back to the hotel," Long said slipping in beside them.  
  
"No, she got Alice and Uriko to do it for her," Kai replied.  
  
"The troublesome trio strikes again!" exclaimed Max before bombing them.  
  
"MAX!"  
  
Whoever thought that was the end of the mushiness could be wrong here. I have to admit this story gets a bit boring now, but hey, if you want to see what happens to Nanasi and Kai the stay tuned for the next chapter of DEVIL GENE!  
  
Luv Krayon 


	26. Reminicing

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar And onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Reminiscing.  
  
The guests were starting to return indoors, it was now late at night and getting slightly chilly. The party was good, no one thought much of the events the night before, especially not Nanasi and Kai.  
  
Nanasi and her prank crew, as they were called, had pulled them on everyone, at one point hitting the entire party with water bombs and water pistols. That hadn't gone down very well and all three had been dunked by the four stronger men, of course it had taken two to dunk seventeen year old Nanasi, easily the smallest of the three, although not much smaller than the older Uriko.  
  
It had to be at least one and practically everyone was inside, movies and popcorn was the call from Tyson and Shina. They'd all settled in the in house cinema.  
  
Kai was lying on one of the beach lounges when he heard a splash. He realised that Nanasi had still been dry when she'd been dunked and never actually swam during the party.  
  
He looked up and sure enough Nanasi had dove into an adjacent pool, oblivious to him. She was wearing a light blue bikini with red details on the flowers. She'd been wearing board shorts all night but now opted to go without. He got up and walked to the pool, his shirt had dried and he now had it on.  
  
He never remembered Nanasi like this until he remembered their first meeting in the tunnel. She'd been happy go lucky then and had now returned to it. Her threat was gone as far as she could see so was relaxed.  
  
He sat on another lounge next to her pool and watched her swim laps for a couple of minutes until she stopped and floated on her back; still oblivious to him. He watched her tanned body slip through the ripples of the pool, her face relaxed and peaceful, or sort of. He still sensed she was conflicting inside.  
  
'Damn she's got a fine body.' He shook his head slightly to rid himself of such thoughts. As far back as he could remember, which wasn't far, he'd never though of Nanasi like that..  
  
He got up and walked around the pool, deciding to leave Nanasi in peace when she splashed out of oblivion.  
  
"Hey Kai," she said quietly standing in the pool, the water just coming to her beneath her ribs. He turned around slowly.  
  
'So fine.' He mentally shook himself and turned back into what he thought old Kai was.  
  
"What?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You want to go for a swim?" she asked sitting on the opposite edge from him.  
  
"No thanks, I'm dry now, no thanks to you and I plan on staying dry," he replied folding his arms and closing his eyes. He opened them in time to see her pick up a filled water bomb lying near her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked before she lobbed it straight at him. It hit him and soaked him to the skin, yet again. The water droplets dripped off his bangs into his face.  
  
"Not so dry now, huh hotshot," she said smugly, swishing her legs in the water. He smirked and took his shirt off while she had her eyes closed. Because the pool she was in was smaller than the others it didn't take him long to dive in and catch her legs at the other side.  
  
"You were saying" he smirked and yanked her in. She spluttered as she came to the surface.  
  
"Not funny," she hissed and floated on the surface while Kai did a few laps. He tried concentrating on her but she wasn't letting him in.  
  
"A penny for them," he said after she sighed.  
  
"What?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked rolling his eyes. She rolled onto her front and dove under, resurfacing with her hair out of her face.  
  
"Not much I guess, nothing you'd understand," she replied dryly.  
  
"Try me," he replied, knowing very well that he probably would.  
  
"Fine," she said climbing onto a pool lounge and floating along. He started to circle it staying out wide while she told him.  
  
"I can't remember what happened between the arrival of the God of Fight and when I woke after you woke me," she replied with a sigh.  
  
"Is that all?" he pushed. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well." she began but looked away. Kai threw a little water at her.  
  
"Come on," he urged.  
  
"I remember nothing of before I trained for Mishima," she replied quickly as if wanting to get it off her chest.  
  
"I see," he replied, now seeing what he was thinking. She had suppressed the memory, and now she wanted to remember.  
  
"Why am I telling you this? You got no problem," she said slapping her head slightly. "Whoa."  
  
"Nanasi Awara huh? I never," he said entering his own thoughts.  
  
"That's me, what's up with you?" she asked seeing his own thoughtful face. He cocked his head sideways as he looked at her.  
  
"I never imagined it was you, never thought for.let me rephrase that, never remembered it was you," he said softly.  
  
"What are you on about?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Does the name Balkov Abbey ring any bells?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Err.no," she said looking at him strangely and then gripped her head. "The Abbey."  
  
"Nanasi?"  
  
"I was there, I was the other champion blader, to. to you," she looked up at him. "I was there with you, when? How?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied looking away and at the sky.  
  
"A full moon, how ironic," she said looking up as well. "The night I left it was a full moon wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When did you realise?" she asked lying on her stomach as the lounge drifted along the pool.  
  
"I can't really explain it but while I was knocked out after we destroyed the God of Fight I had a dream. Just so happened to be the memory of us as kids and of when you left," he replied and then decided to swim a few laps to stop him self from getting grouchy at her.  
  
The laps helped cool him down. When he slowed down and started swimming for Nanasi again she was lying on her back, drifting in the shimmering water.  
  
"What did.did you do? When I left I mean," she asked realising he was approaching her from her left.  
  
"I." he stopped. What did he do when he found out? He shut his eyes and tried to remember back. "I.left Boris's office and went outside. Saw the full moon and laughed a little."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" he asked in surprise. She'd started circling him now, her dark hair floating behind her, her red streaks looking like snakes.  
  
"Why did you laugh?"  
  
"Because, you always said that full moons put you on edge and made you restless," he replied remembering the chilly night.  
  
"I can tell you why now, but keep going," she said still circling, the shimmering water splashing life into her face that was now dark and inquisitive.  
  
"I went back to my room. The next day the others had found out about Nanasi and some were all calling you a legend, no one had escaped the Abbey before. Others just called you a traitor," he said thinking of one particular boy. His name was Tala, but Tala had finally realised what the Abbey was really about.  
  
"I see," she said deep in thought as she circled him. The circling was starting to irritate Kai slightly. "But what about you? How did you feel about it?"  
  
Kai sank slightly into the pool. He was afraid she'd ask that and he knew that if he didn't tell her himself she'd read his mind and find out for herself.  
  
"That's right," she said with a slight smirk. He growled slightly.  
  
"I was angry but sort of happy for you," he said looking away. She circled him so she was still looking at him. "You left me alone, with no one that understood me or I them."  
  
"Trust me Kai, I have a feeling that even then you wouldn't have been able to understand me," she said turning her nose up slightly. "Of course then I didn't know about anything that I know about today."  
  
"So the whole Devil Gene and Zoan thing, you didn't know?"  
  
"I knew about the Zoan thing, but I hid it very well from Boris and the others but the Devil Gene I had no idea until Mishima kicked me out."  
  
"Oh, but why did you leave?"  
  
"I had to get out of there; I wanted to know about the world outside Russia. I couldn't do that in the Abbey," she replied, grimacing slightly. "Ow."  
  
"What's wrong with you? Anna said you'd healed yourself," he said turning to look at her sharply.  
  
"Hey, you saw me; no transformation could heal that entirely unnaturally. As for Anna, she's blonde like her sister," Nanasi said with a devilish grin. "Which is what I always thought you were in the Abbey; you'd just coloured your hair blonde."  
  
"Is that a fact, at least I didn't go and let myself get beaten up by the others," he replied back sharply.  
  
"Ohhh, touchy, just remember I was the first to give you a beating in the Beydish and the combat field," she replied putting her hands on her hips and standing up so that her perfectly toned stomach was showing.  
  
'So nice,' he thought to himself, careful to guard his mind from her.  
  
"Why'd you block that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I hate it when you get in there," he replied simply turning away. "And by the way, the whole combat field thing, I let you win. I got this thing about hitting girls."  
  
"Right, so that's why you totally annihilated Alice in the ring?" she asked cocking her eyebrow behind his back.  
  
"Because you told me to forget all about that, remember?" he said turning around.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I did didn't I?" she said looking to the sky. She giggled.  
  
"Who is blonde now?" he sneered. Nanasi looked back down and caught him with a death glare.  
  
"Care to make that statement again?" she asked challengingly, slowly moving towards him as he began to circle her.  
  
"Look-who's-blonde-no-OW!" he tried to jump back as Nanasi lunged for him, catching him around the stomach as she tackled him. He ripped her away from his waist and dunked her beneath the water; no easy feat when it comes to Nanasi.  
  
"I'll get you blue boy!" she shouted. That triggered something in Kai.  
  
~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey blue boy!" someone shouted from above him. He looked up; Nanasi was sitting on the wall, a water bomb in her hand. "How would you really like to look blue?"  
  
She pegged it straight at him, too fast for him to avoid getting hit. It collected him on the chest as he tried to jump out of the way. It burst and blue paint dripped all over his front, flecks catching his face, causing blue shark fins on his face.  
  
"I'll get you for that Awara!" he shouted and sprinted after her. He jumped onto the wall as she jumped off. She'd left a bottle of red paint; he grabbed it and chased her down to the back court yard where he managed to tackle her.  
  
"Ah! Where did you get that?" she exclaimed when he rolled her over and sat on her stomach and saw the red paint in his hand.  
  
"You left it for me," he replied struggling to hold her down. He opened in and squirted it on her stomach. She got one hand free and hit it away; getting it all over his hand so he tried to wipe it on her face.  
  
"Aha!" she shouted as he managed to wipe four red streaks on her face.  
  
"Kai! Awara!" a voice shouted from behind them. They both jerked out of each others grasp and stood up hastily.  
  
"A nice look," said Boris menacingly. "I think you should both keep it, it will identify you as the two top bladers of this academy, but go and wash the rest of it off. I hope not to see such behaviour again." He smacked Nanasi over the head, knowing very well it would have been her who started it.  
  
~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai resurfaced after Nanasi tackled him and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey put me down!" she shouted angrily, clawing at his back.  
  
"Ow! Nanasi!" he shouted in pain and dropped her.  
  
"Ah*glup*" she fell in before resurfacing with a laugh. "What's up? Too tough for you, huh?"  
  
"Not likely," he said and picked her up in his arms again.  
  
"Oh my hero," she said in a sweet high voice. Then she flipped backwards out of his arms, slipping beneath the water and swimming away to the other side of the pool. He sunk to his chin in water, watching as she resurfaced pushing her hair out of her face. The water dripped down her front as she stood up, glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"You look like a shark," she said with a laugh. He raised his eyebrows and began to make his way towards her, zigzagging across the pool. "Uh oh." As he got closer she tried to hurry to the edge of the pool and get out, but he caught her by one of her legs and dragged her back under.  
  
A few minutes later she stood in the middle of the pool while he circled her yet again.  
  
"So why did you leave? Looking for me?" she asked cocking her head to the side as he swam to her left.  
  
"Looking for something to do I guess," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"Oh," she said sounding slightly disappointed. "Well, I didn't find much. I got bored eventually."  
  
"Me too," he replied swimming closer. Her lips glistened smoothly in the moonlight, her chest rising and falling quickly as she was still panting slightly from their wrestling match. Her bikini showed off her tanned skin nicely, as well as her gorgeous curves.  
  
Ayayay! Anyone on the edge of their seats right now. I know I'm not.where do I get all this stupid mushy stuff from? Ugh.anyway, if you want to find out what happens next read on in the next chapter of DEVIL GENE! Luv Krayon 


	27. Nanasi's thoughts

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar And onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Nanasi's thoughts.  
  
"I missed you," she said quietly looking into the sky. "I haven't been able to find anyone quite like me. You were always the closest I ever found."  
  
"I have that affect on people," he said softly, getting closer yet. She looked back down at him, her dark eyes taking in everything about him. His well built body with its smooth skin and his dark mahogany eyes. His lips shone and looked soft and luscious, so inviting to her.  
  
'What am I thinking?" she thought to herself, shuddering.  
  
She lay back and floated again, clearing her mind of such thoughts. She couldn't shake it though; she could feel him splashing at her right now. Getting closer.  
  
"So much has happened to me this year, I'll have nothing left to do for a while," she said with a little laugh.  
  
"Could always stay with us," Kai said offhandedly. She could, but didn't know if she really wanted to. Originally she hadn't really liked Kai or his friends, Tyson was loud and rude. Hilary was always nosy. Ray seemed sane enough but even he was annoying with his always good nature. Kai was like her, and that could slightly annoy her too. He was cold, a loner and always biting someone's head off.  
  
"I don't know," she replied with a sigh. 'Still getting closer.' She could feel the ripples he made as he circled her lap against her body.  
  
"Why not, we really enjoy your company," he replied. She turned her gaze and watched as he swung around to her left again.  
  
"Yeah right, the only company you've had of mine is in training you guys, and that generally involved screams fests," she scoffed.  
  
"What about tonight?" he asked, his hand drifted along her arm, making her shiver slightly. And she wanted to blame it on the temperature but it wasn't that cold in the water. She could feel him smirk slightly, those lips, so confident and luscious. 'What am I thinking?'  
  
"What about tonight?" she asked, barely finding her voice. It was so quiet she was surprised Kai could hear her.  
  
"You had fun with us tonight; you forgot about the past and focused on today. You helped everyone forget, like you said Nanasi, you have the ability to create miracles." He brought his arm down along her back, stopping at her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me," she croaked quivering. In truth she wasn't sure if that's what she had wanted. All the same he pulled away slowly. Nanasi sunk under to cool off before swimming to the edge and climbing out.  
  
Kai watched her push herself away and sink under the water. He hadn't really known what he was doing. Something else seemed to have taken over control, he knew that he really had missed her more than he thought possible, even he couldn't really remember their time together.  
  
Nanasi lifted herself out of the pool, water trickling down her smooth skin and falling around her. It dripped off her hair and onto her face. She picked up a towel and wiped it away before walking away from the pool without a backward glance.  
  
"Nanasi." he breathed before sinking beneath the water himself. 'What's wrong with me?' He swam to the edge of the pool, climbing out and walking to the lounge where his shirt and towel were lying.  
  
"How you hangin' Kai?" asked Gramps appearing from the beach.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Certainly doesn't sound like it," he replied looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about," Kai hissed and hurried into the hotel and to his room. He sat on the bed and looked out the window. "What is going on?"  
  
'Like you don't know,' said a voice in his head, but this time it wasn't Nanasi.  
  
"Who."  
  
'It's me.everyone's favourite Bit beast Dranzer,' it replied.  
  
"Dranzer? Get out of my head!"  
  
'Not happening and you might not want to talk out loud; people think you're nuttier than you really are.'  
  
'Well, what are you talking about then?'  
  
'You know what's going on? I bet Dreyfax is having this very same conversation with Nanasi right now,' said Dranzer.  
  
'Please explain,' growled Kai.  
  
'Well, let's see, you see Nanasi as the female reflection of yourself, am I right?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'That's right.what?'  
  
'Nanasi is something I could never be, she's powerful, intelligent, understanding, fun and.'  
  
'And?'  
  
"Beautiful," he breathed.  
  
'Aha! I told you!' shouted Dranzer in his head.  
  
'What's your point, she was my best friend,' he said jerking his head in annoyance.  
  
'My point, my boy, is that both of you have grown up and obviously realise things you didn't when you were under Boris's control,' replied Dranzer flatly.  
  
'Err.I don't think.'  
  
'Don't think boy, act,' replied Dranzer. 'Do something before you lose her again. By the way I hear they're having another party, beach and pool party this time.'  
  
'I.hey! How did you find that out?'  
  
'Bit beast phone line.nighty night.'  
  
"Great, I really am becoming nuttier," he said to himself changing. What if Dranzer was right though? What if he really did need Nanasi and she needed him. He was becoming very confused; he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"What's up?" a voice asked from the door. It was Yugo.  
  
"What do you want?" snarled Kai glaring at him in the dark but flinched when Yugo switched on the light.  
  
"To know why you went argh," he replied leaning on the door.  
  
"None of your business," Kai growled in return.  
  
"Gee, she must be really getting under your skin," Yugo said with a chuckle. Kai stared at him for a moment.  
  
"What?" he sneered in surprise, unsure of what he was referring too.  
  
"It is totally obvious that you and Nanasi were born for each other," said Yugo with a smug smile.  
  
"Whatever," Kai said coldly.  
  
"Don't believe me if you want, but I think you know better," Yugo replied. "By the way, we've decided for another party tomorrow, beach and."  
  
"Pool I know," hissed Kai slipping between the sheets.  
  
"What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was I thinking?" Nanasi snarled to herself.  
  
'That you think he's drop dead gorgeous and the only guy who's game enough to take you on in.lets admit it, anything,' a voice said in her head.  
  
'Pfft.who are you?' she thought, not exactly startled by the voice.  
  
'Uh. hello, Dreyfax calling from planet Beyblade,' the voice replied.  
  
'Oh, it's just you.what would you know?' she hissed.  
  
'That you can't stop thinking about Kai; hell Nanasi, you've known him since before you can remember, I guess that isn't saying much. but you know what I mean,' Dreyfax babbled.  
  
'Dreyfax.'  
  
'Mhmm?'  
  
'You're babbling,' she drawled.  
  
'You know better than I do that you really are attracted to him, from what I've heard girls fall at his heels,' he said ignoring the remark.  
  
'I do?'  
  
'The tournament, nearly every girl was screaming for him.'  
  
'So why should that bother me?' she replied hastily. That was true, she really never did care what people thought of her or her friends.  
  
'Okay here's an even better example. Why were you so upset when Kai told you off at the tournament Chin caro?' That hit her hard. She had gotten extremely angry at him, but had also been very upset, so much so she had crumbled on the beach. So much so Kai had finally been able to tap into her when she dropped her guard.  
  
"I." she choked slightly.  
  
'Aha.hit the spot there didn't I?'  
  
'Go away,' she shut off her mind and settled into bed.  
  
The next day the other girls tried to drag her from her room, but she refused to leave. Kai however tried not to let anything faze him.  
  
"Hey Kai!"  
  
"What?" he said sharply.  
  
"Whoa, what's got you so cranky?" asked Tyson backing away.  
  
"Nothing," snapped Kai before storming off.  
  
"Hey Kai, have you heard? Nanasi's not feeling well," said Yugo appearing next to Tyson.  
  
"Really, too bad for her," he sneered and disappeared outside.  
  
That night everyone enjoyed the party. Kai went down, but never went swimming, Nanasi never bothered to show up.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Nanasi," said Uriko as she sat beside Kai and Ray on the beach.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ray, slightly confused.  
  
"She hasn't stepped out of her room once today and didn't want to come down tonight. I don't think she's sick, I think it's something else," replied Uriko looking up into the hotel.  
  
"Too bad for her, doesn't know what she's missing," replied Kai snidely. 'What's wrong Nanasi?'  
  
"That's not very nice Kai, after all she was the one that helped you," Ray said looking at his friend in concern.  
  
"Her fault, not mine," he replied and got up to walk down the far end of the beach away from the party.  
  
Here he sat on a break wall and pondered over everything.  
  
"Argh, I'm losing it!" he hissed to himself. "I'm gaining weakness through emotions!"  
  
"Really?" a voice asked behind him. It was Hilary.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"I saw you walk off before after Uriko started talking about Nanasi, what's up with that?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything," he said sharply.  
  
"True, because I already know," said Hilary matter of factly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get over your pride and just do it!" she said angrily. "You were practically made for each other!"  
  
"Yeah, well for your information I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied coldly standing up.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" she was really getting worked up. "I have seen it for so many days now, ever since the tournament hit the finals. What about the match against Lee Chaolan. Why did you call out to her if you didn't care?"  
  
This stopped him from making a comeback. Why had he made the call to Chin caro? Hilary looked at him with a look of triumph.  
  
"You see? I bet she feels the same way about you too, but you are both so stubborn you won't admit it," she said a little softer. "Of course you're probably both confused as well."  
  
"Hilary." Kai began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get lost," he said finally and stormed down the beach.  
  
"ARGH!" Hilary gave up and marched up the beach to look for Tyson.  
  
Sorry guys, you're just going to hang on a little bit more for THE scene.lol. But find out what next on DEVIL GENE!  
  
Luv Krayon 


	28. Nanasi's memory

Disclaimer: Just to refresh your memory, I don't and will never own Beyblade, Tekken or Bloody Roar  
  
Today be a sad day in the world. This is the last chapter! If there are any of you left after all that soppiness, thanks for enjoying my stories, and if any of you enjoyed this a lot, I have other stories about other things that you might like to hear about, just drop me an email and I'll send you excerpts.*SOB* BYE BYE!!!  
  
And onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Nanasi's memory.  
  
Kai eventually returned when everyone had gone inside. He didn't notice Nanasi sitting on the edge of the pool, her face covered by her hair.  
  
"What are you doing out here Kai?" she asked startling him. For a moment he thought it was Nina, he whirled around. When he saw Nanasi he smirked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Awara," he replied snidely.  
  
"I thought I'd come out and enjoy myself for once," she replied, her face still covered by her hair.  
  
"What, you saying you actually wish to have fun?" he asked in mock surprise, walking to Nanasi's side of the pool. She stood up and dove in, leaving Kai to sit on the edge of the pool alone. She re-emerged a little way in.  
  
"I guess so, more fun than you could ever have anyway, you're so dull," she said smiling smugly, her face now visible as the water had pushed all her hair back.  
  
"I see," he replied and lay back on the concrete as Nanasi began to swim laps. He didn't notice her submerge and swim silently over to him, not leaving a ripple to give away her position in the water.  
  
"Dunk time!" she shouted emerging and grabbing his legs. He sat up and had barely a moment to catch his breath as Nanasi pulled him in. He emerged spluttering, his shirt clinging to him.  
  
"I'll get you Nanasi!" he shouted and took off his shirt.  
  
"Ooh, Mr Hiwitari is getting serious," she said with a laugh and then submerged again, swimming away fast. Kai dove under in pursuit, following the bubble trail left by her rapid kicking. She re-emerged in the darker half of the pool, making it difficult to see his movement or his pale skin.  
  
"Oh dear," he said appearing behind her. She screamed before he tackled her under, her legs kicking wildly. They wrestled under the water until Nanasi managed to get away, swimming rapidly to the lighter part of the pool. Kai caught up to her quickly and grabbed her around the middle, reefing her out of the water; laughing and spluttering obscenities.  
  
"I'll get you Hiwitari!" she shouted twisting herself in his grip so she faced him, her hands resting on his shoulders as they laughed it up. She smacked him good naturedly as he put her down.  
  
"Nanasi." Kai began but didn't know what to say. His hand was still holding her waist loosely, but she didn't pull away. Instead she wiped away a trickle of blue paint that washed off his tattoos and then ran her finger along his face.  
  
"I didn't want to leave, I really missed you," she said quietly, water dripped from her hair down her curved body.  
  
"Then why did you?" he asked just as quietly.  
  
"I had too, what good is it learning something if you only ever got to fight the same people except at one time of the year?" she replied looking down. Kai sighed, she was right, she always was. At the time, whenever she used to argue her point at being right at the abbey, he figured it was because she was a girl and she demanded being right as a woman thing.  
  
"You're right, but you could have told me," he replied softly, his heart thumping in his chest. He was surprised she couldn't hear it.  
  
"I couldn't, I knew you'd either stop me or follow me and I didn't want you to get hurt in case I got caught," she said, a tear running down her face and mingling with the pool water that dripped from her hair. Again she was right; he probably would have gone after her if he'd known sooner.  
  
"I suppose you're right, but I left not too soon after anyway," he said softly, pulling her closer. She shuddered slightly and then relaxed into his arms. He lifted her head so she was looking at him. "But still, I missed you but knew that you'd be found if you wanted to be so I didn't bother looking."  
  
She laughed at this, small crystal like tears forming in her eyes. "You always did think things logically before acting," she said with a small laugh. Kai wiped away her tears, looking into her deep brown eyes that captured the little light that was around them.  
  
"Nanasi.I-" Kai began but Nanasi stopped him by holding a finger to his lips. She leaned in closer to him, her body touching his and Kai knew that everything would be right. He leant down and their lips touched, smoothly moving against each other; the friction sending chills down their spines.  
  
They moved away and looked back at each other, both set of icy eyes softened and content. Nanasi leant her head against Kai's chest and they stood there for a moment; before a loud cheer was heard from the hotel's upper windows.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"It's about time! You two were killing me with suspense!"  
  
"Go Kai!"  
  
"Woo hoo Nanasi!"  
  
The pair looked up to see practically the whole hotel looking down on them, big grins on their faces.  
  
"What the-?" Nanasi stammered before laughing. Tyson, Ray and Max hung out their windows, big grins on their faces. Alice, Uriko and Hilary were also hanging from another window, clapping loudly.  
  
Kai laughed, still holding Nanasi who was hanging onto Kai for support because she was laughing so hard. Kai bent down and kissed her on the cheek once more before pulling her to the side and lifting her out.  
  
In the hotel Hilary, Uriko, Alice, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Yugo were peeking out the windows, watching the pair as they wrestled. They watched the whole event until the pair kissed when none could hold their excitement and cried out, cheering at the pair. Soon everyone was looking out the windows of their rooms, cheering for the couple.  
  
"Ah, a nice day's work I think," Hilary said sitting on her bed. Tyson sat next to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked looking at her strangely. "You didn't do what I think you did?"  
  
"I went and had a go a Kai that's all," Hilary replied shrugging.  
  
"Well I went and spoke to Nanasi," Yugo said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, we voted and agreed he should, his bigger than us and wouldn't be killed so easily," Ray replied before being tackled by Uriko.  
  
"Not nice," Uriko said with a wink, sitting on his stomach. Ray grinned menacingly.  
  
"Well I think it worked out great in the end," Alice said from beside Yugo. "It finally got those two realise what they had been missing for so many years apart."  
  
"I'd like to know what happened between those two though, why do you think they were so much alike?" Max asked in interest as Shina sat down beside him with a pack of cards.  
  
"Hang on, didn't you guys say something about Kai becoming the way he is because of his Grandfather and because of the Abbey he sent him to school at?" Shina asked looking around at the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Tyson asked shrugging. Hilary hit him.  
  
"You idiot, don't you see?" she said sharply. He grimaced at her.  
  
"What she means Tyson is that maybe Nanasi went to the same Abbey when she was younger," Kenny explained typing into Dizzi. "Do you think you can check it out for us Dizzi?"  
  
"I'm on it Chief," she replied. Ray turned to Uriko.  
  
"Let's start with how you guys came to meet her," Ray said tapping her shoulder. Uriko looked over at Alice who shrugged.  
  
"Well, I met Nanasi at school and liked her straight away," Uriko replied turning back to look at Ray with a grin. "She was in the grade below me, and she was also taking my limelight as the best competitor in the school."  
  
"I met her in the same way too, except she turned up at one of the martial arts tournaments that I was champion in and beat me," Alice said frowning slightly.  
  
"Is that why she asked you what you wanted on the first day of the tournament?" Max asked Alice nodded.  
  
"I was forever trying to rip her up, but there was something about her that always stopped me, at the time she didn't even realise she was a Zoanthrope," Alice replied. "And this was about four years ago."  
  
"I was the one that helped her realise she was a Zoanthrope," Yugo admitted from next to Alice. "I found her at one of Tylon's labs and threatened I'd kill her if she didn't tell me what was going on. She was a lot younger than me but I didn't care. I was more concerned for my own agenda, I attacked her causing her to re-awaken the beast oxides."  
  
"Gee, you are so nice," Long said testily. "She came to me next, she was scared and in need of protection. She stumbled across my cave in the Chinese mountains and was scared out of her wits, she wouldn't speak though."  
  
"So how did you find out about her?" Tyson asked.  
  
"She slowly began to talk to me after several months of me helping her with her fighting, she had to speak to me after that," he replied.  
  
"I met Nanasi when dad and I were working as mercenaries for Tylon, she proved to us just how bad Tylon was," Shina said quietly.  
  
"Alright then, we know about her Zoanthrope history, but what about her Mishima history?" Kenny said turning to Henna.  
  
"Well, I wasn't here at the time but I heard things about her," Henna replied. "She was the best person at everything except the things that Jin could beat her in which was usually only fighting. Mishima didn't like the influence Nanasi had over Jin and wanted to get rid of her."  
  
"Really? Is that what she was talking about when she said that she ahd thrown his assassin into the sea?" Hilary asked. Henna nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Mishima knew Jin wouldn't stand for it and he had to do it secretly so he lured her to the cliff and tried to kill her, they all thought she died, but I met her in Emerald City, she saved me from Fox."  
  
"Cool, she's so nice and yet you can't get a decent conversation out of her before," Alice said nodding. "But hang on, why would Fox have been chasing you?" she asked eyeing Henna critically. Henna blushed a little. Then she flashed slightly, growing a tail and ears.  
  
"I'm a Zoanthrope too," she replied in her coyote form. She quickly changed back.  
  
"I'm into the Abbey's past records," Dizzi announced. They all crowded around and had a look. "They're pretty old, here's Kai's old records and some photos." She brought the records and photos onto the screen.  
  
"Aww, isn't he cute?" Hilary said to Uriko giggling. Shina looked at them strangely and shook her head in disgust. It was a picture of Kai when he was younger blading. He wouldn't have been more than five.  
  
"Now that looks like the Kai we know now," Ray said pointing to another picture coming onto the screen. It was when he was ten, he was battling at a Beydish and there was someone standing across from him. They were staring coldly at each other, not paying any attention to their Beyblades that were battling.  
  
"Hang on, give us a close up of that person," Yugo said pointing to Kai's opposition. Dizzi closed in on the other figure.  
  
"Hey, it's wearing red combat pants," Max said looking at it closely. "I can't see the face though."  
  
"I'll try putting Nanasi's name into the search log," Kenny replied and typed it up. It searched for a while and then beeped.  
  
"Hey, it found something," Shina said looking over his shoulder. Kenny clicked the link and it opened to a picture of a ragged looking five year old that looked nearly nothing like Nanasi.  
  
"That can't be Nanasi could it?" Alice asked in surprise.  
  
"It could be, if she entered the establishment at a young age," Long replied nodding. "But still, this girl is far to tiny to be Nanasi, look at how small her arms and legs are, and have any of you ever seen Nanasi wearing a dress let alone one like that?" They shook their heads.  
  
"Just goes to show how well you know me then doesn't it?" a voice asked from the door.  
  
Nanasi stood there, Kai's arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Oh, Nanasi, we didn't." Hilary stammered.  
  
"Cut your blabbering, I don't care if you tried looking me up," she said wearily. "But don't you think it would have been easier to ask me?"  
  
"Well, we thought you wouldn't want to tell us," Uriko replied sheepishly. Nanasi shrugged.  
  
"If you'd asked me when we'd first met, I probably couldn't have told you," she replied walking in and sitting down on a chair. "I didn't know until yesterday."  
  
"How come?" Kenny asked.  
  
"She suppressed the memory like I did," Kai replied for her. "It caused her to forget about everything before Mishima Financial Group."  
  
"Which is why I had no memory of Kai, Voltaire or Boris," she said the last words with distaste. "But now I do remember, and I'm glad I do. I can get on with my life without any suppressed thoughts niggling at me to remember."  
  
You know, any second I'm going to crack.but at least it's over. I can happily say that I got no flames for this story. Thanks. I would have hated you if anyone did send me flames(Grr) but they didn't. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of my story overall!  
  
Luv (for the last time) Krayon 


End file.
